Adventures of Shikiira-Yugioh : Legend of the Silver Sorceress
by Shikiira
Summary: Shikiira,known as the Silver Sorceress from ancient Egypt and partner in battle of the Pharaoh,returns in the modern to help Yami fulfill their tied destines. Though full of heart she's a broken girl who wonders what her purpose of being is as she bares a mystical mark that unbeknownst to her and her friends, resembles more than anyone can imagine...resembling something..forgotten.
1. Prologue

**Shikiira: Hi guys welcome to a new story and not just any story,the start of a story of "The Adventures of Shikiira"! This time and the first one I will be in is Yugioh!**

**Yugi: Wait hold on,what about that other Yugioh crossover your working on?Why not get back to that one?**

**Shikiira: Writer's block...**

**Yugi:Oooooooooh,I see. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Shikiira: It's okay,it happens to everyone. But why don't we get this started. Yami! Will you please be our disclaimer once more for this story?**

**Yami: I'd be happy to,please note that Shikiira does not own Yugioh in any way ,shape, or form.**

**Shikiira:All right guys...**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

KEY-_**Bold itallics-Yami talking mentaly. **_**Bold-Yami in control. **_Itallics-flash back,thoughts or dreams, or in song._

**Prologue**

_I waited in the darkness...waiting to finally return down the hard grounds of the earth. I waited in my prison for Destiny to repeat its song once more. To replay what happened in the past. Who am I ,you ask? Well, then the question is,where to start?...and how?...oh I know!_

_Long ago in the sands of the old,_

_In the time of the Egyptian's reign,_

_And when Pharaohs stood,strong and bold,_

_When a prophecy was once foretold._

_Two hero's lived,_

_One a Chosen King,_

_Determined with a heart made of gold,_

_A standing tall and fair being._

_The other ,with magic running in her core,_

_Was wise,kind ,loyal, and generous to all the land._

_Stood strong and fierce_

_Always at the Pharaoh's right hand._

_Together they protect,_

_Together they fight,_

_Together they stand_

_Together they brought light._

_But the light was soon doused_

_When darkness once again rose_

_A legendary battle_

_One that Fate had chose._

_When all seemed lost,_

_He took his last stand,_

_One that had a cost,_

_A sacrifice that would mark the stone ,hard sand._

_Though she had remained,_

_Destiny had not ended there,_

_For the same evil was told to return_

_To bring Chaos back ,was it's sworn dare._

_But also she swore,_

_On the mark of her right hand,_

_That she'll appear_

_In the future of Egypt's land_

_To help him remember,_

_To again fight by his side._

_To again make sure,_

_Evil's wish was denied._

_So there you have it. Am I that pharaoh? Well ,no...I'm the other hero in this story. During that time I was known by an alias called The Silver Sorceress. But in this story I'll be known as not only that ,but by a simple name, Shikiira Silvieay. I swear by the mark on the backside of my right hand,that when this evil does return,things will end a lot different._

* * *

When I awake,I find myself in my tomb, but for some reason,I lay outside my sarcophagus. Though the room was dark and my sight blurry I could make out faint details of my surroundings as I look around. Egyptian text claim the walls ,but some are cracked worn and eroded. The room was small,but I asked it to be that way so it would harder to find and be hidden from tomb robbers. The design on my sarcophagus was that of a picture of me in my sorceress outfit.

My appearance now was almost different. My hair and eyes where still the same rare colors as they have always been. My hair was silver and so long that it went a bit past my knees. My eyes a deep blue. My outfit was not what I thought I should be in,instead I wore a white crop-top with the short sleeves colored sky blue. A wavy white skirt with belt line also being sky blue. I also wore a necklace that held a stone carved ,crystal shaped, sky blue stone,along with matching belt sash with multiple stone crystals. And lastly I wore what I couldn't help but recognize as tennis shoes colored sky blue and white.

But the last detail I knew I've always had was the mark upon the backside of my right hand. It was a circle with a shape of a dragon flying behind the Eye of Horus symbol. On its right wing is the symbol for light,on its left the symbol for the dark. Then 4 others surrounding it that resemble earth, fire, water, and air. This mark is the symbol of my magical power and my role. I never could guess though what the dragon meant.

I finally managed to weakly stand up. Being sealed away for 5 thousand years sure took it's toll. But my question still stands. Why am I outside my sarcophagus? I then turn to it and push the lid off as hard as I could and find that its empty inside. This adds another question,but then a flash a vision soon showed itself.

_I saw myself playing some type of card game tournament for this game called Duel Monsters. Then the scene changes and I see myself in what I can't help but recognize as a plane,but something happens. Everything on the plane is starting to go haywire. Rapidly falling, it crashes into the desert below. I see myself, all cut and bruised and start to walk away from the plane. I then soon end up where I am now and fall to ground._

I am now back in reality and I realized what all that meant and remembered. I knew I had to prepare myself for when I came back because things were bound to change. So I had to split a piece of my soul to see the new world. It all makes sense. But now looking at myself I'm not cut up and bruised at all. I'm guessing when I merged back,my wounds had healed.

Well now it was time to get out. Working my way through some small narrow tunnel I found a small stone door. Bursting through it and the sand that buried it ,I was finally,truly free. It was night out and the moon and stars lit the surrounding dunes and some ruins that were some distance away. Not knowing where else to go,I decided to head there.

* * *

After over an hour or two of walking I had finally made it to the ruins. I could only guess what this place was,but I knew I was right. This used to be my home. The Pharaohs kingdom. Now its nothing but ruble. I walked through the ruins slowly, gazing at it all with grief in my eyes. So much had happened over 5 thousand years. It's just hard to believe.

"So you've finally returned, Silver Sorceress."

I whip around to face the person who spoke behind me. I gasped at who stood before me. Is that...Isis?No,It can't be! It's been 5 thousand years,and she had died during that battle. But she looks exactly like her,Millennium Necklace and all! I take a longer and harder look at her,and it was then I knew she was someone else. Her eyes weren't the same. They were blue ,but a lighter shade. It seems she's read my mind.

" I know I look like her,but I'm not the Isis you knew." I was right ,that wasn't Isis."Then who are you?" I ask. She then walks toward me,stops in front of me, and holds out a hand."I am her reincarnation, but I go by Ishizu. It's an honor to meet the very sorceress that fought by the Pharaohs side."

Instead of shaking her hand,I quickly hugged her instead. I couldn't help myself. She looked exactly like her. Exactly like my friend that had died during that horrific battle. Tears swelled in my eyes as I didn't want to let go. To my surprised, she hugged back. I then realize what I am doing and let go and back up a little embarrassed."Sorry about that." I say. She shakes her head."No, it's alright. I understand."She then turns away and motions me with a hand to follow.

I then follow her through a trap door to the underground,into the Pharaoh's tomb. She then lead me to where I believed was her room. She then tells me to sit down on the bed and left the room,saying she'd get me something to eat. 15 minutes later she again arrives with a plate of chicken,rice,bread,and corn,along with a glass of water. She also brought a bag that made me curious of what was inside.

I feel my strength coming back to be after eating. I then stood up and stretch like I had just woken up from a good nap. A 5 thousand year long nap actually. I felt almost back to normal. Sitting back down ,Ishizu then opened the bag and placed the items in it in front of me. The first to catch my eye was a painted picture of me, the Pharaoh, Isis,Master Mahad,and Priest Set. We were all good friends,even me and Set. Looking at it made me want to cry,but I knew they wouldn't want that.

The next was a tiny sized sword. But I knew it wasn't always that size. I would always use a spell to miniaturize it so I could carry it around easier. Much more handy than a sword sheath. But when it was its full size, it was large and heavy. It's blue painted handle would never break under its weight. The way I fought with this sword was a skill that no one could ever hope to master in my life time. I fought with it in a reverse grip,and was both powerful and agile.

The last item...was the Millennium Talisman. But instead of having a small rope to wear it as a necklace,it was chained to a black belt choker. It may be a Millennium item,but it isn't like the other seven. It doesn't have the power to summon monsters or bring forth the Shadow Realm. Instead it held and amplified my magic and was connected to the magic of the Millennium Puzzle. The only other thing it could do was sense other Items. I then put on the Talisman on my neck. As I did,I could feel my magic surging through me. I grinned."Now that's more like it." I now feel better than ever.

"Do you remember anything?" Ishizu asks. I Look at her for a moment,then bring a hand to my chin and think back and think hard. Every thing was blurry. All I could remember was the name I was give for this time line. But the other stuff,most of it was pretty blank other than the people I knew then and my childhood,both time periods."Well...most of its a blur,but the name I go by now,it's...Shikiira ,Shikiira Silvieay?" I look at her again and she nods.

"I'm guessing that you don't remember everything because destiny didn't want you to yet."I nod,it would make sense. Destiny wouldn't want me to have an unfair advantage. I knew something like this would happen. I knew Fate wouldn't want us to have an easy time. When the Pharaoh sealed himself away in the Millenium puzzle,he ended up losing his memory in the process. So it would only be fair if I lost a bit of mine. At least I was able to remember most.

"Well now I have to find the Pharaoh. If I was released ,that means someone solved the Puzzle and freed him as well."I say standing up."But where to look first?"

"In Japan,in the city of Domino." I hear Ishizu say. I then turn to her surprised at first,but then realized she must have gotten a vision from her Necklace."All right." I say.

I was just about to get ready when she speaks again.

"Oh don't forget this." She then hands me a blue satchel bag. I look inside it to find a wallet filled with a credit card and cash in American dollars, a phone, a thick brush,a pen and notepad, and...My dueling deck. I recognized it right away. Every single card was there. My other self became a champion in this game. It was a dragon deck with 9 of the rarest cards in the world. 3 were "Blues-eyes White Dragon, along with it's aiding 3 cards "White Stone of Legend" which allows me to bring a Blue eyes from my deck to my hand if sent to the graveyard. Another connection is "Burst Stream of Destruction."It alows me to destroy all the opponents monsters if I have a Blue-Eyes on the field. There is only 7 Blue eyes in the world ,only 3 White Stone's,and only 1 Burst Stream of Destruction.

Another was Beast King Babbaros. His attack is the same as blue eyes but its defense is only 1200,but his effect is killer. In order to activate his effect,I must tribute three monsters I control when I summon him,and if I do,destroy all the cards the opponent has on the field.

My rarest one though is like none other and just my luck to find. Silver Feathered Dragon. It's attack is 3000 as well and 2600 defense,but combined with a certain connection card called Orihelcon Armor,I can boost it's attack to 4600 and 3500 defense. Yeah sound deadly I know.

I also have two other decks but they're not as strong as this one.

The last thing I find in my bag is a plane ticket and passport."Every thing has already been prepared for you're journey."Ishizus says."The apartment you'll live in,the school you'll go to,everything. We made sure of it when you came."I nod."Another thing,"She continues."I don't know if you already know this yet,but the other you was orphaned just like you were then. In America ,you were able to live on your own, But now sense you'll be living in japan,I've taken up your Guardianship."

I then remember what happened. It was the same thing in the same way that happened the first time. My parents didn't just die,they were killed. Not in just any place or time either. It was in my own home,right in front of me. I clenched my fist and grit my teeth at the thought. I always seem to be loosing people in my life. My parents,my friends in the court,even the Pharaoh. Just when I think I've found a light in my life Fate just slaps me in the face once more.

"We better get going," She says. "or you'll miss your flight." I nod. Tossing the satchel's strap over my shoulder,we left for the airport. Not long after we arrived there the plane had arrived and I took off to Domino Japan.

* * *

The flight was long and quiet. But over that time,many things rushed my thoughts. Things I would call questions of worry. Like how will I find him?He could be anywhere in the city for all I know. I do have the help of my Millennium Talisman to find him,but even if he ran into me with out me knowing he was there,he wouldn't recognize me. His memory was wiped and I had to help him remember.

Not only was the The Pharaoh my king and partner in battle,but my best friend. He was one of the people who helped me stay on my feet. Despite our status. We treated each other as equals. We would do a lot of things together. I don't know if it could be like that again though. With his memory gone,he could be a totally different person now.

After what seemed like almost a day, I finally landed in Domino Japan. It was easy getting off the plane and out of the airport. But once I'm out on the streets, I'm like,"Where the heck do I go?" Looking at this huge city, I knew my job just got a lot harder. It'll take forever to find my apartment,let alone find the Pharaoh. Skyscrapers dwarfed the surrounding smaller buildings. Streets filled with cars and crowding people. I didn't know where to start.

I walked for about 15 minutes and I'm practically already lost. Turning here and there,swinging back around this way and that. It's like a maze. I sighed to myself wonder how much longer this torture would last. Finally I decided to ask for directions. But who to ask? I look around ,twisting and turning my head,I ended up spotting a nearby police officer.

Walking up and tapping him on the shoulder I say."Excuse me..." He turns to look at me and replies,"Yes,may I help you?" I continue."Um, can you show how to get to this address?" He smiles and turns to a nearby street and says."That's not far from here,just go down that way,turn left after 7 blocks and your there." I smile and slightly bow in gratitude." Thank you very much ,sir!" I say and turn down the given street.

I decided to run the rest of the way, because night was closing in. I had no problems of running into people thanks to my quick reflexes. By the time I got there ,the sun had begun to set. On the right side of the street was pretty much empty except for a small game shop. On the left was some other shops and the apartment building. Finally ,I made it!

I checked in and headed up to my apartment which was apartment 8 ,which was at the top. When I open the door,I found out that the place was already well furnished. The door entered through the kitchen that was in the same room as the dinner area and living room. The kitchen had a small island counter and a standard stove,microwave and fridge.

Going down the room,to the dinner area , was a small round brown table with two wooden chairs. On the left was some sliding ,bending mirror door. Opening them I found inside was a decent whirlpool washer and dryer.

Now in the living room part, was a good sized brown leather couch and a small entertainment center with a nice sized flat screen T.V with cable. At the very back of the living room was a sliding glass door that led to the balcony. It had a nice view too.

Back to the dinner area ,to the right was a small hallway that stretched between two bedrooms and a bathroom between. The bedroom on the right was small and empty and the one on the left was what I'm guessing to be the master,considering there was a second bathroom connected to it. In the master was a queen size bed already bedded with sky blue sheets and white pillows. The room also had one small closet with the same mirror sliding doors out in the other room. Across from the bed was a window that viewed the same area as the balcony.

Setting down her stuff she saw on top of the bed some pink blouse and blue skirt,along with a blue bow string,along with a note on top. There two sets of them actually. Why would I need these? A blouse really isn't my style. I picked up the note ,opened it,and read.

_This will be your school uniform. The school name is Domino High. It's only a short walking distance from your apartment so getting there shouldn't be a problem. Hope you find the Pharaoh soon. -Ishizu_

I looked at the uniforms,then back to the note ,and the uniforms again. It was kinda cute, but the pink kinda stands out to much and isn't a color I wear much. Another thing, I hate uniforms. I never liked them. I feel like we should be able to wear what we want to school and not have to look the same as every one else. Kinda takes a little freedom went you have to have a dress code. But it's also something that I can deal with,but this outfit falls under the ' _Are you serious?_' category.

I sigh as I put the uniform along with my satchel in the closet. When I open the closet, I end up finding it already had some of the clothes I wore. My sleep and winter wear,my favorite jacket,everything. Hey! It even has my violin and keyboard piano! I smiled as picked it up and took it out to the living room to set it up and plugged it in. I then grabbed one of the dinning room chairs,pulled it up and turned the piano on. I pressed a few cords and listened to their melodic sounds. 2 cords,then 1,then 3,then 3 again. Soon enough I was playing 'Take to the Sky' by Owl City. One of my favorite songs.

By the time I was done playing, I had realized it was dark out and checked the time. It was almost nine. I was starting school tomorrow. I yawned and turned off my piano. I then went back to my room and changed into my sleep wear. Setting the clock, I turned off the lights and tucked myself under the warm covers,and laid down."Pharaoh,you better wait for me,'cause I'm gonna find you." were my last words before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**End of Prologue**_

_**Authors note-**_

**Shikiira: Hope you guys like the prologue!**

**Yugi: Well I certainly did,can't wait for it to really start now!**

**Shikiira: Well I'll try to get it up as soo as I can. Oh Yami, will you please...**

**Yami: On it! If you like this,please review and fave ,it not,then go read something else.**

**Shikiira: Well guys, that's a rap.**

**All in unison: STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	2. Ch 1 Reunited! A Duel of the Heart

**Shikiira: Hey everybody were back with the first true chapter!**

**Yugi: Yay! Now we are really gonna get started!**

**Shikiira: Yup, Yami you know what to do!**

**Yami: On it! People ,please remember that Shikiira doesn't own any property of Yugioh. She only owns herself.**

**Shikiira: All right guys...**

**All in unison:LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 1**

**Reunited!A Duel of the Heart**

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. Groaning and moaning,I sat up and shut the annoying thing off. I stretched and yawned and jumped out to take a look at myself in the closet door mirror. It wasn't a pretty sight. My hair was a mess! How hard did I sleep last night?Sometimes I wondered why I let my hair grow past my knees.

I then went to the master bathroom and turned on the shower,hopefully a good wash would make it easier to brush through. After a quick soap and rinse ,I stood a few moments in there to relax in the warm pouring water. Once I was done,I stepped out ,dried myself off,and put on my school uniform.I also put on a blue fingerless glove on my right hand to cover up the mark. Then I grabbed my brush,and pulled it through my long silver hair, and to my relief,the brush glided through with ease.

I then went into the kitchen and made a quick batch of scrambled eggs that one could say it tasted like they got it from a five star restaurant. After eating,I quickly gathered my things,along with my deck. Making sure I had my Talisman on,I walked out the door and headed downstairs.

After walking out of the building, I suddenly felt my Talisman feel hot on my neck as it glowed. I looked to see someone across the street exit a game shop. I froze. The boy who I saw had the male uniform of Domino High, tri-colored hair like the Pharaoh's and hanging over his chest was the Millennium Puzzle! I found him! Well that was easy.

The boy seem to take notice of me as he smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back."Hey are you new here?" He came over to me and asked. I nodded and gestured to the apartment building behind me."Yeah,I just moved here from America."He smiled brightly."Oh cool! Oh,I'm Yugi Muto by the way." I smiled and held a hand out to him."I'm Shikiira Silvieay." He gasped.

"You were on the news two days ago!" He said ,his eyes widened and for some reason,showed a hint of concern." They said your plane crashed in Egypt and people thought you were dead! But just this morning you showed up on the morning news and they showed a clip of you walking through Domino Airport!What happened!?" I eyed him oddly."Why would I be on the news?"

His smile came back,"You're the Silver Duelist ,the top duelist in America,how could you not be?" I mentally slapped myself,how could I forget such a thing. His smile faltered again."But how did you come out unscathed?" I put a finger to my chin and thought for a moment. If I told him the truth,he'd probably think I'm crazy. I really hate lying. I hope I wont make a habit of it."Well I guess I was just lucky."

He seemed to look at me with disbelief,but seemed to take it ,'cause you can't really recover from a broken bone in two days. He then took another look at me again and asked." Say, are you going to Domino High?" I nodded."Ah sweet,ya wanna walk there together,I can introduce you to my friends!" I smiled brightly,then bowed and gestured to him in a funny way and said in a voice of act."Lead the way,sir!" We both laughed as we started heading toward the school.

* * *

"...And then I said,'No Joey stop! That's not soda that Sud Soap!' and he ended up spraying it all over Tristan ,and had the taste stuck in is mouth the rest of the night!" I laughed as he finished his story."You guys sure have a lot of hilarious tales." he laughed."Yeah,they're a wild bunch." I giggled slightly and say."Hope they don't mind having their 'wild bunch' getting one person bigger."

"Oh I'm sure they'll accept you without a second thought."He says putting a hand on my shoulder. Now getting better look at him,he seems to be as short as me.

"Hey look!" He says,looking straight ahead."We're here,come on,lets go find my friends and introduce you!" He then grabbed my hand and dragged me around looking for his friends. After 5 minutes of searching around ,we approached 3 people who were chatting to each other. "Joey,Tea,Tristan!" Yugi called waving his arm. The three walked over to us.

"Hey Yuug,who's dis." The blond one asked,looking at me sorta wide eyed. He wore the same uniform as Yugi, and had honey colored eyes. Yugi gestured to me." This is Shikiira." I gave a small wave as all three stared at me with big eyes." Whoa ,are you saying she's _the _Shikiira,as in Shikiira Silvieay!?" asked they guy who's brown hair was combed into a spike,with brown eyes as well,along with the uniform." Yugi nodded."But she doesn't want to talk about the plane incident." They all nodded.

"Well anyway." says the girl in the school uniform too. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She held her hand out to me."I'm Tea,nice to meet you." I smiled and gladly shook it."You too." The blond one then gestured to himself,"And I'm Joey Wheeler!" he then gestures to the spiked hair guy."And he's Tristan." I slightly bowed and say" It's nice me meet you all."

As I lifted my head ,the school bell rang and every one started to walk inside the building."Well,guess we'll catch ya lat'a Shikiira." Says Joey as he,Tea and Tristan started to walk off. Yugi then turned to me."Guess I'll see you after school,or sooner hopefully." I smiled and nodded."Yeah ,see ya!" We then parted and headed into the school. I had to walk to the office first and receive my schedule and find out what classes I'd be in.

I had World Geography for 1st hour, Art for 2nd, and Gym for 3rd .Then came Study Hall 4th,Geometry for 5th ,Literature for 6th ,Choir for 7th,and last Biology for 8th. Thank goodness I got all the classes I wanted. After that,I headed off for my first hour. I ended up getting there a bit late.

When I walked in,the first person I noticed was my tri-colored haired friend,also the wielder of the Millennium Puzzle. Her saw me enter and a big smiled appeared on his face. Everyone else just stared."Excuse me..."Says the teacher,"May I help you?" I then turned him and remembered what I was doing." Oh sorry I had to get my schedule and I..."

"Oh I see,you must be the new student I was going to get."He then turned to the class and gestured to me."Class ,this is Shikiira Silvieay. She's from America and just transferred here,so I ask you to treat her well." When my name was said,a couple people started murmuring things. I picked up a few things of what they were whispering ,and what they said was obvious.

"...she's the Silver Duelist..."

"...top duelist in America!..."

"...she's an awesome duelist!..."

I'm probably gonna get this for the rest of the day."Miss Silvieay,why don't you sit by Mr Muto. Mr Muto please raise your hand!" Yugi raised his hand immediately as he said the words. I walked over to him and smiled."Well I guess it was more sooner than we thought."I whispered to him. He smiled."I'm glad we're in the same class." I nodded in agreement. I was glad too,cause not only was I with a new friend,but the Pharaoh as well.

The next 2 classes went as well as the first. Art was fun as always and when I hit Gym,it turned out Tea was in that class,another thing I was happy for. We did some dance routine that me and her liked a lot. Turns out me and her a few things in common. She and I love music and dancing,though I like singing more. But when I went to 4th hour,things became a bit interesting.

This time I had a class with all four of them,which really delighted me. Again I was introduced and murmurs filled the class room." There's an open seat by Mr Kaiba, Mr Kaiba, please raise your hand." After a small pause a hand was raised near the back of the room. I could see them from up front. But when I got to the seat I was assigned my eyes grew. The one I was sitting next to,looked exactly like Priest Set! Though I knew he was just a reincarnation. I couldn't help but feel he was him. I had to resist the urge to hug him like she did to Ishizu. Though I wasn't pretty sure he still wasn't much a fan of hugs like his past life.

"You're staring..."

I was brought back to reality when I heard him speak and felt a little embarrassed."Oh sorry,It's just that you look a lot like an old friend of mine." He looked at me for a second then looked away,but I didn't expect him to say."So the Silver Duelist has come to get education in this place,I really wasn't expecting to meet like this." I gave him an odd look as to what he meant. If he viewed this school like that then why was he here." If you view this school like that when why are you here? I wouldn't expect the CEO of Kaiba Corp to get an education at a 'place like this' either."

He smirked "Touche. Well, I didn't want to pay to go to any private school. I need the money for more important things than some spoiled school."Yup he's exactly like Set."Makes sense." I say leaning back in my chair a bit.

"Alright class," announces the teacher,getting our attention." In here you may take your time catching up on work or study for test ,ect. If not your are free to do what,just make sure to keep the talking to a minimum ,alright."

"Yes Ma'am." the class replied in unison,except for Kaiba. After that ,students started moving desks around and talked to each other. Some seem to be taking out games and stuff,which brought my thoughts to my deck,but I didn't know who played except for Kaiba,Yugi may be,but I'm not sure.

So instead I get out a sketchbook. I flipped through the pages to find a blank one. Amoung the sketches were some that of Duel monsters. The Dark Magician, Dark Crusader, Luster Dragon, and..."Is that a Blue-eyes sketch?" I heard Kaiba ask. I turn to him to see him looking at me and the drawing."Uh yeah. It is."I handed him the sketch book for him too look at. His eyes seem to be tracing every detail of the dragon. " I must say, this has a lot of detail. Looks just like the real thing." He says handing it back to me.

"Thanks" I replied ,he usually isn't one to comment,though even back then I was able to get a few out of him in his past life." I looked at the drawing myself. It was his type of monster."Ya know," I heard him again."I would like to sometime see how the Silver Duelist works in a duel. Maybe I can find some time for us to have one." A smile came to my face."Well if so,I look forward to it." He smirked in reply.

"Hey Shikiira!" I saw Yugi approach,though he was a bit hesitant when he saw Kaiba."Hey ,You wanna come and help me teach Joey how to play Duel Monsters?" A smile beamed on my face."Sure!"As I got up Yugi took me by the arm and started to drag me again."Well come on!"I looked back at Kaiba who seemed to be a little taken back for some reason.

* * *

"Joey...Earth to Joey..."says Yugi trying to get Joeys attention."Hey are you in there,It's your turn."Joey was looking at his cards,thinking about which to play."Aw isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Says Tristan as he takes Joey into a friendly headlock. I giggled."Hey there Tristan,"He says,showing him the cards in his hand."Yugi and Shikiira are teachin' me how ta play Duel Monsters." Tristan looks at him oddly."Drooling Monsters ?" Joey looks at him annoyed and pushes him off."'Duel' Monsters ya nimrod!" I laughed.

"Sheesh" Tristan mumbles as he backs up next to Tea."They've been at it for hours." Says Tea,considering the duel went well into lunch break ,but we stayed in the classroom."Joey is starting to get the hang of the game,but Yugi is like an expert,as well as Shikiira."

"Okay Yugi..."Says Joey as he pulls a card out from his hand and lays it in the monster zone on his dueling mat."It's time to duel!" Tea starts to explain Duel monsters to Tristan. I don't know why cause before he acted like he knew it,sense he knew who I was."See each monster card has an attack number,and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponents life points wins the duel." Joey looked confident,but I wasn't so sure sense his monster only had 800 attack and 400 defense,and he played in attack mode too."Pretty good move ,huh Yugi?" Yugi smiled and grabbed a card from his hand"Yup,pretty good move,but..." He place his monster in attack mode. It had 1500 attack and 800 defense."not good enough."

"What!?" Joey said,almost jumping from his chair and slamming his hands on the table."Thanks a lot,a card that powerful totally wiped me out!"Tristan wasn't really helping with his comments"Whoa you stink at this game Joey!" I shook my head."Nah, ya did fine,Joey. Yugi just has better cards." Yugi nodded."Yeah,ya see my Grandfather owns a game shop,and I get all my best cards from him."

"Wait,"I say."You mean that game shop across from my apartment building?" Yugi nods. Joey then stands up and puts his hands on the desk once more."Your own game shop!?What are we waiting for? Lets go!" I then come in and say." Well we still have other classes,we can go after." Yugi nods."Okay,maybe I can even get my Grandpa to show us this super rare card he's card he's got." The bell then rang for class to begin once more for the day for the next class to start.

I gathered my things. But before I left,I took out my sketch book and ripped one of the pages out,then I wrote something and signed it with my signature and folded it into fourths. I put the sketch book up then looked around for someone who I hoped was still in the room. Thankfully they were almost at the door and I caught them in time."Kaiba!" I called for him. He stopped at the exit and turned to me ."Here take this."I said handing him the folded paper."What is it?" he asked"Oh just a little something."I said walking past him and out in the hall."I hope we get to duel soon!" I waved and started down the hall to my next class.

Kaiba had stared down the way I went for a few moments before turning his attention back to the paper. When he unfolded it to see what it was,a smirk appeared on his face. It was the drawing of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that he took interest into. I left a message on it that read...

_Was nice meeting to always follow your path of light. -Shikiira Silvieay_

_Was nice meeting you too Shikiira. _Kaiba thought to himself._ Things seem to have just got interesting,especially that rare card Yugi talked about. I wonder..._

* * *

"Granpa! I'm home!" Yugi announced as we entered the game shop. There was a small old man at the clerks desk. He wore a casual long sleeve shirt and green overalls and wore a orange cap. His bangs looked a lot like Yugi's only they were gray and not blond. He aslo had a beard and mustache." And I see you've brought company."He says smiling."Gramps,"Yugi asks."could you show my friends your awesome,super-rare card?" His grandfather raises a brow."Rare card? You mean my special card? Hmmm" he puts his hand to his chin and thinks it over.

Yugi claps his hands together and begs"Please,please..." Joey bows and begs as well "Pretty please?" He looks at us in thought some more."Hmmmm..." he then smiles and says "Ha ha! How can I refuse?" He then grabs a small worn brown box from his pocket and places it on the table."You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often." He then looks up at us,I swear this is starting to get a little dramatic."Ready?"He asks"Here it is." He opens up the box and takes out the card showing it to us. My eyes widen. It was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! He had one of the seven that were hidden somewhere around the world! That means there is only three left somewhere! I was lucky enough to find three and their combo cards.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon,"Yugi's grandfather began."So rare,so powerful,I never let it leave my hands."Awesome" Joey says staring at the card along with Tea gasping a silent"Whoa." Tristan though didn't seem at all dazzled like the rest of us and snatch the card from Mr Muto's hand to look at it closer and says."Hmm. Doesn't look all that special to me." I then quickly took it away form him and handed back to while the others sweat dropped.

"This card is priceless!" says Yugi's grandfather now holding the card close so It doesn't get snatched again."There are only seven of them in all the world!" A big smile appears on Joey's face."Speaking of priceless,I'm ready to trade." The old guy holds it even closer."Not for this card."Huh,Naw, I didn't mean dat card." he rephrases."I mean show me some other cool cards ta get me started."

But before they could get anything,the bell to the shop door jingled as some one walked in."Hello."Says Mr Muto ."Can I help you?" we all turned to see that it was Kaiba ,holding a brief case, walking in."If you can't,"He says "It certainly wouldn't surprise me."

"Seto Kaiba?" says Yugi surprised. Joey seemed be just as so."Kaiba!?" Tristan then asks"Doesn't he have a big ,fancy company to run?What's he doing down here?" Kaiba himself answers the question."Not that it's any of your business,but I came to see the card."Joey walks up to him and smiles."Hey are you into Duel Monsters too?This is perfect. Maybe we could all duel together sometime."

"Me duel you? "Kaiba asks like it was a joke."I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire."Guess he's a jerk like his past life too. I don't know how I was able to see past that and become friends then,but he didn't treat me badly which I never knew why." What?" Joey asked,a little offended."I am the number one ranked duelist in the country,and the favorite to win the duel monster championship." And always full of arrogance and self-confidence."You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me." Okay maybe even more so.

"Ooh,I'm shakin'."Says Joey sarcastically ,now clearly angered."Maybe you'd like to settle this with fist instead of cards?" Yugi and I then step in between them."Whoa,Take it easy ,Joey." Yugi says putting his hands up."Yeah,this is not really something to start a fight over." Joey really wanted to though."But Shikiira,Yugi,Kaiba's askin' for it." I could really tell Kaiba seemed to be enjoying it as he held his smirk."Asking for it or not isn't an excuse Joey."

"I'd Listen to Shikiira ,Wheeler. She's more level-headed than you could ever be."He's was alos the fist to notice I was such as. I gave him a displeased looked which sorta made his smirk falter a bit,but it stayed. "Now," he starts again."Does this have any worthwhile cards or not?"

His eyes suddenly widen as he spotted Mr Muto's special card laying in its case on the counter. "Hey!"He then shoves past Yugi and Joey,but walks around me to the clerk table and puts a hand down."Can it be!? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this!?"_ It is. The card I've been searching for._

"Well, enough window shopping." says as he closes the box, snapping Kaiba out of his thoughts."Is there anything else I can help you with?" Kaiba growled silently then slammed his brief case on the table and opens it to reveal it be filled with strong and powerful Duel Monster cards. Mr Muto gasped at the site of them."Listen to me old man." says Kaiba."Give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card,and I'll trade you all of these." Every one else went wide eyed."Whoa!"

"Ah,nice. But no thanks." Every one but me and Kaiba gasped at his decline,though Kaiba did growl in response."Fine. If you wont trade it,maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask." Of course,Yugi's grandfather declines again."I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more than you could ever offer. Not because of it's power or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend,and so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it completely out of the question."

I smiled,how sweet. I'd would have done and said the same thing. Kaiba just grew wide eyed at his turn down,not wanting to believe a word he said. _No! _But at least Yugi thought the same way."You'd feel the same even if it were a common card ,right, Grandpa?" His grandpa confirmed it."Exactly. You see this precious card has bonded with my heart."Kaiba slammed the brief case closed.

"Fine! I've had enough of your nonsense."He then turned away and took his leave."Senile old fool."He then got in his limo and drove away._ Heart of the cards... _he thought to himself. _Ridiculous! These cards are all about power,and one way or another,his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card will be mine._

* * *

The next day."I hope he has some cool cards today."says Joey,as the gang and I walk from school to the game shop."Me too" says Tristan along with Tea saying "Yeah." Walking though the shop door,Joey calls out."Ok,Gramps! I'm back to get more cards!" But to our surprise,no one was inside."Hey,hey Gramps!"The blond called again."Granpa,"Yugi calls."I'm home."I call out as well."Mr Muto ! Where are you?"

"Maybe he went out." Tea says trying to figure out why he wasn't here."Maybe,"says Joey, but unsure."If he was,the door would have been locked and the lights would be off." I say,then suddenly we hear the store phone ringing. Yugi then goes and answers it."Hello,game shop...Kaiba!?"I gasped as his name was said."Kaiba! What have you done Kaiba!?"

"Yugi let me talk to him." I say and he hands me the phone."Kaiba, whats going on?" I say in a calm,yet demanding tone._"Ah,Shikiira, didn't expect you. Yugi's grandfather came over for a visit,but now he isn't feeling well. I just wanted to let Yugi know." _I knew he did something,his tone was too obvious."Kaiba , you better have not done anything rash over a little card." I heard him slightly laugh on the other side of the line._"A little card you say. I assure you its more than 'a little card'. Even though the drawing you gave me was sweet and all,I still want the real thing." _My eyes narrow at the phone as he hung up. I then turn to the others and say."Lets get going ,we have to help ." They all nodded and we ran as fast as we could.

* * *

Arriving at Kaiba Corp we rushed in and took the elevator to the top. When the doors opened,we saw Yugi's grandfather collapsed on the floor."GRANPA!" Yugi cried as we he rushed over to him,followed by me and the others. "Grandpa,"Yugi asked,kneeling down to him."Are you okay?" His grandfather weakly looks up at him and says."Yugi,I failed." I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards ,but I lost." He then falls back down."Grandpa!" I then lean down to him as well."Mr Muto !"

"How's the old man feeling,hmm."

We all look up to see Kaiba standing in a doorway at the back of the room. "Kaiba,you sleeze!" Joey yells."What have you done to him!?" Kaiba had a smirk on his face."We had a duel,that's all. With each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool."Tea pointed at him and yelled."You should be ashamed of yourself!"

I stood up and gave him a dark glare."Seems like you did more than duel him." I say." Judging by his condition, you did something that could put anyone one out,champion or not! I can't believe you did this over a piece of paper!" I yelled,his smirk seem to again falter,but let out a laugh in response." It may be a piece of paper,but is a piece of paper that will make me the strongest duelist in world."

"Only a single card,Kaiba. A card in a deck that revolves around chance." I say." And strong card or not,It can still be easy to beat even with the simplest of common cards." His smirk faltered again,but then he took out Mr Muto's Blue-Eyes card he won."Right you are ,Shikiira,But I don't even need a single card to beat one such as this." he then grabbed the card with two hands...and tore it in half!

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi gasped,along with everyone else."Yes the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card,and this one,will never be used against me."Mr Muto reached out weakly to the torn pieces that Kaiba tossed to the floor."My Blue-Eyes White Dragon. My Treasure..." he then groaned in pain."Grandpa,hold on..."Yugi then glared at Kaiba with tears starting to form in his eyes."How could you do such a thing!?"

"Yugi,here! Take this."His grandfather says,holding up his dueling deck."Huh?Grandpa?" Yugi asked confused."I built this deck. I put my soul into these cards,and I taught everyting you know Yugi. Take them. Take my cards and show him respect. Teach Kaiba to respect the heart of the cards,Yugi." Yugi was too worried."But Grandpa,you need help. I've got to get you to a doctor."

"Sounds like an excuse."Kaiba says,stepping up to them."Your friends can care for your grandfather,while you can I duel,unless your afraid." I glared at him more and was about to say something until Joey says."Take him Yugi!" Yugi gasped and me and Yugi turn to him,Tristan and Tea."We can take care of your Granpa,while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach dat rich spoiled brat what'a real duel is all about!" Tea was on the same page." We can look after for your Granpa Yugi." Yugi wasn't really sure."I don't know."I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an approving smile with my eyes full of fire."You can do it,your a skilled player. You just gotta always believe. Never stray from your path of light." he smiled and Joey added to it."Yeah,and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yugi!I know you can."Tea then says."We all do."

Yugi's expression then changed to that of pure fired up determination. He then turned back to his hurt grandfather to took a hold of his deck."Okay Grandpa, I'll do it."Letting go replied,"I know you will,my boy."

"Everyone,"Says Tea,taking out a black marker,pulling the cap off."Put hands together."We all did as so and she drew a smiley face over them that fit together like a puzzle."And I'll mark us with a special sign." I smiled but Joey and Tristan don't get it."It's a symbol of our friendship."

"A mark to remind us that even when Yugi's dueling,no matter what happens, we'll always be there for him."I add. Tea nodded."Exactly."

I was about to follow the others to get Mr Muto to the ambulance below but..."Hold it right there Shikiira." I turned to him with a glare."What?" He smirked and asked." Remember the duel we agreed to." I nodded."I want you here,so after I beat Yugi,you and I can battle. Cause after I beat the Silver duelist,the top duelist in America, people will know there is no one out there who can beat me." I just smirked and laughed."Ya know some how,I doubt it. Because your arrogance will be your downfall." he only smirked in reply.

Kaiba then led us into a large room that looked like a stadium. The field below ,took the design of a duel monsters monsters mat,and on either end were towers with a single game booth that I'm guessing is were the players stood. Kaiba took the one a far and Yugi took the other"I designed this virtual stadium myself."Kaiba explains."Impressive ,hmm?I think you'll agree,it adds a bit more life to the game. We each begin with 2000 life points. First player to hit 0 loses. Are you ready to play,runt?"

"Play time is over ,Kaiba!" I then felt my Millennium Talisman heat up a glow ,and at the same time I saw Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glow."YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" I heard him cry out...and feel his presence change to that of someone familiar. When the light dimmed Yugi seemed to have grown taller and his appearance seem more intimidationg. Kaiba gasped at the sight."Ah,what the."

My eyes widened as Yugi spoke.**"Now Kaiba,prepare yourself,because its time to duel!"**The voice that came out wasn't Yugi's,but I knew very well who it belonged. It belonged to dear and old friend of mine. One who helped me out in the pasts when I was suffering. My partner in battle,the Pharaoh.

* * *

**LP-Kaiba: 2000/Yugi: 2000**

"Virtual systems ready,"Says Kaiba grabbing a card from his hand."So lets begin."He then places a monster in attack mode."I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-me Giant." A green light started to appear on his side of the field."You've never dueled like this before." Suddenly the monster he played appeared on the field with 1200 Atk and 1000 Def. And it was giant as the card described it. It was green skinned and only had one eye,its teeth bared at the Pharaoh who gasped.**"He brought the monster on the card to life." **Kaiba then says."It's my virtual simulator. It creates life-like holograms of every duel monster."

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes.**"So this is how you beat my grandfather."** He then grabbed a card from his hand.**"Well now,it's my turn. I call upon the Winged Dragon,Guardian of the Fortress!" **he then placed the monster,with1400 Atk and 1200 Def, in attack mode and it appeared on the field.

"Wha-Monsters!? Real Monsters!?" I turn to see Joey had came back."There not real,there just holograms that were designed by Kaiba to make the game life like." I say. He then turns to me ,giving me a surprised look,but returns his attention back to the game.

"**Fireball attack!" **The Pharaoh commanded. The Winged Dragon then let loose a fireball upon the Hitotsu-me Giant and destroyed it,creating a giant explosion that I had to shield my eyes from."Big brother! Are you alright?" I hear some one call. On the other side of the field I see a small kid with long messy black hair. I'm guessing he's Kaiba's younger brother. Kaiba's Life points dropped.

**LP- Kaiba 1800/Yugi 2000**

"Alright!" I hear Joey cheer."Go Yugi!" I call out to the Pharoah as well." Keep it up,you can win this!" he turned to us and gave a thumbs up. Kaiba then drew a card and looked at it."Well played ,Yugi, for a beginner. But how will you deal with this. Appeared on the field was Sagi the Dark Clown, a weak monster with only 600 Atk and 1500 Defense.**"Sagi the Dark Clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength."**

"True,"says Kaiba." You Winged Dragon's attack is 1400,while my Dark Clown's is only 600,But if I combine it with this card..."He says placing a card in the spell/trap card zone.**" A magic card!"** the Pharaoh gasps."Exactly."Kaiba replies."The Negative Energy Generator." I gasp as well."That multiplies his monsters attack by 3 making it's attack 1800! Enough to take out the Winged Dragon!" Kaiba smirks."Right you are Shikiira. Now,Dark Clown,attack with Dark Light!"

Sagi the Dark Clown did just as so,and fired off a dark ball of energy that struck the Winged Dragon and sucked it into nothing,ridding it of the field.

**LP-Kaiba 1800/Yugi 1600**

"As you can see,combining cards can be very effective."Says Kaiba as we watch the Pharaoh's life points drop. I looked at the Pharaoh to see him draw ,but didn't seem to like what he drew. He then placed it in his hand and took a different card and put it on the field in defense. But as the monster was generating."Dark light Attack!" The monster then ceased it's materializing and disappeared."Hang in there Yugi!"I here Joey call.

Monster after monster Yugi had put in defense,Kaiba destroyed each and every one with Sagi the Dark clown."Come on!" I called out." You can do it! You just need to believe you can pull this off!" Kaiba again destroyed another defense monster Yugi had played."You're not fairing any better than the old man did, deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather." I growled and yelled at him."It is not! Just because he hasn't drawn anything big yet ,doesn't mean he wont, and doesn't mean its weak. This is a game of chance Kaiba,cause you never know what your gonna draw. So don't act like you know everything. But if he believes he can win this ,then may luck be on his side. Power ain't everything. Even you can draw the wrong card that can mess everything up!" Kaiba's smirk falter once again,am I the only one who can make him do this?

"**Shikiira is right Kaiba. My Grandpa is a great man and a better duelsit than you'll ever be. He intrusted me with his cards,and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards,Kaiba. Because if I start drawing the cards I need,then I can prove how wrong you are." **Kaiba's smirk then left his face. Yay, I'm not the only one! He then reached for his deck and drew a card.**"And I believe in my Granpa's deck." **He smirked. Awesome,he drew something good.**"And my faith awards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight!" **He placed the monster on the field in attack mode.**"With a destructive power of 2300!"**

Kaiba growled as Gaia charged and stabbed it's sword right into Sagi. The Dark Clown then faded away and Kaiba's life points dropped again.

**LP-Kaiba 1300/Yugi 1600**

"Way to go Yugi." Joey cheered as well as I." Yeah,that's how it's done!" I see the Pharaoh turn to me and smirk ,then turned his attention back to the duel."Alright Kaiba,your move." Sadly for us Kaiba's smirk reappeared."Ha! This'll be over sooner than you think."He drew his and looked at it. His smirk grew. Uh-oh,he drew something,and he drew something big.

"I call upon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Me,the Pharaoh and Yugi all gasped.**"Huh? No way!"**

"Impossible! We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half!" Says Joey not believing his eyes."Unfortinatly ,it is."I say." There are only 7 in the whole world. And it's possible he had gotten his hands on one of those seven."

"Right again, Shikiira." Kaiba says turning to me." You're such an observant one. I really look forward to our duel. But for now..." His Blue-Eyes then attacked Gaia with White Lightning,disintegrating him, and taking a large bite out of the Pharaohs life points.

**LP-Kaiba 1300/ Yugi 900**

"Ha! Your monster's destroyed. Faith or no Faith,you will fall before our superior monsters,Yugi. Power is what this game is all about,you fool. Faith is for losers. Like your pathetic grandfather." Yugi grit his teeth at Kaiba's word as well as I."In your entire deck,there is not a thing that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yugi again had to go on the defense. Making me worry if he was ever going to draw anything to help him. But I gasped as Kaiba drew another card and showed what it was."So what hope do you have against 2?"

How could he have gotten his hands on another!? There would only be 2 left with him already having 1,me 3,and and the one he tore up. But is it possible he could have another. If I do go against him and he has three. What would happen if me and him duel? Would I win or lose? The odds would be 50-50, but does he really have the last 3?

"Why don't you just admit defeat ,Yugi?" I could tell the Pharaoh really looked frustrated. I couldn't let him start doubting."Don't give up!" he then turned to me."You've never given up before,so don't give up now! You can beat him! Even if he had all seven in his deck you could still beat him! Because there is always something! And that something is in your deck. I know there is!" He stared at me for a moment,then nodded with new found determination

"**I won't give up. Grandpa is counting on me." **He drew a card and looked at it. Judging by his reaction he got something he needed.**"Swords of Revealing light!" **He called out,placing the card in the Spell/trap card zone.**"It stops all monsters on the field for 3 turns." **Light-shift swords then fall upon Kaiba's Blue-Eyes,blocking their line of attack. I smiled, now he has a chance.

"How desperate."Says Kaiba."What possible good will a 3-turn delay do you?" seriously,must he always be so demotivational?" It gives him a chance to draw something he needs to defeat you. What else?" I turned to Yugi seeing him deep in thought." In three turns he can draw the right pieces to finish the puzzle he must complete. He just needs more than a single card to win,strong monster or not!" For some reason when I said 'puzzle' he looked like he found something he do.

"Quit your stalling Yugi,or you will forfeit the match!" The Pharaoh just glared at him."I never forfeit." He again drew,and by the looks of it,he got something he again needed."Draw any card you like,it wont change a thing." Says Kaiba as he draws and puts a card in his hand."My dragons may be frozen for another two turns,But my new monster is under no such spell!" he says as he grabs another card and places it on the field."The Judge Man with and attack power of 2200!" Judge Man then attacks the Pharaohs defense monster,destroying it.

It was the Pharaohs turn again,and it seemed he drew another good card as he place a monster on the field in attack mode with 2500 Atk and 2100 Def.**"Dark Magician,Attack!" **The Dark Magician then trusts his palm forward sending a force of energy at Judge Man,shattering the hologram,and brought Kaiba's life points down.**"Your Judge Man falls."**

**LP-Kaiba 1000/ Yugi 900**

Kaiba didn't even flinch as he watched."Oh,"He says."A sacrifice that doesn't even phase me."he drew another card."And though neither Dragon can move for one more turn,My next card is the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I knew it! He did have the last three! The Pharaoh gasped as he place the monster in attack position. The dragon let out an ear splitting roar as it appeared."Now my dragon attack!"

The Dragon obeyed and The Dark Magician was destroyed leaving nothing else on Yugi's side of the field except his Swords of Revealing Light. I again had to shield my eyes.

**LP-Kaiba 1000/ Yugi 400.**

"So tell me ,Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn,All 3 Blue-Eye White Dragons are free to attack! This game is over no matter what card you draw." Could this be it? Will the Pharaoh lose the duel? Will I have to face his wrath next? No,I can't start doubting him. I never have and never will."Come on!" I call out again."Ya still have one last chance to win this! It's all or nothing now,so let this next draw be worth while!" The Pharaoh nodded and got ready to draw.

" You can't possibly stand against my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. It's over,Yugi. You were never a match for me." The Pharaoh seem to doubt himself again."Don't listen to him Yugi!' Joey called out. I couldn't let him doubt himself anymore. I clenched a fist close to my face scrunching my eyes closed. There has to something else I can say. I open my eyes to my closed fist with the marker drawn on it. Of course! Our friendship marks. This will bring his hopes up.

"Yugi!" I called out ,he turned to me as I held up my hand with the marker marks."Remember why Tea marked our hands? She did it so you would never forget that you alone in this duel. That your not the only one fighting here. Even though you may hold the cards we still fight along side you. Enough doubt already and lets end this together! Your not the only one putting Faith in this last draw!" A smile was brought to his face as he looked at me,and the marker on his hand.**"Your right Shikiira,I got to believe in my cards like you and the gang believe in me." **He then puts his hand on his deck,and as he drew,a smirk appeared in his face.

"Draw your last pathetic card,so I can end this duel ,Yugi." Says Kaiba,getting impatient. The Pharaoh's smirk broadened as he replies.**"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba..." **he then holds up a card to him.**"But it does contain,the Unstoppable Exodia!" **Kaiba gasped in horror."AAH IMPOSSIBLE!" Alright! Now he's in for it.

Yugi then placed five cards in the monster zone.**"I've assembled all 5 special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle." **A star then appeared on the field and emerged from it Exodia had came."EXODIA,IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!NO ONE'S EVER BEEN ABLE TO CALL HIM!" Kaiba cried out,backing up in fear."Nothings impossible!" I say.

"**Exodia, OBLITERATE!"** Exodia then thrust its hands forward,letting lose a gold beam of destruction."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**LP-Kaiba 0/Yugi 400**

"You did it! Yugi ya won!" Joey cheered, pumping a fist in the air."I knew you could do it!"I say.

"This can't be!" I hear Kaiba's little brother say."My brother never loses!"

"**You play only for power ,Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in tha game,there is nothing you can't do." **I smiled brightly and say."Exactly,couldn't have said it any better myself." Kaiba couldn't believe he lost."But-but how? How could I have lost to him?"

"**Kaiba ,if you truly want to know**,"The eye of Horus suddenly appears on his forehead ,but then I also felt my magic surge through me as it appeared on mine as well in response. Even the mark on the backside of my right began to faintly glow under it's glove.**"THEN OPEN YOUR MIND!" **I then felt a surge of energy shoot across the stadium at Kaiba,who flinch and froze,but then fell to his knees.**"There Kaiba,maybe now you will begin to see."**

The glow on both of us stopped as the Pharaoh got down from his booth. I ran over to him to congratulate him on his win."I knew you could do it." He smiled and to my surprise, grabbed me a pulled me into a hug.**"I couldn't have done it without you. You believed in me,and for that I am thankful." **

We parted the hug and I smiled brightly."Your welcome, my pharaoh." I said, bowing slightly to him. He raised a brow at what I said.**"Pharaoh?"** he reiterated in question. I gasped silently But tried to get his thoughts off it, I can't tell him yet. I took his hand and started pulling him toward the exit."Why don't we go and make sure your grandfather is alright." He nodded in reply.**"Right."**

**End of chapter 1**

**Authors note-**

**Shikiira: Was that awesome or what!**

**Joey:It was awesome alright,Yugi kicked but!**

**Yugi:Well I had help,I wouldn't have done it with out you guys!**

**Shikiira:And unknowingly the Pharaohs,speaking of whom,Yami!**

**Yami: Right! Please review and fav if you liked this chapter,it will surly be appreciated!**

**Shikiira: Well guys...**

**All in unison: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Ch 2 A Package? Dueling In Shadows! Pt 1

**Shikiira: Hey guys,welcome back to another chapter!**

**Joey: All right! Dis is gonna be awesome!**

**Tea: Yeah,no doubt about.**

**Tristan: Hey Shikiira,will when will we see you duel?**

**Yugi: I'm pretty sure that is very soon.**

**Shikiira:Yup very soon indeed,but for now... Yami!**

**Yami:Okay! People please note that Shikiira doesn't own Yugioh at all. She's the only one who she does own.**

**Shikiira:All right guys...**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 2 **

**A Package?Dueling In Shadows! -Part 1**

"Joey, make a move already!" says Tristan,getting impatient as it's Joey's turn in his Duel against Tea. It had been at least a week sense Yugi beat Kaiba. Ever sense Yugi banished the dark essence in Kaiba,he hasn't been the same. Me and him haven't talked to each other sense then, and honestly ,I'm starting to worry. Even though he was a total jerk and put in the hospital, I still want to be friends. I'm not sure,but sometimes, I swear I could feel his stares,but I'd never look to see. I never could tell whether those stares were that of guilt, or hatred. I just hope he snaps of out of this phase soon.

"Kay," says Joey as he pulls a card from his hand and places it on the dueling mat."Here ya go tough guy. My Rock Ogre's gonna rock your block off." The monster had 800 Atk and 1200 Def. I was starting to wonder what Joey had put in his deck. Tea then reveals the monster she had to face up-defense mode from set defense. It had the same attack as Joey's monster,but only 500 Def. "Hmm,Yeah,Tea,like that wimpy card stands a chance against my giant rock guy. Give it up!" Joey says with a big grin. Of course though,I knew Tea had something planned.

"Guess I don't stand a chance," Tea says reaching for a card in her hand."unless maybe I use" she places a magic card in the spell/trap zone."The Breath of Light card." Joey looked confused at the card."Huh? Can she do that?" I nod to him and explain."She sure can,the Breath of Light card wears down rock types. Erodes them into nothing." Joey's expression then lost it's confident grin and was dumbfounded."Aah!" Tea smiles and declares her victory."And that brings your life points to zero, Joey. Once again,you lose and I rock."

"You stink at this game." says Tristan and Joey groans in response. Does he really have to say that? Joey's still new to the game and he's still learning. He really shouldn't say such things.

* * *

"Tristan's right guy's." says Joey leaning over a kids playground pull up bar."I do stink. I can't win at duel monsters just ta save my life. What is it Yugi, Shikiira?Why can't I eva' win? Teach me what I'm doin' wrong." Yugi and I looked over at him as we sat on a another bar next to the one Joey was leaning on. Yugi then jumps down and says"Well lets start by checking your deck, Joey." I quickly followed."Huh? 'Kay" Joeys says as he reaches in his pocket for his deck.

"Here ya go." He then hands it to me."Alright,lets see what ya got." Yugi and I then look through his cards."Pretty powerhouse line up,don't ya think?" Joey asked,making me raise a brow. It was more like the total opposite. He didn't have a single magic or trap card in his deck! And his monsters weren't all that strong either. I knew Yugi was thinking the same thing as his expression mirrored my own."No one could win with these." he says.

"Hate to agree." I say still taking a double look through Joey's deck." Your deck's filled to the brim with nothing but monster cards." A small grin appeared on his face,clearly not getting it."You got it. I packed it with every butt-kickin' monster I could find." Yugi then says" But that's not how the game works." Joey gave him a confused look."Yugi's right ,Joey." I say," Duel monsters is all about combining your cards,and that includes magic and trap cards. Not just monsters." Yugi nods and looks at his cards again while saying."Yeah,and with no magic in your deck,your monsters will get creamed every time."

"Huh?" Joey exclaims as he gets off the bars and walks around them to us and takes Yugi's by the shoulders." See! That's the kind of stuff I need to know. Yugi, Shikiira, ya gotta help me learn more." Yugi looks at him,unsure of what to think,but then gets an Idea,as well as I,and I pretty sure we were thinking the same thing.

* * *

After school,Yugi,Joey and I headed to the game shop."My Grandpa's the real game expert in the family. Maybe he could help." Joey then turns to me."But what'a about you, Shikiira? You're the Silver Duelist. The top reigning duelist in America. Can't you teach me anything?" I just gave him a smile,sense my answer was obvious." I can give you some tips,but Mr Muto has been dueling a lot longer than I have,and that's for sure."

We then enter the game shop to find Yugi's grandfather putting up a Duel Monsters' poster on the wall." Hey Grandpa," says Yugi." I brought you an new student." He then turns to us in question."Huh? Student?" Joey smiles and says" I was hoping,since you know more 'bout Duel Monsters than anyone,maybe you'd teach me." Mr Muto then got off the ladder he was standing on."Teach you? Duel monsters is a very complex game."No duh.

"Yeah," the blond replies." Tell me about it. Tea beat me 3 games in a row." Yugi then turned to Joey and says."Actually,Tea beat you 5 times in a row,Joey." I couldn't help but giggle. Ah Yugi,way to go."Huh? 5?" Ah man!" Joey then notices the Duel Monsters poster put up."Hmm. Yes I could teach you to be a great tournament duelist.," says Mr Muto."But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training." Whoa,way to make it sound extreme.

" Ahh,piece of cake." says Joey,thinking it's going to be nothing. Yugi's Grandfather narrowed his eyes."With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my the effort." Yup,extreeeeeeme. Joey's expression and stance faltered as he said the words."Nice goin' there smart smart mouth." says Yugi turning to him. I couldn't help but giggle again.

Joey then gets on his hands and knees and begs to him."Please Yugi,help me convince him. I will work hard. I promise." Yugi then says to him."Listen Joey, teaching you how to play Duel monsters is too big a challenge,even for my grandfather." Oh my gosh. Things are really starting to get dramatic again.

"It's not impossible." I hear say. Joey then looks at him and asks"Huh? Ya mean it Gramps?" Yugi then says."Joey,he already said he can't do it. And if he can't do it he can't do it." Mr Muto closes an eye and says"I never said I couldn't do it,but if I agree you must work hard." They really take this game seriously don't they?" I'll do anything. I promise-I promise!" looked pleased.

"Hmm,fine. Then we'll begin your instruction immediately my young friend,and believe me," he cracks his knuckles."under my tutelage, you will learn. Now can you name the most powerful duel monster?" Joey doesn't he think."Eh,no."

"Can you name the weakest?"

"No."

"You do know what a trap card is,don't you?"

"Kinda. Uh,I have no idea."

Oh geeze

* * *

"_Good evening duel fans and our 10 million viewers at home,and welcome to the Duel Monsters Dome! Where tonight,the Duel Monsters regional championship will be decided. Of the 200 duelist,only that have competed in this marathon tournament,only 2 competitors remain standing. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood,the Bug Brawler,and his opponent,the number-one-ranked Rex Raptor, Dino-duelist! "_Blared the T.V. The gang and I were at Yugi's watching the regional tournament. I've been looking forward to it all week.

"Bug-Boy versus Dinosaur-Breath."Says Joey, for some reason,not believing what he's seeing."What kind of match is that?That should have me in there."I rolled my eyes smiling at him."I know you've been training for weeks,"Says Tea turning to him."But those guys are in another league. Your just not ready yet." I nodded in agreement." Yeah,Joey,one doesn't become a big duelist over a months course."Though his cockiness always seems to get the better of him.

"Sure,rub it in." But then Yugi says."And on top of that,your so tired,you can't keep your eyes open." Joey's eyes were closed,and is he...snoring? "I think grandpa's lessons have been a bit to touch for him." With the way he takes Duel Monsters,that ain't a joke.

"Ya see it's true what they say."Says Tristan,watching Joey doze off."You snooze, you lose!"Joey then opens his eyes and gave the spiked brunette an annoyed look,apparently he wasn't really asleep. He sighs and hangs his head."I must have been nuts to ever think I could learn this crazy game."

"Time for your lesson." we all hear a voice say.

We looked behind us to see it was Mr Muto holding some package."Wha- we're not done!?" Joey cries only for Yugi's grandfather to reply with,"Not by a long shot. You slacker." Joeys groans as he continues."Now quit whining,Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard,but you really are coming along as a duelist,and I'm quite proud of you." Joey looked like he was about to cry tears of joy."Gramps,thank you." he then jumps up to hug him,but Mr Muto walks away ,leaving him to fall to the ground. I had to suppress a laugh,only letting out a silent snicker.

"Oh by the way, Yugi. This package came for you." says while walking over to him."A package?"Yugi asks curiously."What is it Gramps?" he just replies with a "I don't know. It just came in the mail."Yugi then takes the box from his grandfather and looks at it with mystery."Huh? It's from Industrial Illusions."

My eyes widen."Industrial Illusions you say?" I ask with a gasp."That's the company that founded Duel Monsters. Why would they send you a package,Yugi?" He looked at me unsure."I have no idea. Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?"

"You mean Kaiba." Tea asks."Yeah,it wasn't an official match or anything,but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me." I frowned at the statement. I wish he had stayed. I still feel sorry for him. Joey didn't think the same."Just hearin' Kaiba's name gives me a headache."

"Whoa!" says Tristan who was watching what was going on in the tournament."Raptor just stomped Weevil!" Joey then asks"Yugi, Shikiira, are these guys any good?" I know for a fact they are."Oh yeah" says Yugi."They're both pretty tough customers." I nod in agreement." Yup, Weevil uses a deck based on insect monsters and uses sneaky strategies."Yugi carries my line."Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents."Joey seemed a bit doubtful."Itsy-bitsy bugs against duelin'-dinosuars?Raptor has got this one in the bag." Yugi and I though, thought otherwise." I don't think so,power ain't everything."I say

"_All right,Weevil." s_ays Raptor pretty confident about himself. He then places a monster down in attack mode._"Consider yourself dinosaur chow!" _His monster had 1600 Atk and 1200 Def.

"_Oh and Raptor plays the strongest card in his deck,the Terrible Two-Headed King Rex!Looks like this match could be over right here,right now!"_

_-Commercials-_

"_We're back monster fans,and with 2-Headed King Rex in play,it looks like this duel is all done."_

"_Your move."_Says Rex,and Weevil just snickers_. "Hehehehe,and all I have is this weak little bug." _he says placing a monster in attack mode.

"_Weevil Underwood counters with a Basic Insect card." _The Insect monster only had 500 Atk and only 700 Def.

"He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur?" I hear Joey ask,clearly not impressed."The place will be covered in bug guts." Yugi and I thought differently."Maybe,"says Yugi."but I wouldn't underestimate Weevil."

"_King Rex,lets take this championship. Stomp 'em" _Says Raptor, commanding his monster to attack.

"_Hehehe,you've attack your way into my trap,but then,how could your tiny dinosaur-brain know,when an enemy attacks,my Vortex activates!"_Weevil reveals.

"_Oh no! It's a trap card!"_Raptor gasps.

"_Which totally traps your King Rex in it's inescapable embrace!" _ Says Weevil as Raptor's monster is now trapped within a yellow column of wind._"No! My King Rex!" _cries Raptor.

"_And while he's trapped."_Weevil continues while holding up a magic card._"I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him Armor with Laser Cannon." _He then places the card down and a cannon appears on his monster's back._"Not such a weak little bug after all ,hmmm?Attack!" _Basic Insect then fires a laser at King Rex,obliterating it._"And King Rex is extinct." _Raptor couldn't believe it._"Wow,beaten by a bug."_

"_A stunning upset by Weevil Underwood,our newest champion!"_

Joey also couldn't believe it."Man,King Rex squashed by an insect?"

"_And now a very special honor for our new champion. Here to present the Duel Monsters championship trophy,the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions,ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelist,I give you Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!" _Longest...introduction...ever.

From a trap door in the floor of the stadium,said person rose. He then walked over and knelt down to Weevil and handed him his trophy._"Congratulations."_ Weevil nervously took it with a_"Uh,Thank you."_ Pegasus then tells him._"As a regional champion,I invite you to compete in a bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom."_

* * *

"Ha!" says Mr Muto ."With all the excitement of the championships,you forgot to open your package ,Yugi." Oh yeah! That,we totally forgot about it. I wonder what's in it."What could it be?"Yugi wonders as we all look at the box. He then opens it and inside are things that made me curious as to what they are for. There was a glove with a bracelet lined with 10 star-shaped slots,2 star-shaped chips,and a video tape."Some kind of glove."Tea says,looking at the items."And stars."Joey adds."Maybe there's an explanation on the video." Tristan guessed. Yugi then picked up the tape and looked at it curiously."Pop it in and check it out."says Joey,equally curious."Okay." Yugi did as so.

At first nothing but a pixel buzzing screen shown along with hearing static,but the screen slowly faded into color and on the screen was a man with polished light gray hair with part of it covering his left eye. It was...Maximilion Pegasus himself._"Greetings,little Yugi. I am Maximillion Pegasus." _We all went wide eyed."Pegasus!?" Joey gasped."We all just saw him on T.V."says Tea. Mr Muto couldn't believe it and was surprised as well."The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi?"

"_I have heard some terribly interesting things about you,Yugi."_Yugi stared at the screen in question._"Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much,I've decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally. Right here,right now,we shall hold a special duel."_I raised a brow. How is he going to do that?_"We'll have a strict time limit of 15 minutes,and when time's up,the player with the highest life points will be the winner. Are you ready?"_

The others looked just as confused as I was. How in the world is he supposed to duel against a video tape?"Wha-"exclaims Joey."He can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a video?" Tristan agreed."That's crazy." We then hear Pegasus chuckle. I stared in question. _Can he hear us?_

"_No,it's magic!" _Suddenly I see a flash of light appear behind the hair blocking his left eye,and feel a surge of energy bursting through the room. I felt it hit against me but fade as my Millennium Talisman let loose a faint glow. I watch the room grow dark and the gang freeze except Yugi. Instinct kicking in,I rushed over to Yugi's side protectively."Ah! Everything 's growing dark and cold,and the others aren't moving." he then turns to me."Shikiira,what's going on?"

"Yugi..."I say,a little hesitant. I knew very well what this was. It was a Shadow Game. A game that was played during ancient Egyptian times. When I was still with the Pharaoh and the others."I can't really say." Yugi then turned to Pegasus on the T.V and demanded."What have you done to them!?Where have you taken us!?"

Pegasus chuckled again,but that soon stopped as his eyes fell upon me...then my Talisman. His eyes narrowed._"I see Yugi's not the only one with a Millennium item. I guess that explains why my magic didn't work on you, Little Shikiira." _Yugi gasped and turned to me."You have an Item?" I gritted my teeth but gave him a nod but keep my gaze on Pegasus,my eyes narrow."Why don't you tell us what you've done ,Pegasus?" He chuckled again._"We're no longer in the world you know,but I will return you after our game." _Oh, really assuring."Then it's time to duel!" says Yugi,glaring at him.

I felt another surge of energy as I felt the Pharaoh take over Yugi,his Puzzle and my Talisman glowing in sync."YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Again before me was my old friend.**"Start the clock and make your move,Pegasus."** I hear his deep voice say. I felt at ease as he spoke.

* * *

**LP-Pegasus 2000/Yugi 2000**

Pegasus smirked._"Certainly,let's begin." _The clock was then set and both set of their decks and mats._"Nervous,Yugi-boy?" _He asks as he places down a card in the spell/trap zone._"You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before." _Oh no duh,why must every one be so dramatic!?**"You may be good."**Says the Pharaoh as he draws a card._" I assure you I am."_Yugi then takes a card from his hand.**"But I will beat you to save my friends."**

I then felt a faint trail of energy flowing from Pegasus to the Pharaoh,along with a faint glow behind Pegasus polished gray strands. What was he doing?_"You'll never save anyone with that dragon card." _The Pharaoh and I gasp.**"How-?" **I saw that the Pharaoh did indeed have a dragon monster. The Koumori Dragon with 1500 attack and 1200 Def.

Was he reading his mind? If he knew of the Millennium Items,then was it possible he had one himself? All items have their own abilities. Mine was that it amplified my magic and could sense other items. So which would he have? If he is reading the Pharaoh's mind,then what Item does he have? _Come on think! You know this!_

"_I told you,"_ Says Pegasus._"you've never faced anyone like me before. I know every move you'll make before you can even make it." _The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth._"Knowing every move you'll make gives me a distinct advantage,wouldn't you say?" _What a cheat! How dare he use the power of a Millennium Item in such a way! **"What?!"**

Pegasus smirk grew._"For example,I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar."_ He says holding up the card he had face down. It flashed forcing me and the Pharaoh to shield our eyes._"It will draw out your Koumori Dragon from your card and imprison the beast."_ The dragon then appeared above it's card ,then disintegrated into a purple smoke and was sucked into Pegasus's card._"Trapped,never to be played against me."_

I glared at him. Using the power of an Item in such a way was unforgivable. There was no doubt ,he had one,and was using it to deceive others. I wish I could do something!I could try blocking his magic trail,but then what would he do if he knew I was? It wouldn't end well. But' I doubt all this will end well any way. _I hate being useless._

I suddenly felt some energy hit me again,but I immediately pushed it back with my magic,my Talisman glowing faintly again in response. Pegasus narrowed his eyes at me. He was trying to read my mind! But why? Was it because I had an Item?

" _This dark dimensional place is known as the Shadow Realm. _"Pegasus explained as he draws a card and looks at it."A_ place where mystical place monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible." _The Pharaoh couldn't believe it.**"But what you're telling me can't be true."**

"_Tell me Yugi, Shikiira, do you believe there is magic in these cards?" _If he means by the heart of cards,yes,if he means the cards themselves,no,the history behind them,yes,so basically I sorta do. The Pharaoh then pulled a card from his hand.**"Don't you know? You invented this game."**

"_What if I told you I didn't." _The Pharaoh gasped,but I remained un-phased sense I knew what he was talking about. _"In ancient times,the Egyptian's called this the Shadow Game. Powerful Pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions,just as we're doing now,but not with cards. They battled with real monsters, and real magic. Magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world." _The Pharaoh still didn't want to believe.

"**It's a good story ,Pegasus. But these monsters can't be real."** Suddenly a blast of smoke appears on the field._"Tell that to my Dragon-Piper. As it's Flute of Resurrection frees your Koumori Dragon,but puts him under my control."_ The dragon then appears,now bearing it's fangs at it's previous master.**"I have to counter attack!Silver fang!"** A silver wolf then appears on Yugi's side of the field,but it was immediately destroyed as it was too weak against Koumori. Me and the Pharaoh shielded our eyes as the hot flames almost tickled us.**"Gra,the heat!"**

**LP- Pegasus 2000/ Yugi 1500**

"_Ha! As you see,Yugi, these monsters are very real,hehehehehe. And also quite dangerous,hehehehehe." _Pegasus laughed, making me harden my glare at him._"Ah, Yugi-boy. You really are quite entertaining,the way you scowl and sneer." _ I rolled my eyes and say."Who wouldn't up against a total cheat. If you're really as good as you say,then you'd battle with out such magic." He narrowed his eyes at my remark._"And Little-Shikiira,so defiant ,yet so...useless."_ his smirk grew again. I grit my teeth,he was right. And I hate that.

"_But,Yugi,your also completely ignorant about your Millennium Puzzle."_ The Pharaoh stared in question.**"What?" **Again,Pegasus began to story tell once more._"5,000 years ago a powerful Pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away."_ The Pharaoh then asks.**"What does this have to do with me?" **Pegasus continued._"The Pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in 7 mystical Millennium Items." Though now I have been brought to believe that there is really 8. _Pegasus thought as his eyes laid on me._ That medallion of hers,or talisman I'm guessing,wasn't mention in the scripts. Was this one kept a secret?_

"**7 Items?" **The Pharaoh asked curiously.**"Your saying that my Puzzle's one of them?"** A smile appeared on Pegasus's face._"Yes,and there are magical energies locked within it. Magic that could change your life forever if you only knew how to unleash it." _ The Pharaoh was still skeptical.**"But why are you telling me this."** The reason Pegasus gave was true._"Why,simply because I need you to know."_ It was true,he did need to know,and I was the one that had to tell him everything. But I just can't yet,not now..._" I bet Shikiira knows a few things or two about the Millennium Items,considering she's able to use the magic of her own."_

The Pharaoh turned to me and eyed me with suspicion.**"Shikiira ,is what he's saying true?"** I was hesitant to answer , but gave him a nod."Yes,but I can't explain now,time is running out."

"_Indeed, Shikiira,the clock is still ticking."_ He says placing a card in the spell/trap zone._"So I propose we resume playing our little duel." _While the Pharaoh was figuring out what to do next I saw the Pharaoh push the hair over his face out of the way revealing...the Millennium Eye! That's the one he had! He was reading the Pharaohs mind! I saw the Pharaoh start to pull a card from his hand,Zombie Warrior. I immediately reacted.

"Don't play that one!"I say,putting a hand on his. He turned to me in question,clearly not getting why I stopped him."He knows you'll play it and knows exactly how to counter it!" He then realized I was right as he turned back to Pegasus and gritted his teeth."That golden eye he has is known as the Millennium Eye. He's been disgracing it's power to read your mind and cheat. He even tried to do so to me,but I was able to counter it with my own." Pegasus narrowed his eyes again at me,not so happy I knew what he was doing and how.

"_Hurry up now Yugi-Boy. Time is running out for you and your friends." _Pharaoh was still trying to figure out what to do." Try just playing cards from your deck. He wont' be able to figure out how to counter it right away if you play it quickly." I say. "Remember to believe." The Pharaoh nodded and drew a card ,then placed it in the monster card zone with out looking at it.

"_I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior," _Says Pegasus, okay did he seriously not hear a word I just said,or was he so caught up in his moment he didn't pay attention?_"And I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombies lie down and play dead."_ Yup, he was so oblivious to what we just planned.**"Not this time. Did you not hear a word Shikiira said?We figured out your little game, Pegasus. You may be able to read my mind to see the cards in my hand,but you can't see the cards I pull from my deck."**

Pegasus narrows his eyes as the Pharaoh plays his card.**"My next card is...The Dark Magician."** Alright! Now Pegasus is gonna get it! But, unfortunately Pegasus was un-phased and mocks the Pharaoh._"Oh, a big,scary Dark Magician."_ I narrowed my eyes ,how childish.**"Mock me all you like,Pegasus. But my magician will destroy that dragon!"** Pegasus didn't seem to care._"Go right ahead if you think it'll help."_ I let out a slight laugh."It'll do more than help him Pegasus. In doing so he'll be able to take the lead,and as long as he play's it safe,he'll win this duel and saving our friends."

Pegasus still didn't seem to care. It's like he's saying he's already won. What is he up to?_"If it can do all that,by all means play it."_ And he did as so as the Dark Magician emerged from it's card.**"Dark Magician,"**The Pharaoh commands.**"Dark Magic Attack!" **The Dark Magician then trusts his palm forward,sending and dark energy that I could feel,shatter Koumori Dragon, taking down a large chunk of Pegasus's life points.

**LP-Pegasus 1200/Yugi 1500**

After shielding his eyes from that blast,Pegasus laughs like a mad man. "_Hahahaha,nicely played,but by using your Dark Magician,you've let me manipulate you once again." _What? How? Did he some how figure out the that it was the Dark Magician before even the Pharaoh could look at it?_"By playing that one card,you have insured my victory."_ Me and the Pharaoh couldn't believe it.**"No..."** But all Pegasus says is,_"We shall see,Yugi."_

Pegasus then draws a card and his eyes widen as he looks at it._"Oh,a very rare card." _He then shows the card to us._"This is the fearsome Faceless Mage."_ Rare indeed ,first time I've seen or even heard of such a card. The Pharaoh seems to think the same.**"I've never seen that card before,but my Dark Magician is one of the strongest spell-caster monsters in the game."** Pegasus then reveals a magic card._"But how will he fare once I combine my Faceless Mage with the equally rare Eye of Illussion?" _His monster emerged form it's card.**"Dark Magician..."** I realized now what he was up to."Wait! Don't do it! It's a trap!"

"**Dark Magic Attack!"** To late ,the Dark Magician then thrusts his hand forward again,but the attack fails as the magic card Pegasus played to effect. There was a bright yellow glow that both of us had to shield our eyes from. I heard Pegasus chuckle as the smoked cleared. The two monsters remained unscathed,or so it looked. I knew that card must have done something more than negate the attack.**"My attack had no effect at all,his Faceless Mage should have been destroyed,but it's still standing and we're I'm running out of time."**

He was right,there was now five minutes on the clock. I saw the Pharaoh grit his teeth. He then reached to his deck and drew again. He looked at it and played a monster in attack mode.**"I attack your combo with the Celtic Guardian! This mighty warrior will cut your Faceless Mage down to size." **The elf swordsman monster then appeared on the field, having 1400 Atk and 1200 Def.

"_True,your elf is mighty,but you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye if Illusion. Hahaha!"_ I gasped while the Pharaoh cried out.**"No!" **Pegasus then commanded,_"Dark Magic Attack!" _Celtic Gaurdian was then hit with a force and shattered. Wait,hold on, that didn't seem right.**"But that's impossible!"** The Pharaoh says as his life points drop.**"The Faceless Mage doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack."**

**LP-Pegasus 1200 /Yugi 400**

But then a figure appeared next to the Faceless Mage,and not just any figure, it was the Dark Magician with the Eye of Illusion glowing on his chest,his eyes blank. Pegasus must have taken control of him!_"Well,Yugi,our time together is nearly up ,"_Says Pegasus while he places a card face down in the spell/trap zone ._"and as I have more life more life points than you,it appears I am the victor."_ He then claps his hands as if he's saying 'Good game.' 10 seconds left. The Pharaoh had to think fast.

"**Time's not up yet ,Pegasus,and you've left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault."** Says the Pharaoh,holding up a powerful monster card.**"Summoned Skull! Attack!" **3...Summoned Skull then emerges...2...and it charges for attack...1...almost...0. Suddenly the monsters disappeared as the game ended. NO! He almost had it!_"Hmmm,well,we've run out of time,but how close was that?" _Oh no DUH!_"If you had been able to complete that attack,I would have lost. But I didn't,did I?"_ He only won because he cheated. If he hadn't been this would have been an entirely different duel.

"_I have taken the measure of your talents this day,Yugi Muto,and when next we duel,we shall play for far higher stakes." _The Pharaoh,nor I, wouldn't have it." We're done playing your games." I say,clearly angered at him for his fowl-play. Pegasus wagged his finger at us._"Tsk,tsk,tsk. You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter,but I'm not." _He then pulled his hair to reveal his Eye again. Oh now,now what is he doing?_"For as Shikiira said, I too posses one of the 7 Millennium items -the all powerful Millennium Eye. And now I'll show you the true extent of its magic." _It glowed and shot a golden beam of light from the T.V, and land onto Mr Muto!_"You see,I have found that,given the proper incentive,anyone can be made to play my game."_ Mr Muto's soul then rose from his body and flew straight into the T.V! Me and the Pharaoh gasped. Pegasus faded and then a faulty screen of Yugi's grandfather appeared!

"_YUGI!"_ He had cried out with static. The Pharaoh suddenly switched with Yugi as he jumped up to the T.V."Granpa!" I felt the dark magic fade from the room as we heard Pegasus voice one last time._"Yes Yugi,how else will you ever reclaim your grandfather's soul? Hahahahahaha!" _Mr Muto had fallen to the ground when everything else returned to normal. Yugi had started shaking the T.V while calling out for his grandfather.

No...just no...how dare he go to such levels! Taking Mr Muti captive like that! I swear to you Pegasus,that you will regret this. By the mark on the back-side of my right hand,I do swear!

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**Authors note-**_

**Shikiira: Oh no! What are we gonna do now!**

**Joey:Get back Gramp's soul! Dat's what!**

**Mr Muto:And how do you propose to save me?**

**Pegasus: Come to my tournament,what else?**

**Joey: I wasn't askin' you!**

**Yugi: Don't worry Granpa,I'll bring you back,that's a promise!**

**Shikiira: Well with that being said,Yami!**

**Yami: Already on it! People,if you liked this chapter please send us your reviews on what you thought of this,and if you like it,be sure to fave and follow.**

**Shikiira: Alright guys that's a rap.**

**All in unison: Until next time!**


	4. Ch 3 A Package? Dueling In Shadows! Pt 2

**Shikiira: Alight! Again we are back!**

**Yugi: And it's part 2 of the last chapter! **

**Joey:Say,why is dere a part 2?**

**Shikiira: Oh you'll see...so to start off...**

**Yami: Say no more,remember that there is no claimage here,only that of an OC. Also warning-this has a scene that contains blood. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Shikiira: And with that said...**

**All in unison:LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 3**

**A Package? Dueling in Shadows -part 2**

It and been a day sense Yugi and Pegasus had their duel,and ever sense then,Yugi has been away alone in the game shop ,trying to think things through. No one in the gang,nor I came to bother him,knowing he needed his space. It was the weekend and it was Sunday,so there was no school.

When I came home that night,it turns out I had also received a package from Industrial Illusions,but to my relief,all it had inside was the glove and star-chips. I didn't want to deal with him again after what he had done. Taking captive like that. I wanted to beat his butt all the way to kingdom come. But that wasn't the right thing to do. The right thing to do is get back,so I plan on being there at Duelist Kingdom.

Instead of waking up to an alarm I had set,even on weekends,though at a later time,I woke up to a knock at the door. I lazily sat up and walked out of my room to the door,still in my night gown. I open the door to find no one there. Huh? That's odd, I could have sworn I heard a knock at the door. I looked all around until setting my gaze on the floor. There was another package,and it was from Industrial Illusions as well! Why did they send me another package?

I ripped of the paper to reveal...a videotape. So he want's to 'Investigate' my skills, too,doesn't he. My first thought was to destroy it and throw it in the trash. But of course,I still wanted to get back at him,no matter how much I was against the idea. He couldn't take anything else. So I guess what harm could he do? But still...

I decided to play along with what ever he wanted. I went to put on my Talismen before putting the tape into the DVR. On the screen ,sure enough ,Pegasus had showed. _"We meet again Shiki- Oh,um did I catch you at a bad time? Because your hair seems to be out of shape." _I twitched an eye."Well ,ya did catch me before my morning alarm went off." I say dryly._" Woops,my bad."_ I sighed and say" Hold on,I'll be right back."

I then went to brush out my hair,which probably took at least 10 minutes. I then grabbed my satchel that had all 3 of my decks. Sitting back down in front of the T.V I got straight to the point."So,you want to duel now ,right?" He nodded._"But that's not the only reason. When I saw you and your Item,the Millennium Medallion, is it?" _

"Talismen." I corrected,he nodded again._"Right,I was intrigued that you had such an Item,a Millennium Item that was never mentioned in the scripts,that only 7 existed. I was hoping you would tell me why?" _I smirked, like I would tell him." Well sorry to disappoint,but I'm not telling you anything for two reasons, one- like ever I would,and two-you could say I suffer a bit of memory loss and don't remember most of it." It was true,I couldn't remember for safety reasons.

He frowned at my words._"You wouldn't happen to be lying to me would you?"_ I simply shook my head and replied." I never lie,I may keep secrets,but I don't lie,that's a promise." He seem to be thinking it over it for a bit. I make a habit not to lie. If there's something I don't want to tell,I'd just keep it a secret,but if it's not a secret worth keeping,I tell the truth._"All right, I believe you...for now at least."_

"So shall we get started or are we going to chat all day,I'm sure you want to get this over which as much as I." He chuckled before replying,_"Then lets set things up,we'll begin with the same time limit like before and start off with 2000 life points."_ I nod as I set up my mat and reach for my dragon-deck inside my satchel...wait,what if he knows I'm going to use my dragon deck? I never played with the others in tournaments ,only my dragon deck. He probably knows it inside and out if he watched the tournaments I was in. He must know exactly how to counter it,but what if I use a different deck?

After shuffling my deck I set it on the mat,and was about to draw my hand._"Hold on," _I hear Pegasus say._"Before we begin,I want you to toss your Talisman off to the side."_ My eyes narrow at him. He can't seriously expect me to do that just so he can cheat._"If you don't ,Yugi may never see his grandfather again."_ I closed my eyes and thought this over. If I do ,he'll be able to read my mine,and I wouldn't be able to stop it. But I can't afford to make things even worse than they already are. I'll just play along."Fine." I say,taking off my Talisman and toss it away from me._"Good,now,lets begin."_

* * *

**LP-Pegasus 2000/ Shikiira 2000**

Like before, the room turned dark and cold,but I was still moving. The clock was set and we both drew our hand. I drew ,Frontier Wiseman, Time escaper, Psychic Reactor, Mystical Beast Cerberus,and Master Craftsman Gamil._"All right,I'll go first."_He says as he draws and places a monster face down in set defense and another in the spell/trap zone face down._" I assure you,Shikiira,and I'm sure you're well aware,this duel wont be like any other."_

Well no duh. I draw" I'll place this monster in set defense and end my turn." I say placing Frontier Wiseman on the mat as said mode. I suddenly felt a faint source of energy hit me. He was reading my mind,but when he did,he seemed a little bit,confused. This should be interesting._"Interesting indeed." _he says as he draws a card,then places a monster with 1500Atk and 0 Def in attack mode._"I play Tatakawa Knight,in attack mode and destroy your face down Frontier Wiseman." _At his command,my monster was gone,but it was alright, I had him in defense. _"Your turn."_

I drew a card,I got Card Advanced,this should help plenty. I felt him reading my mind again,now he now knows what I'm gonna play,but I want him to know." I play Pursuit Chaser,in defense,then I play Card Advance." I hear him chuckle._"What good will that do?I can just read your mind to figure out what order you put your cards in." _I replied with a smirk,"Yeah,so,I want you to see." He raises a brow in question as I draw five cards and put them in the order I want. I drew in order: Wind up Juggler,Silent Psychic Wizard,Rasetsu,Earthquake,and Miniaturize. I then put them in the order I wanted.

Pegasus then draws but doesn't play a card._"Well,I could attack,but if I do,I'd loose 500 life points for destroying a defense position monster because of it's effect,so I'll end my turn." _I draw again, and draw Wind-Up Juggler,with 1700 Atk and 1000 Def,the card I placed on top." I play Wind-Up Juggler,in attack mode and I attack your Tatakawa Knight with Psychic Sphere!" Wind-Up Juggler then channeled it's energy into one of it's juggling balls and tossed it at his knight,exploding upon impact,taking some of his Life points.

**LP- Pegasus 1800/Shikiira 2000**

"Your move again." He then drew _"I'm begginning to wonder why you aren't playing like I expected,but_"and placed a monster in attack mode with 1900 Atk and 800 Def._"I'll counter your monster with,Thunder King Rai-Oh,and destroy it." _I didn't even flinch. I lost some life points,but it was okay,caused,I'd be bringing it back,not only that..."Wow,I thought you knew." He looked at me again in question,but then I felt him read my mind again._"Oh now I see,when Wind-Up Juggler battles an opponents monster,after damage calculation,You can destroy my monster,a mistake I'll be sure not to make again." _His monster was destroyed,but he took no damage.

**LP Pegasus 1800/ Shikiira 1800**

I drew another card and it was Silent Psychic Wizard,with 1900 Atk and 0 Def." I wonder if you caught on yet as to what I'm planning,you could easily figured it out with your Eye." He raised a brow and I felt him search my mind again,and I noticed his eyes narrow._"You're not using your dragon-deck. Why? What's this SPF-deck you're using,and why are you using it?"_ I smirked." Ya should have searched deeper. SPF stands for Spell-caster,Psychic,and Fairy. Those are the types of monsters that are mostly in this deck." I explain." The reason why I chose to use it is because I knew you'd create a deck specifically made to counter my Dragon-deck. And sense you could read my mind,you'd always know what card to play against the ones I played. But now seeing I'm using a different deck,you don't have cards to counter them. So your mind reading trick won't help you all out that much."

He frowned,making my smirk grow." That's right it doesn't matter if you can read my mind to know what cards I play,cause you would barley have any cards to counter them with. Even if you did,your deck is full of other cards you can't uses to stop my strategies." I hear him growl,knowing I was definitely right. What good would his cards do if he can't use them to counter my own?_"That was well played Little Shikiira,but even so,I will win this duel."_ My smirk stayed firmly in place." Alrighty then,what ever you say."

"I now play Silent Psychic Wizard in attack mode! Then I'll use his effect to banish Wind-Up Juggler, and then attack your face down defense monster!" Psychic Wizard charged up his staff then aimed it at his defense monster,shooting out a green beam of light,destroying his monster."And thanks to Pursuit Chaser's effect,you loose 500 life points."

**LP-Pegasus 1300/ 1800**

Suddenly I hear Pegasus chuckle."What is so funny?" I ask,a bit annoyed ,seeing he had his smirk back._"Sense you dealt damage to me with a card effect,I can special summon this monster from my hand on your turn,I'm sure you'd recognize it,and know well what it does." _He showed me his monster card and it turned out to be Eco,Mystical Spirit of the forest,and if it's special summoned like he says,I take the same amount of damage I dealt to him. Great,now we're even again.

**LP-Pegasus 1300/ Shikiira 1300**

"_Guess I do have some cards to counter yours." _I nodded ,but I just simply answered."Yes,you may have some cards in there that can counter mine,but then comes a question : Will you draw them in time before I can take you out?" I hear him growl as he draws again. But by the look on his face, he was pleased with what he got._"Oooh,a rare card. I now play Vanity's Fiend and Attack your Psychic Wizard." _Shoot,that's gonna take damage from me. It's attack was 2400 and Def was 1200,my Psychic Wizard was no match as it disintegrated him."Okay fine,then I get to special-"

"_No you don't,Vanity's Fiend stops all special summonings,so you can't bring back your Wind-Up Juggler." _Great, another card he was able to counter mine with. Must be some Lucky streak he's picking up. I hope it doesn't stick.

**LP-Pegasus 1300/ Shikiira 800**

I draw again and I draw Miniaturize ,followed by the feeling of Pegasus reading my mind once more. _"I know your gonna play Miniaturize,then play Mystical Beast Cerberus in attack mode."_ I nod as play them down."Yes,but do you have any card to counter it?" His smirk disappeared again. I swear,he's so arrogant and over confident,said things will become his downfall. He's so sure of himself he doesn't even realize that he doesn't even know half of whats going on.

Pegasus draws again,but I quickly activate Miniaturize ,targeting his Vanity's Fiend,reducing his attack to 1400 ,same as my Mythical Beast that had the same number for it's defense._" I think I'll get rid of your Pursuit chaser,so it doesn't do any more damage than it has done,a cost I'm willing to take." _He decides to use Eco to destroy it,some stupid thing he's done,cause I know what comes next.

**LP-Pegasus 800/ Shikiira 800**

It was may turn again ,but I noticed the time now. 5 minutes left. I had to end this fast! I drew Earthquake. This will help now,I'm glad I put those cards in the order I wanted." I now play Earthquake! Putting all monsters on the field into defense position! And for each Magic card I play,Mythical beast gains a counter and gains 500 attack for each." I hear Pegasus growl. Guess he still can't counter,which makes me smirk." And now I switch my monster back into attack mode,and destroy your Eco,Mystical spirit of the forest!" Mythical Beast then lashed out at his monster,slicing its claws threw,it shattering after wards. Sense his monster was in defense,he didn't take any damage. I noticed the clock again, 2 minutes left now. Hope he doesn't come up with anything,or I'm done for.

"_I draw." _He says,doing as so. His eyes widen and he smirked._"Looks like I win this duel Little Shikiira,because I now play Biltelon, and with 2400 attack,your done for." _Oh no! I watched him place his monster in attack mode. I watched as his monster appeared from it's card,slowly slithering close to my monster. I saw the time again,10 seconds. _"Now my beast, Shredding Bite Attack!"_ 3...It rose in the air,getting ready to dive...2...It lunged...1...0. It was a millimeter before the attack succeeded and the monsters vanished. I let lose a relieved sigh,a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

It was a draw. No one won,but no one lost either.

* * *

I heard Pegasus clap his hands for a good game,though I could tell he wasn't happy with the result._"Well,guess you really didn't win after all.I told you ,you couldn't beat me."_ I let out a laugh. "That may be true,but you didn't win either." I heard him huff. What a fool he was. He thought he could win just because he had an advantage. But I was able to find my way around it."You're a fool,Pegasus. You're a fool because you thought you could win against me by cheating,but in the end it did you very little. You were naïve to think that I only had one deck,but what duelist has only one deck?"

He knew I was right. I could tell just by the look on his face that I as completely right."I was able to find a way around your little cheap mind trick and prevent you from winning the duel. Though, out all the flaws I saw you had during our duel,out of all your arrogance and over confidence and naivety..." He waited for me to answer. Now it was my turn to become all dramatic." Was that you never thought before you acted. You believed you were safe,that you would easily break me down. But no,you weren't Pegasus."

Now I could clearly see there was anger in his eyes,anger that confirmed everything I had just said."And ya know what?" I went on." Even though the duel itself had no winner,it is clear that I am the victor in this battle, not because I won the duel, but because you tried to outsmart me,but in the end, it was I who out smarted you." Now a triumphant smirk of a grin appeared on my face. He was now filled with full blown rage, even though his voice barley showed it.

"_How dare you. How dare you make a fool out of me! You may have won this round,Shikiira, but I assure you,next time we meet,I won't be showed up by a little girl!"_ I huffed at him. He was acting arrogant again. Such pride he had,such pride that could easily bring him down." Why don't you tell me why you decided to pull Yugi and I into your game? To take Mr Muto captive just so he would come to your tournament? Why go to such things? It's just a card game."

"_It's because I need his Puzzle,that's why." _I hear him say. My eyes widen. So that's why. No wonder he went on about the history of ancient Egypt. " And what do you plan to do with the Puzzle once you get it?" A smirk appeared on his face._"What I plan to do is none of your concern."_ I narrow my eyes ." Apparently it is. I might as well tell you this,sense it couldn't hurt,but my Talisman's magic is connected to the Puzzle. So once something happens, I'm the one first to know."

"_I still have questions on your Item,but seeing that's all you'll tell,and,you saying you don't even remember half of the information. I don't really care,I'll get all Items,including your Talisman. The reason why,like I said is none of your concern. You wouldn't understand anyway."_ I raise a brow. What would I not understand? I've been through many things in my life. But what does he want that I couldn't possibly understand.

"_Mmmmmm,I wonder,judging by the question on your face it may be otherwise."_ What did he mean by that? I'm really confused now. What is he getting at? Suddenly I felt the sensation of being searched through my mind again,but this time,it was going deep. I can't let him see what I know. But I can't stop it. He better not be-_No...why this?_

* * *

" _Alia ,get Shikiira out of here! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" I hear my father yell. What was going on? I was so confused. "Mommy whats going on on?" I ask, fear swelling in my expression."Sweetie, there's no time to explain,come on, quick!" She then scooped me up in her arms. She starts running for the back door in the kitchen. _

_She then tries to unlock the door,but the lock wouldn't budge. While she jiggled it furiously,I hear a crash from the living room,and a yelp from my father." Daddy,happened!?" I cry from the kitchen. Sense my mother put me down,my fear filled curiosity drove me to walk back to the living room."Shikiira! Come back here! "I hear my mother call,but I didn't listen._

_When I got to the living room,I saw my father down on the ground over a broken coffee table,groaning in pain as he pushed himself up."Daddy!" I cried. I saw the man my father was fighting. He turned toward me and I hid behind the door frame of the kitchen. The mans eyes were bloodshot and foggy. The man was obviously drunk. He looked like he was out for blood. _

_My father was bleeding from the shoulder, crimson dripping onto the floor. I was completely traumatized at the sight. "Shikiira, get out of here!" I hear my father yell as he turns toward me,letting his guard down as the man swung a fist into my fathers head. I screamed as he fell to the ground._

_I felt my mother grab me as I watch the man continuously stab him with a pocket knife. I paled at the sight,watching blood splatter everywhere."Daddy!" I cried. My mother carried me as she made a dash for the back-door,but the man was too fast as she let out an ear splitting cry as the man drove the knife into her back ,dropping me._

_As did my father,he repeatedly stabbed her many times. "R-r-Ah-un!" She cried to me. But I was frozen as he finished the last stab. He then turned to me,and walked closer,almost zombie like. I backed up the closer he came. But I ended up backing myself into the a counter and had no place to run to. I slid down on my bottom as he raised the knife,and I screamed just as he was about to bring it down..._

* * *

My expression said it all. I was once again traumatized as I relieved that moment. That very moment I saw my parents being murdered right before my eyes in my own home. I was frozen. I stared blankly with fear in my eye's as my imagination played the scene over and over. Of all the memories Pegasus had triggered,it was that very one.

Pegasus,however,was filled with mixed of emotions of surprise,fear,and even a hint of guilt. He wanted to go deep,but he seemed to have gone a bit too deep. Too personal for his own good._"I-I'm sorry."_I hear him say._"I saw something...I really shouldn't have seen." _I didn't respond. I just stayed blank and quiet. _I guess she does understand. _Pegasus thought to himself. _I never knew how much she had been through. She's orphaned and living on her own. Poor girl...I actually can't help but feel... sympathetic and sorry for her. _

" _I'll be taking my leave now."_ I hear him say again. _"I'll see you at Duelist Kingdom." _The screen then went static and I was back in my living room.

* * *

I didn't move. I just sat there quiet and blank,hugging my knees. Why? Why do such things happen to me. Does Fate hate me? Does it hate me so much that it has to be twisted so horribly? All I've ever done in my life is struggle. Happiness,always to be taken away. Friends and family,always to be shot down. I've never truly had my way in life. And here I am again,desperately trying to find an invisible light that's out of my reach. Trying to figure out how to do the impossible.

There's knock at my door after what seemed like all day,but I don't even hear it. After a minute the knock came again. I still didn't answer. Finally after another minute or two,the door opens,sense it was unlocked,to reveal Yugi standing there. I did not turn to him nor did I say anything. As he walked in I heard him call out my name."Shikiira, ya home? Shi-" He then spotted me in the middle of the living room.

"There you are, Shikiira, I wanted to ask y-" He says walking toward me,but was quick to noticed my state."Shikiira,is something wrong?" He asked,now clearly concerned. I didn't reply. I just sat there silently with a depressed expression. He then knelt down to me."Shikiira...?" He then noticed my duel mat and cards on the floor,with my T.V on and the videotape that stuck out of the DVR.

He gasped and realized immediately what happened." Shikiira,did you duel Pegasus?!" he asked now completely worried as he then double check me to see if I was hurt. I didn't say a thing. He then started asking a string of questions."Shikiira,please tell me what happened!" He says shaking me."Did you lose?What did he want from you? What did he take? Are you hurt?" I didn't answer any.

There was suddenly a faint golden glow that I didn't notice until I heard,**"Shikiira,please,you need to tell me what happened."** I turned to see that Yugi and the Pharaoh had switched places again. His slightly crimson, amethyst eyes were looking deep into my deep blue ones,trying to figure out why I looked like I just lost everything. I gulped and managed to answer him ,choking on every word.

"Pegasus wanted to ask me about m-my Millennium Item,b-but I would tell him. After that we dueled,but it w-was a draw." He started to try and comfort me by sitting down next me and puts an arm around my shoulders.**"Go on,it's alright."** I could feel tears swelling in my eyes." I asked him why he was after you but all he said was because he wanted the Millennium Items,including your P-Puzzle. I asked him why he wanted it,but he said I wouldn't understand,but h-he thought maybe I could,so he used his Eye to search deeply into my mind."

I started to sniffle as tears leaked down my eyes." But when he did,he ended up triggering a memory I never wished to relive." He eyed me in question.**"What do you mean?" **He asks. I continued."That memory,it's scarring...It...it..." I could barley put any words together."It was one of my parents being murdered right before my eyes!" I finally let out,almost yelling it.

He gasped as I tossed myself on his chest,burying my face in it and cried like I had that day. I felt him put a hand on my back and the other on the back of my head as he rested his chin on top of it.**"Shhh"** he whispers.**" It's alright,I'm here...I'm right here for you." **I cried for what seemed like over an hour. I cried out all the pain I was holding in. Every moment I cried harder,letting it all out of my chest. I cried so much, I fell asleep in his arms.

_**End of chapter 3**_

**Shikiira; Well...that was very emotional.**

**Yugi: But it was very interesting as well,especially the duel.**

**Joey: Gosh Shikiira, I can't believe ya went through such a t'ing.**

**Shikiira: Any way,Yami,will you please...**

**Yami: Sure, please people if you liked this chapter,please let us know and review,follow ,and fav. It will be sure took into consideration.**

**Shikiira: Alright guys,thats a rap!**

**All in unison: STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	5. Ch 4 Forward! To Duelist Kingdom We Go!

**Shikiira: And we are back once more!**

**Joey: Alright! Lets get this party started!**

**Tristan: Yeah! Time to go to Duelist Kingdom a kick some butt!**

**Tea: I'm gonna kick both your butts you two don't calm down.**

**Shikiira: Alrights guys ,let's chill and get things started. Yami!**

**Yami: On it! Remeber,Shikiira does not own any spec of Yugioh,so keep that in mine while you're reading this.**

**Shikiira: So with that being said...**

**All in unison: LET'S ROLL!**

**Chapter 4**

**Forward! To Duelist Kingdom We Go!**

The next day we were back at school, and me and Yugi were out on the roof , looking out over the city with the sun shinning through the tall buildings,bringing out an orange glow to the sky. Both of us looked depressed. With Yugi's Grandfather gone, I wouldn't blame him. He was the only family he had right now. Even I grew on him ever sense we met. Always such a funny gramps.

Though, I still haven't recovered that much from last night. Ever sense then I can't get my mind of that scar of a memory I relived. I felt so alone. I couldn't understand why. I had the gang and I'm with the Pharaoh again. Well...sort of. It's not the same. With his memory gone ,it's not the same at all. I wished it could be.

I swear,the world hates me. Just when I have a thread of hope it's always yanked away from me. I always thought I could live a happy life,but from what I've been through makes it seem less likely. I'm always falling down into holes that I can't climb out of. Is it my destiny to go though terrible things all my life?

"We'll get him back." I hear Yugi say. I see him looking at me with a small smile. I let a small one come to my face as well."Of course." I reply. He could still tell I was out of it. That I was still thinking about what happened."Shikiira.." I hear him again." Remember, your not alone. You got me and the gang. So in order to get Grandpa back,I gonna need your help." He turned back to face the city. I nod but seem still so distance,but yet I feel like I...

_I'm standing tall,_

_Before a wall,_

_Trying to look over,_

_To see the other side._

_But here I am,_

_Cornered again,_

_Trying desperately,_

_To find my way._

_I'm looking high._

_But I'm far too low,_

_To even see the top_

_Of this block in the road_

_But I walk on,_

_Along the side,_

_Despite the change_

_Of my path._

_I walk on,_

_To find the end,_

_Of this pain_

_I always feel_

_I walk on_

_To find my way,_

_In this_

_Never ending stroll_

_I walk on,_

_Beyond the day,_

_Away from the hurt_

_I've known_

_I walk on,_

_With out a rest,_

_Till time_

_decides to end._

_I walk on_

_Forever_

_And ever_

"Wow..." I suddenly jump as I hear Yugi's voice again."I never knew you had such a voice." My eyes wide as I suddenly realize,"I didn't know I was..." I then felt him put a hand on my shoulder as I turned my head the other way. "It's alright. "He says. I look at him again to see him smiling more brightly now. I smile back this time a true one. He's always such a sweet person. I don't how I'm going to tell him about everything."Why don't we head back inside." He says and I nod and we do as so.

* * *

After school we walk back to the game shop. When we get there we find a letter stuck in the door."Huh?What's this?" Yugi asks aloud to no one in particular and opens it to find Duel Monster cards inside."It's from Pegasus." I say. He then pulls out a card and looks at it. It has the picture of an island with a big castle in the middle."It's an Invitation to the tournament at Duelist Kingdom." Yugi says with a gasp. I quickly ran to my apartment with him following closely behind. When we got there and I opened the door,sure enough a letter was on the floor.

* * *

"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom?" Tea asks."Isn't that an island?" It was the next day and it was fourth hour again and we were looking at the cards that me and Yugi got in the mail."So that's where Pegasus is keeping your Grandpa?" Joey asks and Yugi replies with a,"Maybe." I then cut in and say."Well ,we'll just have to go there and find out." Yugi nods and carries on, looking at one of the cards he got in the letter with a picture of a pirate ship."The boat is going to be leaving in two days.

Tea seemed to be against it as she says,"But you can't go. It's could be dangerous." But Yugi was determined and says." I have to go." I was on the same page as him." I well do I. Not only am I gonna help bring Mr Muto back,but Pegasus is after me as well,so I'm just gonna play along with what ever game he's holding. Besides ,what choice do we have? "

" I still can't believe it." I hear Tristan say."Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away. And now he's toying with you,forcing you to duel in the tournament." Joey then adds,"Right,and without invitations,we can't even go dere wit' you. I wish we could help ya two."

"This is bad." says Tea. Tristan then notices what two of the cards say and pick them up to view them better."Huh? Hey Yugi, Shikiira,check this out. According to this card,the tournament winner takes the grand prize of 3 million dollars!" Wait,hold on,dollars, I thought we were in Japan!

"3 mil..." Joey saws in aw."Yeah." I say."So what? That's not the reason me and Yugi are going to the tournament." I then grab the other card Tristan had and showed it to him."There one here is why we're going. It says the winner gets to duel Pegasus himself. Who cares about the money in a time like this?" Joey though,didn't think the same, as he seemed to be ignoring me."Hey gimmy dat." He says taking the other card and looks at it."Ahh, three million..."

"Guess Joey does." Yugi say with a raised brow. Joey kept smiling."3 million in cold cash. Oh geeze he we go again. Joey once more is out of his mind. I've got a feeling me and Yugi aren't really going to this tournament alone.

* * *

Later, me and Yugi are come outside on the school roof again,and find Joey sitting on the ground and leaning back on the wall staring out at the city."Joey?" Yugi says in question."Joey,what are you doing up here?" I ask."What was up with you back there?" He turns to us, but turns back to view the city with a small smile on his face."Ah nothin'." he replies."I'm just thinkin' about a whole lot'a stuff." We both look at the city as well,the orange sky glowing behind it."Yugi," Joeys begins."Ya know I care about your Gramps,right. I mean he taught me about the Heart of the Cards." Yugi turns to him a smiles."Of course I know." I look at him and smile as well.

"I mean it!" says Joey."One way or another,I'll help you beat Pegasus." he turns to me."Both of you." Yugi and I nod with a looks of determination. Then we walk to his side and sit down with him."That really means a lot to me,Joey."Yugi says as he sits down."I'm glad we're friends."

"Remember the first time we met?" Yugi looks at the ground with a smile and replies,"I'll never forget it. It was all because of the Millennium Puzzle." I listen to their story as they continue."The way Grandpa explained it to me,the Puzzle was originally found in some Egyptian ruins. My Grandpa gave it to me and kind of dared me to solve it. It was the most incredible thing I've ever seen. As soon as I touched it I knew it was special." Oh he has no idea.

"I made as wish on the Puzzle. I asked it to give me a real friend,and I think the Puzzle came through for me." I smiled as he went on."That was when I met up with you and Tristan,although you sure didn't act like me friends at first." Joey laughed."Ha! Ya mean when we were playing keep-away with the Millennium Puzzle?" I rolled my eyes and suppressed a laugh."It was for you man. We just wanted to toughen you up so you could stand up to the real bullies. We were only teasing ya."

"Teasing?" Yugi says like he heard wrong and thought otherwise."You took a piece of the Millennium Puzzle and through it out the window!" He seriously did that!? If I was really an idiot, I would have smacked him outside the head!"And I was the one who tried to help you guys out when that bully picked on you." Joey then says."He was a mean one ,all right.

"_What do we do?" Tristan asks Joey,both on the ground beat up and bruised."Shh." Was all Joey replied with. The bully then noticed some one approach."Well,look what just showed up. It's little Yugi." he says turning to Yugi who was gasping at the sight of Joey and Tristan."Just in time to watch me mop the floor with these guys."_

"_Get back! Leave them alone!" Yugi cried. The bully smirked."And who's gonna stop me? A little shrimp like you? I don't think so. Get lost." Yugi stood in front of Joey and Tristan,shielding them."I won't let you! These guys are my friends!" Joey looks at him in question. The bully laughs."Haha! Okay tough guy. You jumped to the head of the line!" He then beat up Yugi._

"You stood up for us,Yugi." Says Joey now coming back from the flashback."I'll never forget that. Because of you,we got that moron expelled. And Tristan and I learned what it was like to have a true friend." I smiled as Yugi says."Well, at least you retrieved the lost puzzle piece. If you hadn't done that,I could have never solved the Millennium Puzzle."

"The truth of the matter is your the best friend I ever had."says Joey and Yugi smiled in agreement."Yeah. It's too bad you can go with me and Shikiira to rescue Grandpa." Joey then says."Don't worry. Some how ,some way,I promise,we'll all do it together." Yugi smiled as he looked at him."Together?" Joey nodded as he looked out at the city again. I then say." Of course Yugi. We're all a team." I then look at the city as well."Ya know ,I just have a feeling that me and Yugi aren't gonna go alone." Yugi then asks."But Joey,how can you go without an invitation." I then answer for him."Like I said Yugi,for some feeling ,I just know."

* * *

The day to board the ship to Duelist kingdom had come. I was ready for it. I had my satchel with my dueling deck inside,along with my other 2, and my Talisman around my neck. I wore my trademark outfit,the one I woke up in my tomb with. My deep blue eyes glowed with determination,like I was about to ride into battle once again. In a way,I sort of was. I had came with Yugi and he was just as fired up as I was.

"Attention all duelist!" I hear someone announce from the deck of the boat as ever one gathered in front."Welcome to this event sponsored by industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite,invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards,and how well you play. Now then,duelists,cross the ocean,and enter the Duelist Kingdom!"

Every one started to line up,showing their star-ships to gain entry. Me and Yugi waited until we heard a small ruckus.

"Hey ,you!Get out of here!Only official contestants are allowed on board!"

"How do you know I'm not official?" We then see Joey being dragged away by two security guards. I knew he'd come."Becuase official duelist don't try to sneak on board through the lower hatches." I then turned to Yugi and say."See,I told you so."

"Joey,what the-" I hear Yugi say as we ran over to them."Stop your struggling! We're gonna have to throw you out!" Joey refused."No way,I came here to duel,and I'm gonna duel." We then caught up to them."Leave him alone." says Yugi. Joey then turns to us and smiles."Hey there ,Yugi,Shikiira!" Yugi then asks."What are you doing here, Joey?" Joey lightly laughed."Haha,did ya really think I'd let you two do this on your own? Come on help me out."

Yugi and I smile.

"He's with us."I say."Ya gotta let him on." The guard then says."Only people with a star-chip can get one board. There are no exceptions! Understand?" I narrow my eyes. Man can't these people let things slip for a change?"But Joey has a star-chip. Didn't he tell you?" I hear Yugi say and turn to him in question. Does he?Joey looked as confused as I was."I do?" Yugi then hands him something."See?"

It turned out to be one of Yugi's own start-chips."Whats this?" Yugi then explains as he hold up a card."According to this card. A star-chip's proof that one is a duelist." One of the guards then says."Hmm. That may be ,but all participants are given two star-chips. You'll be at a disadvantage.

'I then say."So what? Both get to duel and still have a chance at winning. Let it happen" Yugi nodded and carriers the rest."We'd rather have our friend with me when we make it to Duelist Kingdom. We need him. " Joey stood there touched."Yugi,Shikiira..."

"What we do."Ask one of the security guards to the other. The other the called Pegasus and told him about the situation.

* * *

"I'm glad they let you on board,Joey."Says Yugi holding onto the railing of the boat while me and Joey were leaning on them. All three of us were now on the boat as it set sailed for Duelist Kingdom."Only because you sacrificed one of your star-chips for me."Joey replied."But if any of the other players find out we only have one star-chip each,they could really try to take advantage of us." I smacked him outside the head."They will if ya keep talking!"

"Kind of exciting,isn't it,Yugi,Shikiira?" Asks Joey. I nodded and Yugi responds with a."Yeah."

"Well,what do we have here?"

We all turned to see a long wavy blond haired women with a white vest and purple jacket. She had the dueling glove on with her star-chips clicked in with a yellow bag slung over shoulder. I saw Joey go all wide eyed over her. Oh geeze,here we go."So,"She says."your the Yugi kid,everybody's talking about ,huh?" I then here Joey say."Whoa oh! Check it out." I roll my eyes as she walks over to us,ignoring Joey.

"But I'm amazed a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous ,you know." She says leaning down to him. Yugi looked a bit uncomfortable."Thanks very much,I think..."I then say."Um, I think your getting a bit too close for comfort." She then looks at me and raises a brow."You look familiar,especially that hair..."She says now leaning over to me ,looking at me in observation. Again,too close! She then straightens up and snaps a finger."Oh! Now I remember!"She then points a finger at me."You're the top duelist in America! The Silver Duelist,Shikiira Silvieay,right?" I was hesitant to respond."Um,yeah,that's me." She then claps her hands together."Oh cool!"

"Hey there Miss."Says Joey."I'm a really good friend of these two. The famous Yugi,Master Duelist,and Shikiira,the Silver Duelist. In fact-" She then interrupts him."Your either a champ or a chump. Cut this guy loose. He's fashioned challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games."I cross my arms as she walks away and say."Excuse me,just because Joey hasn't won a tournament,doesn't mean he can't. I'm pretty sure you've lost your fair share of duels. After all,every one doesn't start out a hit. New or not I ain't pushing him away."She then stops and looks at me,slightly surprised at my at my reaction."What ever you say,I'll crush you all eventually. The name's Mai." she then walks away.

* * *

"Hey! Is this a joke or what!?"Joey yells at one of the security guards,apparently not pleased with the room him and Yugi got that was with a bunch of other people who were never in any big tournaments,only small ones,like contest between schools."This is a luxury cruiser. I know you've got better rooms some where!" One of the security guards from before then came in and both security guards grab Joey."You again! Hey,we cut you a break and now you're causing even more trouble?" I then pull them apart,now kinda getting annoyed by all this."Will you all knock it off!" I then turn to Joey and hold up a key."Look,I've got a room so you and Yugi can share it with me,alright?" He smiled and nodded. Finally.

"Huh? Aren't you that kid Yugi?" We hear some one say. We then turn toward the door of the room to see Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor! Yugi was just as surprised."Huh? Yeah,and aren't you..." I continue his line." Weevil,and Rex. From the regionals." They then see me and Weevil's goes wide eyed."The Silver Duelist is here too?" Raptor laughs."Your wastin' your time with those guys. The private rooms only go to people in the last championships,like us."

Yugi then walks up to them ,followed by me and says."Congratulations on winning the regionals ,Weevil." Weevil then says with a smirk."It was nothing." Raptor then says."Yeah,I went easy on him that time."Sure... Joey then comes over and says."Yeah,well,this time Yugi,Shikiira, and I are gonna take the tournament. Right Yugi, Shikiira?"

"To tell you the truth,"Says Weevil."winning the last championship didn't feel like much of an achievement. I guess I can't really call myself a champion until I beat the Duelist who beat Kaiba,along with the top Duelist in America." He is seriously being too modest about this,acting likes it's not a big deal."But I'm sure I'll end up battling both of you in the big tournament,Yugi and Shikiira." He then adjusts his odd looking bug glasses."Frankly,I look forward to it."

"I look forward to it too." Yugi says with a smile. Raptor smirks and then says,"I'm looking forward to some dino-demolition." Weevil then comes closer to me and Yugi."Let me tell you a little secret."He says."It's something none of the other players know about the games yet." Yugi then asks."Oh,isn't that cheating." Weevil then says."The other duelist will find out soon enough,but there are new rules on the island that require more strategy." Raptor thought differently."Ah,rule are for whimps. In a duel you either smash your opponent,or get smashed yourself. It's one or the other."

"It's not really about that,the game isn't all about power." I say, all four of them looking at me." If your always just trying to destroy your opponent, your not really showing any true skill. This is called a strategy game for a reason. You got to observe,plan,and act in this game,if you don't,your monsters will get destroyed every time." Joey agreed with me."Shikiira's right. Strength is good,but you also need ta combined d'em with other types of cards."

"Who asked you?"Says Raptors. I then come back with,"No one had to ask, we can say it if we want to." Sometimes I love being a smart alec. He then growls."Just stay out'a my way,or I'll stomp you like everyone else." he then turns and leaves. I wasn't phased one bit,though Joey didn't take it lightly."Well,see who stomps who when we get to the island."

"Ignore him,"Says Weevil."Lets scoop out the competition."Joey then asks."What ya mean?"Weevil points to the other kids sitting in room."Check out those chumps. They're all ready trading over there. Players here are swapping cards and strengthening their decks,getting ready for the big tournament. It's also a good chance to get a feel for your opponent's cards." After the explanation, I see Joey jumping from player to player asking to trade."Well,looks like he's already at it." I say.

"If you've come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck,you've got to be pretty desperate." says Weevil,but I think other wise." Nah,not really,there's always room for improvement." Weevil just shrugs his shoulders and turns to leave."I'll catch you on the flip side."

* * *

Yugi and I were now at a table on one of the outside docks. Me and Yugi were actually playing Duel Monsters just for fun,with me using my SPF deck again. I was doing pretty good so far,but our scores were tied. Both of us being at 200 life points. I had Destructotron in attack mode with a card face down in the spell/trap zone. Yugi had his Dark Magician out,and it was his turn."Well Shikiira,guess I win,so I attack your monster." He says sense his monster was stronger by a lot."More like a tie."I say,as I activate my trap card PSI-Curse.

"What does that do?" He asks,I then explain." When one of my Psychic monsters is destroyed by battle,I can target the monster who attacked and destroy it. Then inflict damage to my opponent equal to the level of my monster,300 for each star. So we both go out." He then started to put his cards up in his box that once held his Puzzle, as well do I,putting mine in my satchel."Wow,I never had a match that was a draw before."

"Yeah,well,"I say closing my satchel bag."It's a rare case for any one.

We then see Joey walk over to us,holding some cards in his hand."Yugi,Shikiira, I got some good card tradin' in." Yugi smiles brightly."Hey let me see 'em." I then walk over to Yugi's side of the table to check out Joey's new cards."Salamandra, and a Kunai With Chain. Baby Dragon,and Shield &amp; Sword?Great!" Yugi names the cards aloud. Joey's got some pretty good cards now."Now that you got some trap and magic cards to combine with your monsters,your deck will be a lot stronger."I say.

"All right!" Says Joey,looking at the cards."So now,I'm ready to win every duel I play."Yugi then says,"I think your gonna find it's a bit harder than that,Joey. Here,"He then reached into his box and pulls out a card and hands it to him."add this to your deck. It can be helpful in a tight spot." It was Time Wizard,a kinda rare card I might add."Thanks,"Says Joey,taking the card." I'll take it. I can't get over how you're always helping me out."

"Aah,we meet again."

We then turn to see Weevil walking towards us. I don't know why,but for some reason,I don't trust him."Oh,Weevil." Weevil then walks over to the railing and smells the air."Ah the evening wind sure feels nice. So,did you trade for any good cards,Yugi,Shikiira?"Yugi smiles and puts a hand on his box."Nah,I'm gonna duel with the cards I brought along with me." I then pat me satchel and say."Same here."

"I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba,right?Those are the strongest cards of them all."

"And really rare."Yugi adds. Weevil then asks."Could I possibly see those legendary cards?" I don't know why,but for some reason,that didn't seem like such a good idea."I don't see why not. Just be careful with them okay?" Says Yugi as he pulls out the cards from his box and hands them to Weevil."Here."

A suspicious smirk appears on his face as his beady little eyes stare at rare cards."So these are the cards to summon Exodia. For a long time,I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these rare cards,but I couldn't come up with anything..." His smirk grew uncomfortably wide."Until just this moment."

Before I could even act ,Weevil turned towards the railing and tosses Yugi's cards overboard!"Say good-bye to Exodia!"

"No!" Yugi cries out,watching his cards fall down to the water. Weevil laughs cruelly at his unfair victory."Haha,now there's no one who can challenge me!" He then turns to walk away,but I step in front of him,my eyes narrow. "You call that a strategy!? Throwing some one's cards over the ocean! That's is a cheap way to stay at the top! Which is just like saying your really weak and pathetic and don't know how to fight like a true player! Do something like that again and I promise I'll do more than just talk!"

"You don't scare me!" He says,pointing a finger at me. Then grab his arm and squeeze it hard."Owowowowowowow!" he cries,but I then toss him away from us,him tripping over his own feet. He growls and then gets up and runs away.

"My cards!" Yugi cries trying to spot them floating in the ocean."Those were the Exodia cards my grandpa gave me!"

"I'll get 'em!" Joey says as he jumps over the railing and into the water below."Joey!" I cried out ,running over to the railing."You idiot,what are you doing!"I watch Joey hit the water,hoping he'll resurface."Joey,where are you!" Yugi calls to him. I see Joey resurface and swim after the cards,he seemed to be saying something,but I couldn't quite catch it."Joey,they are not worth drowning over!"Yugi yells."Swim back to the ship now ,Joey!" I yell as well.

Joey seemed to be struggling as he fought against the waves to grab Yugi's cards. Suddenly a large wave hit him, taking him under."Joey!" Yugi cries out,and before I knew it,he jumped over as well."Yugi!" Yugi swims to Joey as he bobs ,but goes back under,Yugi diving in after him. "What idiots!" I say. I then look around to find something to help them up.

"Shikiira!"I hear and turn to see who spoke. It was Tea and Tristan,holding a rope ladder."When did you guys get here!?" I ask with wide eyes."No time to explain,"says Tea."we gotta help Yugi and Joey." I nod and say."Alright ,you guys toss down and hold the ladder while I go down and get them over to it." Before they could say anything,dropping my satchel,I jumped over as well.

The water was freezing as I dove into it. The current was rough and strong as I rose and swam over to Yugi and Joey. "Yugi!" I cried out ,now at the surface swimming to them."Shikiira!" He gasps. I then grab a hold of him and try to swim them back to the boat,but the current was too strong. I had to do something. I take one of my hands and put it under water and whispered a spell. Then there was a slight glow under water,but Yugi didn't seem to notice and I propelled us to the ladder.

After getting up and on the boat,I started to yell at Joey for being so stupid."Joey you idiot! Ya could have gotten yourself killed! I know you were just trying to help,but pieces of paper aren't worth digging your own water grave!" Joey sighed with guilt."I'm sorry,just wanted to get back Yugi's strongest cards,but I failed and only saved two."

"But Yugi doesn't need those cards. Not when he has you and the rest of us. He needs you more than a small card you could buy almost anywhere." Tea totally agreed with me."That's right,we're a team." Yugi agreed as well."Yeah,it's okay Joey."

"It's not okay." Says Joey."It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help any body,not even my own sister, Serenity." My eyes widen,he has a sister?"

"Serenity?"Yugi asks.

"Really? You have a sister,Joey?" Tea asks as well.

Joey starts to explain."Our parents divorced years ago,when we were kids. She lives far away with my mother. My sister's had really bad eyes since she was born. Eventually, she'll go blind." Oh,poor Joey. "I'm sorry."says Yugi.

"Thanks Yug."says Joey and continued on."She sent me a message. Da doctors told her da time has come. Soon,her eyes will be impossible ta repair,even wit' surgery. But there are specialist who can perform da operation now before it's too late. They could save her eyesight. But there's no way I can pay for da operation. I have ta win for her. Winning in Duelist Kingdom, and getting da prize money is the only way I can help Serenity." Now I understand why Joey was looking at that card with such needing,and also another for him to come to the tournament. I patted him on the back and smiled,making him turn to me."Don't worry Joey,I'm sure you'll save her."I then turn to Yugi."As well as Mr Muto."

* * *

The sun was now rising as we stared out to the ocean at the front of the ship."We'll both do our best ,Joey. "Says Yugi with a smile."You for your sister,and me for my Grandpa." I then say."And I'll do my best to help." Tea was smiling brightly with determination written in her eyes."That's right,we'll do this together."

"Look! The Island!" Exclaims Tristan as an island crawls over the horizon."That's the Duelist Kingdom!" says Yugi. "That's it,were almost there." Yes,and almost time to start this battle against the one who did us wrong just to have his way. The one who captured Mr Muto. Watch out Maximillion Pegasus,'cause we are coming for you.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Shikiira: All right! Next chapter is when action comes in!**

**Joey:I'm all pumped up now!**

**Yugi:Alright,lets go save my Grandpa**

**Shikiira:Yeah! Let's go save Bad Grandpa!**

**Yugi:What!?**

**Shikiira:Ooh nothing!**

**Yami: You do know what movie is about ,right?**

**Shikiira: JUST GET ON WITH THE REVIEW REMINDER!**

**Yami: OKAY! If you like this chapter please review,fav, and follow,thank you!**

**Shikiira: That's a rap guys!**

**All in unison:STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	6. Ch 5 Let the Battle Begin! A Cheater--

**Shikiira: Hey everybody! We are back again and it's now time for Duelist Kingdom to really start!**

**Joey: Yeah, and I'm ready for some major butt kickin'!**

**Tristan: Ya better be,cause everyone is sure to kick yours.**

**Joey: Shut up! I'm gonna beat them all!**

**Yugi: Lets calm down guys.**

**Shikiira: Yeah,besides ,me ,Yugi,and Joey are here to do more than just win.**

**Joey: Exactly,saving Gramps and my sister!**

**Shikiira: Yup! Oh! Almost forgot. Yami!**

**Yami: Remember guys,Shikiira doesn't own Yugioh at all.**

**Shikiira: And with that being said...**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 5**

**Let the Battle Begin! A Cheater with a Sting! Part 1**

"Hey,"says Joey."this Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place,Yugi. Finding your Granpa's not gonna be easy." We could see the island of Duelist Kingdom steadily growing closer. That's is where the tournament will be held. It's also where Pegasus resides,holding Mr Muto captive,Yugi's grandfather. Pegasus looks like a good guy,but really he's a cruel person and a cheater who abuses the powers of his Millennium Eye. I don't know how he got it,nor why it would bond with someone like him, but one thing is for sure,Pegasus is gonna loose at his own game,literally.

"Well,"Yugi says."We gotta start somewhere." Docking,and dropping the anchor,we finally arrived at Duelist Kingdom. On the docks is where some more security guards stand. Man, how much security does Pegasus need? I mean really!"Whoa,check out the suits."Says Joey.

"Attention Duelist! Please disembark in and orderly fashion."Sound out one of the guards on a mic. Tristan then starts to look nervous and leans down to Tea."Hey,Tea, what if one of those security guys finds out we're both stowaways? We ought'a just play it safe and swim back." Tea then immediately replies."We are in the middle of nowhere,lamebrain! If you can just try and act normal,we'll be okay."

We all then start leaving the ship onto the docks with Tristan whispering to himself."Just act cool. Act cool. Cool as a cucumber. Keep it cool." He was kinda walking like he was a wind-up toy soldier.

"Hey,you."

Tristan freezes as he was called at. "Don't look so nervous. You guys are our guest here." Tristan then jumps around."That's right." He then bows to the guard."I'm your guest." he then walks back to us,me face palming at the way he was walking again. He was panting and whimpering as he stopped, putting his hands on his knees like he just ran a marathon. Straightening up,he finally says."I think I just had a heart attack."

"Way to play it cool,Tristan. That wasn't suspicious at all" I had to suppress a laugh at her sarcasm,putting a hand to my mouth to try and muffle a snicker. Joey then brings two fist up with a confident grin."All right! Every single one of us made it here safe and- Ah-choo!" Tea had to dodge Joey's sneeze,letting out an "Ew!" Yugi turns to him with a expression of worry."You would never have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil."

Recap,last night on the boat,Weevil threw Yugi's Exodia cards overboard to get swept away by the salt water below. Joey,didn't think,and jumped in after them,a stupid thing to do I might add. He could have gotten himself killed! Weevil may have done something awful,but it wasn't something worth almost drowning over.

"Speaking of our wormy friend,"Says Joey,rubbing his nose with a finger."Looks like he just slithered his way off the boat and is already lookin' to start some trouble."We all turn to see the green beetle head himself. I really dislike him for what he did. I was hoping to remain neutral,but I guess that isn't a possibility anymore,not from what after he did. His grin could put the Cashmere Cat's grin to shame. Sneaky looking and looking to ruin someones day."That slime-ball."The blond continues."I'd love ta wipe dat smirk off his face." I have to admit,so would I,but I hate holding grudges.

"Welcome all duelist!" says one of the security guards that had his brown hair in weird looking spike. Wonder how much gel it took to make all that. If I remember over hearing correctly earlier,I think his name was...Kemo? "Please,follow the stairs to meet your host. I see that stairs behind him are REALLY long. Not that I would complain,but I'd hate to hear Joey and Tristan cry about their feet flying off.

"That castle's gotta belong to Pegasus." I hear Yugi say,I give him a nod in reply."And where Pegasus lies,so will Mr Muto." Joey then starts walking, eager to get started."Then what are we waiting for?" So with that said,we began walking.

I wonder what Pegasus has planned for us. How does he plan to get mine and Yugi's and the other Items?What's the point of this tournament if he's just after us? I don't get it. Wouldn't it just be easier just to track all us down and challenge us to a duel to get them? Well Yugi's and the others anyway. Mine can't be won in a duel, I have to willingly give it up. But I don't what use it has for him anyway. All it can do is sense other Items and hold my powers and connect them to the Millennium Puzzle.

I don't know If I explained this yet,but the reason why the Millennium Talisman is connected to the Puzzle, is because it was once a puzzle piece itself. You'd probably think that the Puzzle is incomplete with out it,but actually this puzzle piece was actually an extra piece from when it was made,left over materials you could say.

When I got it though, it was an actual puzzle piece and not really a talisman. Once it was fused with my magic along with some magic of the Puzzle itself sense it was a part of it, it reformed into the shaped it is now. Sense it was only a puzzle piece then,it didn't have all Millennium Item traits. Like I said,I can't use it to call forth the shadow realm ,I can't use any type of shadow magic at all. Instead it protects me from it. So being in the shadow realm doesn't effect me that much and is why Pegasus couldn't use the magic of his eye on me.

"Huh,whats that?" I hear Tea say making me look at her ,curious as a cat as to what she was talking about."Huh, what do ya see,Tea?" Yugi asks. She then points in the direction somewhere in the woods where she saw something,looking at us saying,"I think I just saw...Bakura." _BAKURA!? _He's here!? The Theif King himself!? Last I saw him was near the end of the Legendary Battle in Egypt,before he did the unspeakable.

I could feel my blood filling up with ice-water. The thought of the things he did just brought back bad memories. The way he disrespected the gods by robbing tombs of pharaohs,causing terrorism within the kingdom. I've fought him myself,but only because I interfered with his battles with the Pharaoh. Despite all the evil he's committed,I couldn't blame him. He only did such acts because of...unfortunate experiences.

"Bakura from school?" I hear Yugi ask,bringing me out of my thoughts."Again,with this Bakura stuff?" Says Tristan,somewhat sounding like he didn't want to believe. Honestly,I didn't want to either."Where is he Tea." Joey ask and she responds."That's 2 times I've seen him now,but he's not there anymore. Maybe it's all in may head." Yeah,I hope so. I seriously don't want to deal with him yet,not with Pegasus's plans happening."Come on,"Tristan comes again."we're on a rescue mission,remember?"

We then start heading back up the stairs,but as we did, I could feel a familiar stare that I could only Identify as Bakura's. It was a very unpleasant feeling. Especially sense it seems to be directed at me. Though he's probably looking mostly at Yugi,but It didn't seem that way. What does he want?

* * *

Finally, after a long walk up the stairs and dealing with a few complaints,we arrived at the castle doors. When we got there,I could already clearly hear murmurs and talk within the crowd gathering.

"Wow,look! That's Weevil Underwood! He's the Regional Champion!"

"And that's the Runner- Up ,Rex Rapter!"

"And there's Mako Tsunami, he was ranked third."

"Not only are they here,but the Silver duelist,the top duelist in America,Shikiira Silvieay, is here too!"

"Wow,these are all the best duelist in the world,but where's the world champion,Kaiba?"

"Didn't ya hear? Some kid beat him. On his own turf too."

"Are you serious?I thought Kaiba was the best."

"He was,but not anymore. Yugi's suppose to be the one to beat now,and the Silver duelist is gonna be just as hard to win against."

Wow,only a week and Yugi is already well known. And what do they mean by me being just as hard to beat? I the top duelist in America,not second place of the entire world. I'm not that good. Yes I'm being modest, mostly because being a celebrity isn't my thing. I only duel to have fun...and to save the world on rare occasions I might add.

"Attention duelist!" I hear Kemo ring out again from up on top the castle balcony. I swear,how many times we heard that line? Next thing ya now he starts adding,'My hair' into all his self references. I mean come on,look at it! It's sticking up like rhino horn or something."Please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all." More like _malevolent._

"Boy would I like get just 5 minutes alone with that guy."Says Joey. Even though I've already had my share of fun with him,I'm still gonna beat him to get Mr Muto back. I not doing it for revenge,I'm just helping a friend is all. I then see Pegasus appear over the balcony's edge, and look down at us.

He had a menacing look in his eyes when he looked at Yugi,but when he looked at me...it seem to change to that of slight sympathy,but it was faint ,but I could tell,but couldn't understand why. When we first met he was a menacing ,sly, creep that wanted nothing but to take what wasn't his. What could he feel sympathetic for? Was it because he the memory of mine he saw?

"Greetings duelist! I am Maximillion Pegasus!"Said person began." It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom."Yeah,sure it is,why don't ya skip all the action and get straight to the point! No? Well then,moving on!"You stand before me,the World's greatest duelists! But come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of games,but of course,another, as the Queen of Games! For what King would be with out his Queen?" Oh great,after hearing that I kinda don't want to win such a title. I want to stay just as the Silver Duelist, thank you very much! I'd rather stay a servant too.

"I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care,with creativity,and with cunning,for this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress in the tournament,you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given 2 precious star-chips. You must wager these star-chips on each duel you compete in."Yugi and I then put on our dueling glove,but I had to be careful to not let the mark on my right hand show,so I made sure no one was looking while I switched out my blue fingerless one with the dueling one. I then snapped the star-chips in the holes on the brace of the glove.

"To advance to the final level of competition for a chance at $3 dollar prize,"Seriously why are people saying dollar? This isn't America! It's still Japan! But then again,why should I care? I'm not after a couple of bucks. I here to stop Pegasus from hurting any one else!" you must win 10 star-chips! 10 star-chips will admit you into my castle,where you'll face me in one final duel!" Music to my ears. Once we beat Pegasus,we'll stop what ever he is planning and save both Mr Muto and Joey's sister,Serenity.

"This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced. State-of-the-art dueling arena's cover this entire island,and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect. I could tell you what these new rules are,but what fun would that be?"You'll discover them as you compete,or you won't last long very long. Remember,play boldly,think strategically,and duel mercilessly! You have one full hour to prepare,both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fire works,the duels will begin!"

* * *

"Yugi,I don't know if I can win this thing." Says Joey,holding up his only star-chip. We had walked back from the castle into one of the flowery meadows below. A lot was running through my mind. Like what do we do once we gain all 10 needed star-chips and advance into the next phase of the tournament? What does Pegasus plan to do with us once we get there? And what does he want with the Millennium Items and how does he plan to get them? So many good questions,but they are questions that are still in the dark.

"Maybe it'd be best to take your star-chip back." Yugi declined Joeys suggestion."Nah,you keep it. Your little sisters counting on you to win the tournament's prize money for her." I then pat him on the back and say."Yeah,so don't go doubting yourself on us,'kay?" His smile broadens in gratitude as he replies."Right,Thanks."

"You can do it. "Says Tea."Ya just gotta steer clear of the more experienced duelist at first." Tristan then adds,"Yeah,it's just a matter of working your way up." Raising a fist up I also give a few words of encouragement." And once ya got the hang of it,I'm sure you'll be able to rock this island." Joey then says." Thanks you guys." He then turns to Yugi."Well Yugi,between your grandpa and my sister,we don't have any room for mistakes."

-EEEeeeer BOOM BA BOOM!-

"The fire works!" Tea says."It's starting!" I then jump for joy and pump a fist in the air."Alright! Time to set some fire to the stage," I say with fire in my eyes."and really get rolling. Watch out people,'cause here we come!" I hear Joey laugh as he places a hand on my head and ruffles my hair,sort of taking me by surprise."Man,"He says."I didn't know you had such fire in ya,Shikiira." I blinked. Of course I do! What made him think such a thing?" What do ya mean by that?" I asked raising a brow. He just smiles and shrugs."I dunno." I cock my head to the side still curious,but shake it off."Well any way. It's time to get dueling!" Yugi was on the same page,clutching his fist in pure determination."Lets do it!"

* * *

We then start walking and to go find some duelist to duel,but I bet I know who Yugi has his sights set on. Joey then asked."So what's your plan,Yugi?" His answer was as clear as glass."Well I might as well stick with Weevil. After all,we do have a score to settle." Joey was one the same page,judging by the the big grin he had."I was hoping you'd say that."

Yugi then turns to me."So,Shikiira, what do you plan to do?" I then put my hands behind my head as I answered." I'm just gonna let the others come to me. I'm pretty sure It'll be worth the wait. After all ,most of the time,the ones that come to you are the ones that are a challenge,unless they are over their heads."Yugi chuckles at my words and smiles."Well, I hope you win all your duels." I smile back."Don't worry about me,right now worry about Weevil,I'm sure that dung-beetle is around here some where." He nods.

"Say,isn't that him?"Tea asks as she spots some one up ahead. I look in the same direction and see the familiar beetle head with his annoying smirk happily stretching across his face. Yugi eyes narrow,as well as my own,and he yells out to him."Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!" Weevil just laughs and turns into the forest behind him and runs in. That coward!"I can't believe it,Weevil's running away!" Joey exclaims."Well, he ain't getting away!" I say then take off before anyone could say 'Lets go'.

"Wait up Shikiira!" I hear Yugi call out as the he and the others followed in pursuit. I was ran after Weevil as fast as I could. I wasn't gonna let him back down so easily from a challenge. Not after the cowardly act he pulled on the ship. I was running so fast I could hear the air silently whispering past my ears. It was like a song driving me to go faster so I could catch that bug before it ran into it's hole.

I could see Weevil clearly as I drew closer. He seemed to notice as he looked behind him and stumble in surprise at how close I was getting and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He wasn't gonna outrun me. That was until what seemed like thousands moths stirred from their hiding places,slightly catching my by surprise. Luckily all it did was make skip a few steps,but I was still hot on his tail.

Finally we came to a clearing as I had caught up to him as I grabbed him by the neck if his jacket."Got ya!" He shrieked as I did. He started to struggle to break free. I rolled my eyes as he threatened me about how he would do more than crush me in a duel. I then released by pushing him forward,making him stumble a bit." You've got all lot of nerve-"

"Shikiira!"

I then turn around to see the rest of the group had finally caught up. They where all panting and bending over on their knees. After catching a few breaths, Tristan managed to say." Man,Shikiira, when did ya learn to run like that. Your fast for a little girl." My eye twitched at the last comment. I didn't like how people viewed me as such. It sounded like they were saying I wasn't capable of such things. Why are girls always underestimated,especially when they're short!"Maybe your just slow for a big guy." I hear Tea say,seeming to be equally offended.

I hear Weevil laugh again and says as I turn to him."Welcome,said the spider to the fly." He really isn't in the position to be saying such things. He then points at us with a big grin stretching ear-to-ear."You flew right into my trap...again!" I pretended to act scared,waving my arms around."Oh no! What a nightmare!" I say ,my voice filled with definite sarcasm.

Yugi eyes narrow even more as he says."It's time to answer for what you did on the boat ,Weevil!" I Then feel my Talisman heat up on my neck and glow,and at the same time,see Yugi's Puzzle glow as him and the Pharaoh switched places once more."YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

I smiled brightly as I saw him once again. He first looked at me, then at Weevil and smirked.**"Heh. All right ,Weevil."** He says with a short laugh.**"Time to find out if your as good as dueling as you are running away."** Weevil's smirk didn't falter."Was I simply running away or cleverly weaving you into my web?" I Raise a brow."Cleverly." I echo." Says the kid who paniced just because someone gabbed him by the jacket and shrieked like a girl." His smirk then turned into a frown at my retort. The Pharaohs smirk broadened.** "It's time to duel!"**

Weevil laughed irritatingly."As you wish!"

Suddenly the ground started to rumble beneath our feet!"It's an earthquake!" I hear Tristan cry. Weevil was laugh more at our reactions,though I was only curious as to what was going on.**"What have you done!?"** The Pharaoh demands. Suddenly the ground behind Weevil begins to open up."Woah,"Tristan cries again."The entire ground is transforming!" Then whirling and screeching,a dueling arena raises out from the opening."It's gigantic!" Tea gasps. Two dueling booths then raise up above the arena,one red and one blue,the four other Polls with lights on them emerged ,two on both sides of the arena."Man,these aren't gonna be like the duels back home." No duh.

You've just stepped into a hornet's nest,and there's no way out!" His creepy grin was really beginning to bother me.**"What is that?"** The Pharaoh asks,amazed just by the sheer size of the thing."These giant arena's must be set up all over the Island." I then look at him like he was kidding."Well, Pegasus did say high-tech dueling arenas covered the entire Island." Tea and Tristan sighed while Joey scratched the back of his head ,embarrassed now knowing he had forgotten such a thing.

"I'll meet you on the field."Says Weevil ,turning to the red booth,jogs over and leaps onto the platform and it raises him up to the top of the booth."I don't like this." says Joey."Weevils a little too cocky." He was right. What was Weevil up to this time? Is he planning to cheat in this duel,just like how he pulled off that cheap stunt back at the boat. I have to admit,this won't be a walk in the park,but I can't go doubting the Pharaoh."Even so,Yugi can out smart this flea." I say crossing my arms.

"I noticed that you just have one star-chip,Yugi." Weevil points out with a smirk."I guess that means I'll have the pleasure of elimination you from the tournament!Once your gone,everyone else's chips will be easy pickings." The Pharaoh then shoots back at him**,"Not if I take your 2 first." **

"What?" Weevil says with disbelief. The Pharaoh answers,**"This will be an all our nothing match for the both of us."** Weevil thought it was some kind of child's joke. "Ha! Why should I risk _both_ my star-chips,when you only have _one_?" I had to admit. He had a point,what was the Pharaoh going to offer? He doesn't have anything other than...wait is he really going to risk that?**"Because I have something else I think you want-"** He then holds up his dueling deck to him.**" My whole Duel Monster's deck!"**

Weevil seemed to be every pleased about his offer as a creepy grin drew itself across his face."So,you's risk your grandpa's deck? Fine with me." He laughed as his glasses flashed when he reared back his head in the laugh."Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all!"

"Exterminate!?" Tea gasped. Joey then clenched his fist and yelled,"Swat that little twerp like a mosquito!" I call out to him as well." Yeah! Take him out to the trash where ants like him belong!" The Pharaoh turn to us and gave a thumbs up. I know he's gonna win this. After all, he never gives up when things get rough. So he's gonna set some fire to this arena!

"That's Weevil Underwood,but whose's the other guy?" I hear someone say form behind. I looked around to see that other duelist have discovered what was going on here. Looks like we're going to have an audience. Joey smiled and answered the random duelist's question."That guy is Yugi Muto. He beat Kaiba," He then gestures a thumb to himself." And I'm I happen to be his best friend,Joey Wheeler." He then gestures to me."And this is our newest pal and da top duelist in America,da Silver Duelist, Shikiira Silveay." He then gestures to Tea and Tristan."and these two? These two are tresspassers." I anime fell with Tea and Tristan following.

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing a Weevil/Yugi match up till the finals!"

"Weevil's regional champ. No new kid's gotta chance against him."

"Everybody has a chance at something."I say others wise about that last part."And Yugi definitely has a chance at beating Weevil."

"Well,Yugi,my adoring public is waiting,so we should begin."says Weevil as the arena powers up and readies itself.

"**Du**el!**"** They both shout out.

* * *

**LP- Weevil 2000/Yugi 2000**

Both draw five cards,Weevil goes first sense he draws his first card."Lets see how you like my Killer Needle." He placed the monster in attack mode with 1200 Atk and 1000 defense. The lights on the arena shimmer as a hologram of Killer Needle appears. It looked like a giant wasp of some sort. The Pharaoh holds shows a card to him.**"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first." **He placed it Atk mode too and the monster appeared as the skeleton of a mammoth with 1200 Atk as well,but 800 Def,in stance,ready for an order.**"This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point. Attack!"**

At his command, Mammoth Graveyard charged at Killer needle. Weevil grinned. Why would he be grinning? His monster's about to be taken out." Killer Needle,lets show that mammoth your stinger!" Weevil shouts out."Attack!" The overgrown wasp then charged Mammoth Graveyard head on,well stinger. The attacks collide and Mammoth Graveyard shimmers,then vanishes.**"No!" **The Pharaoh gasps ,quickly followed by my own. Shouldn't both be destroyed? Their attacks were equal.

"Ha!" Weevil laughs."Gone after one sting? He must be allergic." I don't understand. Why didn't Weevil's monster get destroyed? Could he have cheated and rigged the machine? Or is it malfunctioning? Hold on, Weevil says there was gonna be some changes in the game,and Pegasus confirmed that. But what kind of changes? I look closer at the dueling arena. Every thing seems to be the same,though there's forest and wasteland designs on the field...wait,the field,that's it!

"Have you begun to figure out yet why I lured you all the way to this forest arena ?"Weevil asks with a smirk, but before he could say anything else... "So you could get a field power bonus."I say ,taking him by surprise."The field of the arena replicates the surrounding environment,half wasteland and half forest. In Duel Monsters, field cards give certain types of monsters a power bonus depending on what kind of field it is. And sense insects live in forests,it they get the power bonus." Weevil stared at me for s second then grinned."Right you are,seems like some people are more observant that others. Yes,one of the new rules involves the new fields on the arena. And this one is half forest,so as long as I play my Insects ,my monsters will be stronger than ever before! Hehehe!"

"I'm surprised you couldn't figure that out sooner ,Yugi."Weevil went on." Or maybe you weren't listening when Pegasus mentioned the exciting new surprises this tournament would have in store. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rules like I did, you'd be getting a field power bonus instead if me! HAHAHAHA!" Killer Needle's Atk had rose by 360,giving it a grand total of 1560 Atk points. Guess he did cheat. He knew them all along and used it to his advantaged,well,it's too bad it back fired.

"He cheated."Says Joey,clearly just as upset about this as I am."He lead us here 'cause he knew he'd have an unfair advantage." Weevil didn't seem to care about what we think of him."Go ahead, call me a cheater! You're all just angry you didn't swipe the rules yourselves. And because you didn't,little Yugi is about to get stung."

"**Hahaha." **The Pharaoh laughs,putting confusion to Weevil's expression."What? How can you be laughing?" The Pharaoh then says,**"Because. Take a look at your ferocious Killer Needle now." **Said monster began to glow and hum,then burst into a bright light and disappear."Oh,no,my monster!'Weevil cries as he shields his eyes. "What have you done with my monster!?" Looking at his panel he gasps as he sees Mammoth Graveyards Atk was the still the same as Killer Needles."This makes no creature was supercharged with the field power bonus,but according to this,Yugi's creature somehow became just as powerful."

"Seriously?" I say." You can't have already forgotten. The Forest isn't the only field posted on the arena." The Pharaoh then points the field and says,**"That's right! The field is also half wasteland,so my Mammoth also gets a field power bonus,just like your bug gained from the forest!"** Weevil growls at the fact."Grr. The field power bonus was suppose to be mine alone!" I then come in and say." Seems like you didn't think this through. If you knew about the other fields ,then you should have known there would be a possibility that Yugi would get the power bonus as well. But you didn't,did you."

"**I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here ,Weevil."** The Pharaoh states.** Why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on,kind of like a home-field advantage. And what makes this island so special,is that it contains every type of field imaginable! So when you deliberately led us to this spot,you were clearly hoping to get some kind of field advantage."** Weevil growls at first,but then he quickly starts laughing. Whaaaa?

"You're awfully clever to put it all together like that,Yugi,but figuring out one rule won't be enough. There are hidden surprises under every rock,and I know them all." Tea and the others didn't doubt The pharaoh for a second,despite the odds."You can beat him,yugi!" She says followed by Joey saying,"Don't let that flea scare ya. He's bluffin'!" I didn't doubt him either,not one bit." Yeah, prove how much of a coward he is!" He turned to us and gave a nod.**"Don't you worry,I'll take care of him."**

"Really?" Weevil asks with twisted smirk as he draws a card."Then lets see how you can take care of this." He places a monster in attack mode that looks like a giant horned beetle with it's original Atk and Def jumping up to 1950 Atk and 2600 Def,thanks to the field."My Hercules Beetle will find a way to crawl under your skin!" Apparently one of the new rules is that you can't attack directly ,from what I've heard,as it is now the Pharaohs turn.

He draws then stares at his cards for a few moments,then he pulls a card from his hand and places it in attack mode.**"I play Feral Imp."** a green fluffy monster with wings then appeared on the field. It looked rabid as it's names states. The Pharaoh then takes another card form his hand and places it in the spell/trap zone.**"And now I'll add this Horn of the Unicorn so it's magic will raise my attack points."** The horn appears on Feral Imps forehead,it's Atk going from 1300 to 2000,50 more than Weevil's beetle. Weevil didn't seem phased.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that! Hercules Beetle,attack!" Two plates on it's belly glow,then shoot waves of white blasts at Feral Imp. But why? It's attack is lower than Feral Imp's.**"Feral Imp, Magic Lightning,attack!" **Feral Imp then charged up its new horn,sparking electricity, then shoots,and hits the Hercules beetle dead on,but the attack just bounces off! Not only that,when Hercules Beetle's attack hit,Feral Imp was destroyed!

"Yugi's attack didn't even phase that thing!" I hear Tea say, with Joey then saying,"Something's screwy!" The Pharaoh was just as confused as us.**"My Feral Imps Magic Lightning attack should have destroyed your beetle! Is this another trick ,Weevil?" **Weevil replies."No,Yugi. I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any types of magic attack,and sense my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lightning bolts ,he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your life points." Just as he said,the Pharaohs life points dropped.

**LP-Weevil 2000/ Yugi 1350**

"Even that four-eyes tick's weakest bugs are gonna be tough to beat so long as he has that field power bonus."Says Joey. Tristan then points out,"Yeah,but it's not exactly like it can just be turned off." Tea then says."That Weevil's a no good cheat." Even so,I still wont doubt the Pharaoh." Cheat or no cheat, Yugi can still pull this off,where there's a will there's a way."

"It's your turn."Says Weevil."Make your move." The Pharaoh draws,then takes a monster card and puts it in face-down defense mode."So,defending now ,are we?" Weevil asks with a smug filled grin."Very clever! Sense I can't see your monsters defense points,I can't be sure I can beat it. But even your strongest monster can't stand against my Basic insect." He then placed his monster in attack mode,the one he used against Raptor to win the regionals. It's Atk 650 instead of it's original 500 and its def from 700 to 910."Not only does my insect get a field power bonus,but I'm upgrading with a level 3 Laser Cannon and a level 2 Power boost!" Said weapons appeared on Basic insects back,raising its attack even more.

"Now,Yugi,for all the innocent little bugs you've squashed,crushed,stomped,or fumigated,it's payback time!" Basic Insect then fired it's laser cannon at the Pharaoh's defense monster,destroying it without any problem what so ever. Weevil laughed again. What is he? A hyena?"You'll have to do better than that if you hope to survive my bugs laser-powered arsenal."

The Pharaoh draws and holds a card up,but doesn't show it.**"Then I play this card."** He sets another monster in face-down defense mode._ Mmmm_ ,Weevil thinks,_ another defense card,no doubt,and I'll make sure defending is all he can do! _"I'm going to keep you on the defensive,attack now with any monster,and you will instantly activate this trap card." He holds up the card,but doesn't show it,and lays it in the spell/trap zone. Is he really trying to scare the Pharaoh? He's gonna need to do a lot more than that."That Weevil's got Yugi cornered!" Tristan exclaims. Joey then adds."Yeah,he can't even counterattack!"

"As long as my trap card remains in play,your powerless to make a move against me! So,does my tightening web make you squirm?" Weevil says,clearly thinking he's already got this match won. He thinks he can take it all with out having to dodge a quick whip of a fly swatter. Well he has another thing coming,and one rule he should always know,never underestimate the Pharaoh. He's so busy gloating and bragging he's not paying any attention to what the Pharaoh is even doing!

"Face it Yugi,I've got you pinned down,and while you're totally unable to attack me,I can attack you anytime I want! Each turn you cower,I create a new monster." The turns went by with out either attacking,the Pharaoh only drawing cards while Weevil draws and continues to play monsters on the field till he hits the limited amount of five."Keep drawing ,Yugi. My army of insects just keep getting bigger! I'm going to wipe out all your monsters in one bug blitzkrieg!"

Despite it all, the Pharaoh seem clam with narrowed eyes."Just look at our Yugi."Says Tea."He's so confident up there." Joey agrees."I know. When he's duelin',it's like he becomes a totally different guy."Oh they have no idea that that's not even Yugi at all. Instead that's Pharaoh playing the game with out Yugi himself noticing he's guiding him.

Weevil laughs once again as he holds a card up,I guess he really is a hyena!"Well what do ya know?I'm down to my last monster insect, and you know what that means, Yugi? You're about to be exterminated!" He then places his fifth and final bug in attack mode.**"Well see what my cards have to say about it." **Says the Pharaoh as he draws another card.**"All right Weevil! I defend with Dark magician!" **He placed said monster in face-down defense. He's got something good now.

Weevil seems pleased about it."Excellent! I'll destroy your very favorite card first! Now my pet,power up your laser cannon!" Basic Insect did as so as it crouched and charged up it weapon."Attack!" It's cannon glowed while the Pharaoh laughed."What?" Weevil asks taken back by the sudden happy moment of the Pharaoh."Wh-why are you laughing!?" The Pharaoh points at the beetle head and says,**"Weevil,your not the only one who can set a trap card."**

"What!?" The Pharaoh then explains.**"You were so busy grandstanding,you paid no attention to the cards I put into play." **A confused Weevil then says,"But I thought they were all monster c-c-cards?" The Pharaoh smirked.**"Not all. While you loaded the field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise,"**He then holds up the trap card Weevil triggered.**"The power of my Mirror Force trap card!"**

"Hold your fire!" Weevil cried out to his monster as it shot the laser blast.**" Too late,Weevil. You already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician,"** The Dark Magician then appeared in a kneeling position in for its defense mode while a shimmering wall appeared before him making Weevil's attack bounce off ,returning it to his monsters.**"And Mirror Force will deflect it right back at you!" **Another rule now was that when monsters are destroyed by spell or trap, Life points are taken by the amount of half the destroyed monster's life points. So Weevil just lost a big hunk of his."My life points are devastated!"

**LP-Weevil 555/ Yugi 1350**

"Hey!"

"Yeah ,Yugi!"

"Way to go!"

"Way to beat him at his own game ,Yugi!" I cheer along with the I said,never underestimate the Pharaoh and what he can do. It ain't over yet,Weevil still as more hurt to come,and it ain't gonna be pretty for him. He sure wasn't pleased about this though.

_He obliterated my army of beautiful bugs ,_Weevil thought,_ How dare he!_**"You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil, but is was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. You're insects are decimated. You're life points are low,and as you yourself said before,you have used up all your monsters." **Weevil laughed."Actually,I lied about that too." Aw come on! What is he planning now!?" I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wing, and this unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all!" What 's going to happen now? What is Weevil about to bring out? And how will the Pharaoh counter it?

To be continued...

**End of chapter 5**

**Shikiira: Oh no! Whats gonna happen next!?**

**Joey: I'm sure what ever that slime-ball is planning, Yugi can handle it!**

**Tea: Yeah, and there's no doubt about it!**

**Shikiira: Right! Well Yami,you know the drill.**

**Yami: Of course! People if you liked this chapter please follow,review and fav. It's will be appreciated no doubt.**

**Shikiira: So guys...**

**All in unison: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	7. Ch 6 Let the Battle Begin! A Cheater--

**Shikiira: And we are back with another chapter of Adventures of Shikiira-Yugioh! Sorry for the wait,but due to some demand,I was asked to resume another story I am currently working on,but alas ,I am resuming this story for a while,then might go off again to work on the other. But lets get on shall we?**

**Yugi: Resuming where we left off.**

**Shikiira : Right! Let's see,where did we leave a hanger?*Reads end of last chapter* Ah here we are,last we left of was in the middle of Weevil vs Yugi duel.**

**Weevil: And the exact point where I said I still had my ultimate weapon in the brigs!**

**Shikiira:Yeah yeah,we know, must you always be a drama queen?**

**Weevil: Hey!**

**Shikiira: Not to mention all the bug puns,got any better jokes,I mean really,all this dry humor is just a waste of writing space!**

**Weevil: I'm right here ya know,I can hear every word you're saying.**

**Shikiira: No duh,lets just get on with this shall we,Yami,you know what to do!**

**Yami:Right! Remember everyone,Shikiira only owns an OC in this story. Also another thing to note,Shikiira noticed the thing about when a monster is destroyed by card effect,damaged is dealt to actually equal to the original Atk of the monster destroyed and not half.**

**Shikiira: Alright guys...**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 6**

**Let the Battle Begin! A Cheater with a Sting! Part 2**

**LP-Weevil 555/ Yugi 1350**

The Pharaoh was in the lead,Weevil's field was all empty but one trap laying face down. Dark Magician was still in play in defense mode,but from whats been going on so far,it seems to be anyone's game. The bug duelist wasn't the slightest bit happy, and despite it all ,me and the others still cheered for the Pharaoh. "Ha great play Yug!" Joey exclaims. "You wiped out Weevil's army in one move!" Tristan added. Tea was just as happy." All right,you've got him on the ropes."

"But the game's not over yet." I say. " So keep it up!Ya got this!"

"Ha ha,yeah right." We her a voice laugh behind us. We all turn to see a familiar person with wavy blond hair and purple jacket. It was Mai from the boat. "You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against." What is she going on about? We know who Weevil is. "Weevil's a regional champion,he's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of."

"Nobody asked you!" I hear Tea snap. Guess Mai is starting to get on her nerves. Course she is getting on mine as well,but I'm not one to get angered easily,nor to hold a grudge. "So why don't you just take a hike?" Mai just walks past her and says. "And miss the chance to watch a champion like Weevil as he turns this around. No way."

The guys nodded. "Yeah,I mean,Weevil really did come from behind to win the regionals. "Says Joey. "He's tough and sneaky." Tea the snaps. "Who's side are you two goof balls on anyway!" I then come in and say. "Hate to say it Tea,but they have a point. Weevil was one of those who always takes the win when his opponent least expects it. Not to mention this is Yugi's first official duel and he's fighting a champion." Tea was about to retort.

"But..." I begin again, now having a smile appear on my face. "don't forget,Yugi really came around when he beat Kaiba. He may not have Exodia anymore,but that still doesn't mean he can't win this match. Status doesn't mean a thing,because for all we know,what they need to win may just be at the bottom of their decks. But unlike Weevil,Yugi believes in his deck."

"You may have flattened my army of bugs,Yugi," Weevil growls. "But you haven't won! I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." Even so,the Pharaoh's confident smirk didn't falter. **"You've done an awful lot of buzzing through out this whole duel,Weevil,but I'm still here waiting for the sting."**

"Sense your new to this whole tournament thing, I'll try and make this simple for you." Weevil says as he glares at the Pharaoh. "I'm gonna wipe that goofy grin from your face." He grins as he looks at his cards."Now lets see which lucky bug gets to take the first bite." He grabs a card,and for some reason, feigns worry. "Oh no,but this little bug wont stand a chance against all your ferocious monsters." He sighs and places the monster in set defense."Ah well, I'll play him in defense mode." He needs to work on his acting skills,not to mention it's just way to obvious.

The Pharaoh looks at the board ,his confidence still holding. **"Huh,that would have been a nice bluff,but I still haven't forgotten about the trap card you've played." **He looks at his cards,thinking about what to do. He then smirks again as he pulls a card from his hand. **"I'll spring your trap Weevil." **He says as he plays a spell card. **"But first,the Monster Recovery Card. It allows me to call back all my monsters on the field,Monsters,return to your cards!" **Both of his monsters disappeared from his field. **"Now your trap has nothing to snare,and once all my monsters are all safely back in my deck,my Recovery card also lets me draw a new hand." **He then shuffles his deck and draws his new five card,now off to a fresh start.

"**Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters, and your trap is sprung." **He then places a monster in attack mode with 300 Atk and 200 Def. The monster that appeared looked like a brown fluff ball with big eyes and green feet. It was adorable! It's cool to know that not all monsters are big a scary.**"Kuriboh, Attack!" **Before the little furball even charged,Weevil's trap activated. A large worm looking creature appeared and took out Kuriboh,both going straight to the graveyard.

"**Trap cards only work if they catch you by surprise. Next time,don't give your plan away." **

**LP-Weevil 555/Yugi 1050**

For what ever reason,Weevil was grinning and laughing. "I didn't! I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap!" We all gasp as Weevil revealed his face down monster."I tricked you into recalling your monsters,so you couldn't attack this." A green wiggling caterpillar is what appeared, with only a measly 650 Atk and 520 Def even with the boost. What is he up to? Does he have some type of card combination to earn him the lead In the Duel? Weevil was laughing as he grabbed a card from his hand and laid it in the spell/trap zone. "Sure he's just a little slug now,but the Cocoon of Evolution will change all that!"

What!? A sticky string wrapping began to engulf the caterpillar,making gross sounds as it did. I wanted to barf."Ew,that is just gross."Tea says as if she read my mind. "Weevil's bug is sealing itself in a cocoon." Says Joey. There are some things in duel monsters you really don't want to see in real life. Plain proof right in front of us.

"Behold!" Weevil announces. "My Cocoon of Evolution!" He laughs like a hyena again. "Within that cocoon sits my tiny little Larvae Moth,and in the next 5 turns,he will under go a startling transformation...from harmless caterpillar to unstoppable Great Moth!" The Pharaoh glares as he says,**"Then I'll crack that cocoon before that happens!"**

"Easier said than done,Yugi." Weevil smirks. "For my Cocoon of Evolution get's a field power bonus from the wilderness around us,increasing it's defense points. It'll be so strong, you wont be able to scratch it's surface!" He was right as his Cocoon's defense went from 2000 to a stunning 2600. Yugi doesn't even have a monster in his deck that is that strong alone! Not even his Dark Magician which is now somewhere in his deck again. Can he find a way to bust that cocoon open?

"Just five more turns,Yugi," The beetle head says,holding up five fingers for emphasis."in five turns my Great moth with fully evolve and finish you off." The Pharaoh eyes narrowed. He just had to come up with something,and fast. He then took a card form his hand and laid it down ,a monster in attack position.**"Gia, The Fierce Knight!" **The familiar blue armored knight on his purple horse appeared on the field,but it only had 2300 Atk.

"**Shatter that cocoon!" **Gia charge and impaled the cocoon with its long red sword but it just bounced off. It's too strong. With that power bonus,it defense is too high for Gia."That's one turn down!"Says Weevil with a snide smirk."Care to try again?" He laughed as the Pharaoh's points dropped.

**LP-Weevil 555/ Yugi 750**

"Oh no,"Tea squeaks while Joey says."Hang tough ,Yugi! You'll pop that pus bag!" Mai laughs at their attempts to cheer their friend on,making Tea turn her,as well as I,with a glare. "Just what are you laughing at?!" Tea snaps. The blond then tells her."All that stupid cheer leading you're doing. You make it sound like your Yugi still has a chance."

"Of course he does!" Tea growled,steaming and was being held back by Joey. "don't listen to her Tea."

"Any duelist that has gone up against Weevil's cocoon of evolution has been totally trashed."Mai states.

"All of them!?" Tristan and Joey exclaim."But Yugi has us to help him beat it."Says Tea. I Nod in agreement." Indeed,we may not be the ones dueling,but we are putting the same amount of faith in his moves and draws ,so we're fighting just as much as he is. Also, cheer leading isn't useless,it's what you call encouragement,and encouragement is a good way to start a burning fire." Mai stared at her for a moment but just turned her attention back to the duel.

"Here it growing?" Weevil asks with a smirk."The more time you waste,the more powerful it becomes. It was his turn,drawing his card,he babbled on."Tick tock, tick tock,just four more turns until my ultimate insect emerges." We know Weevil,gosh,can't he learn to shut up. If I was an idiot I'd blow him sky high."Then you can stop worrying about how you're going to destroy _it_ and start worrying about how it will destroy _you_!" The hyena burst into laughter once more.

The Pharaohs turn,he draws,then sets a monster in set defense. Back to Weevil."Ha,your wasting you turn. No defense with save your points once my moth is out."Weevil passes the rest of his turn and it's back to the Pharaoh. Come on,he really needs something now! That moth is only getting bigger! He looked frustrated and Weevils smirk was still plastered to his face.

"Hang in there Yugi!" Tea shouts

"Ya gotta win this for ya Grandpa! He's counting on you!" Joey shouts as well. The Pharaoh replies,**" I know he is." **Joey then says,"Then ya can't keep lettin' this creep push you around!" I then say. "Yeah,Yugi, ya just gotta light the stage and get fired up!" That seem to do the trick as he blinked and he seemed to get hit with an idea.

"So do you guys sit around and work up these lame cheers,or do they just come to you?" I shrug."They just come to us." She went on." I mean doesn't your pep talk nonsense distract Yugi from the game?" Tea glared at her." How would you know?"She spat." I've bet no ones even wanted to be your friend,let alone care enough to cheer you on." Ouch... Mai comes back and says."Friends haven't help Yugi any way. He's losing."

"That's not what the light bulb above his head says." I say, getting a confused look from the blond girl who turns to the Pharaoh. He held a thumbs up and a proud smirk on his face.

The gang cheered. Tea then turns to Mai and says."Well,from the look on Yugi's face,I'd say having friends just did help him out,so there." Mai's eye's narrowed. _What idea could he have possibly gotten from these morons?_

"**Go! Curse of Dragon!" **The Pharaoh shouted as he slapped the card in attack mode on the field. A bronze-yellow dragon with red eyes and no legs appeared on the field,bearing it's fangs. It had 2000 Atk and 1500 Def. He also lays down a card in the spell/trap zone.**"And I'll combine it with this magic card! Attack with dragon flame!" **The dragon then lets it's flames loose all over Weevil's side of the field.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Weevil growls."You know your little firefly can't hurt my cocoon!" The pharaoh smirked and chuckled."What so funny!?" The beetle head demanded."**Who ever said I was aiming for your cocoon?" **He revealed his magic card he was still covering with his hand. **" I combined my dragon with the magic card Burning Land to destroy the forest all around your cocoon."**

Weevil's eyes widen and fear replaced his smirk."No forest!? That means I lose my field power bonus!" He exclaimed.**"Exactly. Your cocoon was too tough to attack directly,but without it's field power bonus it's just a big target!"** Weevils cocoon defense points dropped back to it's original 2000,and now was ready to be cracked open like an egg.**"Now lets try this again. Gia,The Fierce Knight,attack!" **Gia did as so,charging and impaling the cocoon with ease.

"He did it!" Tea exclaimed

"Poped it open like a zit!" Says Joey pumping a fist in the air.

Sadly,I noticed something was wrong as I saw the smirk still plastered on Weevil's face."This isn't a win yet guys." The Pharaoh seemed to notice as well."Is it still alive?"

"I've got a feeling we're about to find out." Says Joey,uneasiness in his voice.

The cocoon the burst into a cloud of smoke,and a shadow could be seen within."It's still movin'!" Joey gasps. "You're surprised?" Mai asks flatly. The insect monster moved and wiggled,getting to it's feet. "It must have evolved enough to survive!" Everyone gasps except me and Mai."I told you Weevil was good."Says Mai.

"I'm impressed you pierced my cocoon ,Yugi,"Says Weevil."But you still weren't able to stop my ultimate insect,the Great Moth!" The moth stood tall,flapping and stretching it's new found wings. It had a total of 2600 attack points and 2300 defense.**"But I thought you said it only took five turns." **The Pharaoh says,not understanding how it was possible.

"He lied." I say. Every one's attention was now turned on me."Great Moth never needed five turns,it only took four. That's why it survived,but I should say it's a good thing ya got this instead,but if was on there for two more turns,he would have been able to bring out a stronger monster called Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth." Every one gasped,even Mai that time.

Weevil laughed."So what,I still have the strongest monster on the field. I never needed two more turns,not when I have this." He turns back to the Pharaoh. "So,Yugi, feeling outclassed yet,or you enjoying your first major league dueling loss?" The Pharaoh just smirked. **"You may have gotten your prized monster onto the field ,Weevil,but I'll find a way to squash that oversized bug."**

"Heh,you'll pay for that stinging jab with your life points!"

"**Duel!"**

"Great Moth,take flight!" The giant moth flapped it's wings and slowly rose to the same height as the Pharaoh's Curse of Dragon. **"So be it! We'll take this battle to the skies!" **Weevil's smirk grew as he glanced at his dragon then his knight and vice versa. "I think it's high time I pay back you knight for demolishing my cocoon." Oh no, that's Yugi's strongest monster, he can't lose him!" This it,Yugi,My moth with crush your defenses,destroy your knight,and blast you dragon from the sky!" The Moth rose to attack.

"Not if I can help it Weevil." Says the Pharaoh,taking a card from his hand and laying it in the spell/trap zone."But that's just it," Says Weevil."You can't help it,Moth, Hurricane Attack!" The Moth let lose two whirl winds from it's wings that headed straight to Gia and the Pharaohs face down monster,which was revealed as some type of mouse looking soldier.**"No,my beaver warrior! My defense!"**

"It's Hopeless!" Weevil comes again,"Nothing can stand against the gale force winds of my moth hurricane. Your knight will be totally blown away!" He burst into laughter as Gia disappeared in the winds."That will teach him to mess with my cocoon."

"**Don't count on it."** Weevil looks it him in question.**"You were so busy fawning over your moth, you didn't notice I played a Polymerization card."** The Pharaoh explains while holding up said card. Weevil went wide eyed,fear showing once again."But...I thought..."

"**If I have two compatible monsters on the field or in my hand,I can use my Polymerization card and fuse them into one ultimate creature." **The winds had cleared to reveal Gia no longer on his horse but sitting on Curse of Dragon,swords at hand and ready to fight."I'm not some beginner,I know what fusion does."Weevil retorts.**"Then you must know it increases my attack points. My fused Dragon-Knight combo is now powerful enough to go head-to-head with your Great Moth!"**

Weevil burst out into his annoying laughter."I wouldn't be so sure about that." He points at the field."Take a look." The pharaoh looked at his field to see his monster's attack power was decreasing every second! **"What,no! My knight,he's losing points and fast." **Shoot,just when we think he has another lead,Weevil just swipes it back the next second. Will it ever end?**"But how,and why?"**

Weevil snickers."It's poison,Yugi. Poison particles from my Great Moth. Each time he uses Hurrincane Attack,it releases tuns of tiny toxic particles." He was right as the yellow particles could clearly be seen hovering around the field."And your precious Dragon-Knight combo is being poisoned by their deadly touch! Hahahahaha!"

The Pharaoh needs to come up with something fast. Something to get rid of those particles. The Pharaoh drew and seemed pleased with the draw.**"Yes! Ready to be rained out Weevil?"** He then slaps it down in the spell/trap zone.**"Maiku,The Magical Mist!" **The beetle head growled as it began to rain on the field ridding the field of the toxic particles. Alright!"No,my poison! You're washing it all away!"

"**That's right,Magicla Mist washes the field clean."**

"No fair, I was about to win and you save yourself with a little drizzle!?"

"Says the cheater."

'What!?" Weevil turned to me as it was I who spoke."You heard me,you've been cheating and lying throughout this entire duel and you say,'no fair'? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Weevil growls."Shut up! What do you know!" I smirk."More than you could cheat."

"Oooh burn!" I hear Joey say.

"Alright,then your next to go down,Silver duelist!"

"Just shut up and duel." I say flatly.

Weevil gives me one last glare before turning back to the Pharaoh."You may have stopped my poison attack,but I promise you've only won a brief reprieve, because my next move is one you wont able to break your way out of! Brace yourself for my ultimate insects ultimate attack! Great Moth,Tornado of Doom!" A light then began to form between the legs of the moth that suddenly let loose a spiraling blast of wind that blew away Dragon-Knight."A direct hit,hehehe! Your little rainstorm didn't save you form that one now did it? Your knight is toast and you almost out of life points."

Weevil was right,as the attack sent the Pharaohs life points down.

**LP-Weevil 555/ Yugi 50**

"Yugi,keep fighting,you can come back from this!" Joey shouts to his friend.

"Your all delusional." Says Mai.

"No,Joey is right. Yugi never gives up and we never give up on him." Tea counters."You're nuts" The blond states."Weevil has totally annihilated Yugi's strongest monster combo. He's down to 50 measly life points. He can't win,so do me a favor and stop yapping."

"It's not over til it's over,girl."

"Hm?" Mai turns me,who had a smirk showing and arms crossed,looking up at the field.

"Yugi's odd's may look bad now,but if you've been paying attention,the lead has been alternating this entire duel. He may be low on life points ,but you can't count him out yet,after all, it is his turn to draw,and one draw is enough to change everything."

"Shikiira's right." Says Tea."So why don't you get lost."

"Just ignore her Tea,though it would be nice if we could trade her in for life points." Tea laughs."I wish."

"I told you Yugi never had a chance at winning this thing. He waste to much time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his mind on the game."

"You're speaking too soon,Mai,everyone always starts off with one chance. But if you don't believe me then explain to me why Weevil didn't see this coming." The gang looks at me confused."See what coming?" They all ask."Just take a look." I point at the Pharaoh."He's grinning and that speaks loud and clear." Mai stares up at him in surprise as he did have a smile on his face with his arms crossed.

"You're right he's smiling."Says Joey

"I don't think his smiling,he's laughing." says Tea.

"No way." Mia says with disbelief.

Tea was right as the Pharaoh was indeed laughing. Weevil didn't seem to like his confidence."Hey ,hey! What are you so happy about!? Stop that snickering!" He yelled.

"**Weevil,I know it will be very difficult for you to except losing a duel..." **The beetle head once again shows fear as he took a step back. **"Especially after so much time finding inventive ways to cheat,but if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match,you're wrong." **Weevil couldn't believe a word he was hearing."No! this is a trick!"

"**You play with dishonesty so you except the same of your opponents."** He grabbed card from his hand.**"But I play with honor ,Weevil,and that ,makes all the difference."**

"You got nothing!"

"**Here's what I've got..." **He holds of the the card to the bug duelist before slapping it down in attack mode.**" The mighty Summoned Skull!"** A smoke starts to appear on the field,and emerging from it was the familiar fiend monster with 2500 Atk and 1200 Def.**"This is it ,Weevil,your ultimate insect wont withstand my next attack." **Weevil though,seemed to be pretty confident sense his monster was stronger,...or so it seemed.**"There's something you over looked ,Weevil, my magical Mist is still dampening this entire field."** Both Weevil and Mai gasp.

"He's right!" Weevil exclaims."Everything's wet! My Great Moth is totally soaked!"

"**And my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity,making your water-logged bug a giant-sized lightning rod. I hope your in the mood for some fireworks,Weevil,because all this water boost my electrical attack by 1000 points."** Summond Skull's attack grew,raising from it's original 2500 to 's enough to beat a Blue-Eyes!

"**Summoned Skull,Lightning strike!" **The fiend monster charges up it's electrical energy and shoots it into the sky which just comes right back down upon Weevil's monster,shocking it and setting it ablaze,eliminating it from the field,along with the rest of the beetle-head's life points.

"**It's over,I've won."**

"No,impossible, I'm unbeatable." Weevil cries before falling down.

**LP- Weevil 0 / Yugi 50**

"Alright Yugi!" Joey cheers followed by Tristan."You won." Both pump a fist in the air."Yeah!"

"He won!" Says Tea, clasping her hands together."I knew you would!"

"Way to show him!" I cheer as well.

"Impressive,I never thought Yugi could beat Weevil." Says Mai,staring up at the field as it shut down.

"That just goes to show that status doesn't mean everything." I say with my hands on my hips,making the blond turn to me."Weevil may be a regional champ,but that doesn't mean he can beat everyone. Yugi may be new to tournaments and all,but he's still a great duelist. You saw proof of that." She shrugged her arms and says."What I don't get is why you hang out with these dorks. You're so much better than them. I would expect better from the top duelist in America."

"It's simple,they're my friends. I don't care about some stupid title. In fact I never cared about being a celebrity. I got into dueling because I thought it was fun,and tournaments just added to it. Giving it more excitement and thrill,not for fame and fortune,"I gesture to the gang."especially when I've got all the fortune in the world just hanging out with these guys." I looked over to Joey ,Tristan and Tea congratulating the Pharaoh on his win.

I meant every word. Ever sense I met these guys I've had the time of my life. They're funny,goofy and fun to be around. I don't feel so alone when I'm around them. I just hope it stays that way...

"I have another question." Mai comes again.

"Yeah?"

"You hair,is it natural?"

I blink and stare for a moment,then nod."Yup" I then walk past her,leaving her with a surprised look on her face. I walk over to the group up to the Pharaoh."That was some pretty awesome dueling out there." I compliment,patting him on the shoulder. **"Thanks,and thanks for not losing faith in me." **I give him a thumbs up."Always a pleasure."

We all hear a thud as Weevil fell to the ground on his knees,blubbering like a baby."Uh—uh, But I'm the regional champion! The regional champion!" My eyes narrow as I walk up to him and glared down at the mess of a duelist. He looked back up at me in fear."You're no champion ,Weevil, you duel your way through lying and cheating. You show no true skill at all. That is why you lost." The Pharaoh walks up to my side with a smirk.**"That's right ,true champions,they play with honor and they play fair."**

"Nah,don't waste you breath one this sneaky slug." Says Joey,glaring darkly down at the bug duelist."He's a dueling disgrace." He then grabs his arm and yanks his glove dueling glove away."And I here by relieve him of his dueling gauntlet." He then puts the glove on his own hand and snaps his own star-chip in. The Pharaoh did the same with his own newly won Star-chips,snapping them in place.**"There,three star-chips so far,but I still need to win seven more."**

I pat him on the back."Don't worry,you'll gain all ten need star-chips to get entry into that castle and beat Pegasus and get back Mr Muto. " He nods,then asks. **"And what about you?" ** I hold up my right hand that wore the my dueling glove,showing him my only two star-chips." I wouldn't worry about that either. I'm with you,all the way till the end." He smiles at me and nods. Pegasus better be prepared,because we are coming,and coming in locked and loaded.

_**End of chapter 6**_

**Shikiira: Alright Yami / Yugi won.**

**Yugi: Yup, and there's still more to come!**

**Joey: Exactly,and I'm fired up more than eva!**

**Shikiira: Well hold your horses Joey,cause I'm dueling next!**

**Tea:Ooh, I can't wait!**

**Shikiira: Ok,Yami,would you please...**

**Yami: On it! If you like this chapter,then by all means,please, review,fav,or follow.**

**Shikiira: Well guys...**

**All in unsion: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Ch 7 Taking A Stand! I Wont Back Down!

**Me: And we are back with another chapter! Woot!(I'm, changing a bit of who is who in the admin, instead of using Shikiira's name. Oh and sorry for the seriously late post, I had an extreme writers block. Oh and for those who read Yugioh Vampire, please hold on for a while longer, as I said in news flash post, I'll get this story to chapter 10 before returning to that one.)**

**Yugi: Yay, and we get to see Shikiira duel this time, right?**

**Shikiira: exactly, and ya finally get to see my main deck!**

**Joey: Say, isn't your deck full of Dragon types?**

**Shikiira: Mostly, it has some other types as well just to keep balance. Now lets get on with the chapter. Yami!**

**Yami: Right! Remember that the Admin doesn't own any part of Yugioh, only an OC.**

**Me: And with that said...**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 7**

**Taking a Stand! I Wont Back Down!**

We were all now walking out of the forest, leaving Weevil behind to mope and pout. What he pulled wasn't cool. He was a liar and a cheat, not to mention a cry baby. I'm just glad that's over with and we won't be seeing the beetle-head any time soon.

When we left, Mai also took her own way, to find some of her own duels. She may seem like a jerk, but to me she's not all that bad. She's just a bit of a, how do I put this, a bit of a doubter I guess, along with being a bit over confident. The over confidence part I could tell from the first sight. When she said " I'll crush you all eventually." she said it all right then and there that she was full of herself. But when she talks to me it's like we're on equal ground. How can I see that? She asked if my hair color was natural. If she was really as full of it as she seemed, she could have cared less if my hair was natural or not.

While we walked the guys were being, well, guys. Tristan was teasing Joey as usual, so he was getting mad and was trying to get him back. Tea would sweat drop as she watched and at some point tried to control them to keep them from ripping each others throats out. Me, well, I just watched it all sweat dropping too, but laughing lightly at it all.

Yugi, who was in control now, was walking with me a bit behind them watching as well. I wonder how long he's put up with these three. He's such a sweet guy and it's hard to imagine what he goes through, especially sense his grandfather has had his soul taken away. Though, I guess I sort of know the feeling of losing some one close. Heck, I go through it almost all the time. I wonder if he has the same opinion of me, considering he knows what happened. In fact he's the only one I told in the group.

"Shikiira?" My head perks at the sound of my name and I turn to the tri-haired colored boy who was walking along side me. "Yeah, what is it?" I ask wondering what he wanted to say."Well I've been meaning to ask..." He began as he started fiddling with his Puzzle." Well ya know how Pegasus mentioned you had a Millennium item? I was wondering what item you have, he said there was seven." Oh so that's it, that's what he wanted to know.

I then gesture to the Talisman that hung from the dark blue belt choker on my neck. "Well, the Millennium item I have is the Millennium Talisman, but from what Pegasus told me, it was never mentioned in the scriptures, and that it's not one of the main 7." Yugi's eye's widen as he cocked his head to the side." Not being mention in the scriptures? Could that mean there's something real special about it that isn't suppose to be known?"

I shake my head." It really doesn't seem to hide any real power at all. It's only able to sense other items and protect me from shadow magic. That's why I didn't freeze up like the others when you a Pegasus dueled."He nodded, taking the information in. He put a finger to his chin, like he was thinking about something. His eyes grew a bit for a moment until he looked me again."Say, how come you know so much anyway? Back when I dueled Pegasus, he said you knew a lot about the items, but you said you couldn't explain at the time. What was it that you were going to explain?"

Shoot, I was hoping he wouldn't ask so soon. If I told him now he'd probably think I was crazy or something. Though, a lot of crazy things have happened already. But still, it's not the time to tell him yet. I had to think of what to say fast without lying.

"Shikiira, Yugi, come on! You're falling behind!" I hear Joey shout waving to us. Thank you Joey! I turn to Yugi and give him a sheepish smile."Sorry Yugi, tell you some other time, alright?" He seemed slightly disappointed but smiled and nodded."Yeah, sure okay."

I then sprinted up to the others.

Yugi stared after me for a moment before catching up as well but with many things still on his mind. _Just who are you, Shikiira?_

* * *

Again, we were walking, but this time we were caught up with the others. Every one was now talking about duel monsters, Joey and Yugi mostly, and Tristan was making comments here an there about everything they said. Tea and I were just walking side by side next to them, smiling away and listening on.

Tea never seemed to be the dueling type. She liked the game and had a deck of her own though. I guess she only played for the fun of it. I also haven't seen Tristan duel before. I'm not sure if he even has a deck. He likes the game though, that I can tell. Before Joey dueled for fun too, of course, now he's dueling to help Yugi and save his sister. Yugi duels for the people around him, now doing it for his grandpa.

Everyone here has a reason for dueling. I wonder what my reason is. I've have also dueled for fun. I also duel to help Yugi and the Pharaoh, but... I feel like there's something more to dueling for me. That there's a certain purpose that I don't know. That I don't have it just in dueling. I've always wondered if there was more to me than I know. My destiny is to help the pharaoh, but that is only a path I've chosen. What's my purpose? What's the one thing I live for?

"Ok, bring 'em on."Says Joey, bringing me out of my thoughts." I'm itchin' to duel and I'm, takin' on the next player we see!" He then took off to look around. He seems pretty eager. I hope all the training Mr Muto gave him pays off.

"You know," Says Tea, "I'm not sure Joey's up for this."

"Yeah." Tristan agrees " Yeah, there are tournament level players here."

" That may be." I say. " But he can't advance if he doesn't duel anyone. You can't expect everything to be easy. Everything has some sort of challenge you have to pass, for Joey, beating high ranked duelists is one of them."

" I agree." Says Yugi." After all, Joey's learned from the best. I'm sure he'll be able to pull it off."

"Here I stand! The next duel monsters champion!" Joey yells standing on a cliff.

Every one sweat drops. Oh Yugi better be right. Joey may have been taught a few things, but oh Ra he's a knuckle-head.

"Huh, he needs a reality check." Tea groans.

"Guess he's about as smart as he looks." Tristan deadpans.

I sigh. This is going to be a long tournament.

At that moment, we hear cheering, and turn to see the entire area is full of arenas and duelists."Look there" says Tea pointing in the direction we turned to."Duel Monster arenas!" Tristan exclaims. "There are so many and they're everywhere!" I say, my eyes big and my smile growing."You said it!" Says Yugi."Lots of dueling going on."

"Right! I'm goin' in!" Joey declares, his fists clenched and his expression pumped." Are you sure want to do this? If you lose you give up your only star chip." Tristan points out."That's right." Tea agrees, as Joey anime falls. Guess they still have their doubts.

"Don't panic, you can do this Joey." Yugi encourages.

"Yugi's right." I say."You've trained for this after all."

"Hope you two are right."Joey replies as he sat up."This is gonna be my first official duel, I can't afford to lose this early in."

"True." Says yugi." And not everyone here is a pro. I'm sure you could find someone on your level."

"Go for someone easy Joey." Tea adds. Joey took out his cards and looked through them."Hmmm." He thinks."Guess I should think about what kind a field my cards would do best on. They're mostly warrior types." He looks around and smiles."Guess this meadow region is my kind of turf."

"That's right Joey." I say." You know what to do. It's no problem."

"You lost, crybaby! Now give me your star-chips!" We all here a voice yell. Tea's eyes narrow." A voice that annoying could only belong to..." We turn to see a familiar blond laughing in victory as she snapped star-ships into her glove."Mai." The boy she duel wasn't happy about his lost, but left after what looked like a retort from the girl. She sure got things done fast. She spotted us and smirked.

"Wow, she's already won a duel." Joey says with awe as she walked over." Hey Yugi, are your duels going well?" She says.

"I'm making progress." He responds. She then grabs his gloved hand."So you've got three star-chips do you? Ya know,I might be up for another duel myself." Tea leans down and whispers something to the tri-haired duelist. He silently gasps, but I have no idea what at.

The blond lets go."Hmmm ya know, I'm definitely in for a duel right now."She states."So get ready, because I choose to challenge," She points at our own blond."You , Joey."

"What!?" He exclaims."Me? You challenge me?"

"Do you have the guts to accept? I want to duel you, kid." Mai says, really wanting to make a show. Joey smirks."Huh, guess ya heard about my skill."

"Don't flatter yourself." Mai deadpans."I over heard you, Yugi, and Shikiira talking on the boat and that Yugi gave you the only star-chip that you have. My motto is, to take out the weakest opponents first. Considering you woudn't even be here if it haven't been for Yugi, you've got to be the weakest duelist on the island."

"Do you have to be so insultin'?" Joey asks as he narrows his eyes.

"This time she was telling the truth." Tea quips making the blond gasp."Mai's ruthless, don't duel her first."She cautions.

"Don't you get it? If you lose this duel then your out of the tournament." Tristan adds.

I get in between." Hold on guys, don't be so quick to judge. Remember, Joey's trained for this and it was bound to happen. We can't doubt him now. Joey has to stand up for himself if he's ever gonna win anything. It's his decision and if it means taking on a big challenge to improve himself then so be it."

"Yeah." Yugi agrees."Show Mai what your made of."

"Right, she thinks I'm a push over, but she'll see."I nod and turn to the other two."If you guys really want Joey to get farther in this tournament, then you've got support his decisions. Got it?" They look hesitant but they both nod. Joey turns to Mai."I accept this duel."

Mai smirks." Get ready to lose."

"Hey! Stop, give them back!" We were interrupted as we turned to the nearest dueling arena. We turned and saw a group of boys picking and a girl." Give me my chips back, I already gave you the ones we agreed to!" The girl, who had green eyes and raven hair says."No way, so why don't you get lost and go home and do all the girly thing you girls do." Says the tallest one with spiky red hair and sharp yellow eyes.

"Yeah get lost."

"Stupid girl." The two boys next to him say. They must be his goons.

I narrow my eyes as well as the rest of the gang. Even Mai watched in disgust. The two started to walk away, but the girl refused to give up." Hey! I said give them back!" She yells grabbing the guys jacket. He growls, turns around and back slaps the girl, making her fall to the ground. We all gasp."I said get lost. Weak little girls like you don't belong on this island."  
That does it!

"Hey!" I shouted and ran over to the scene."Knock it off!" The others quickly followed." Yeah, stop it!" Joey yells. When I get there, I knelt down to the girl and sat her up." Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods. I look up and glare at the boy before me, and open my mouth to tell the guy off, but Joey beats me to it." Hey man, you don't go hittin' girls like that!"

"Yeah, just who do you thing you are anyway!?"Tristan snaps.

The guy smirks." It's none of your business. The girl agreed to a duel and I won and got her star-chips as the rule states."

"You didn't just take the chips you won you took all of them!" The girl yells. Everyone gasps."He did what!?" Yugi exclaims." Our bet was on two star chips, sense both of us had four, but after I lost he took all of them!"

"What!?" Joey exclaims and then turns to the red-haired teen."Alright, cough em' up, give her back her two star-chips!"

The guy flips his spiky hair."Why should I?"

"Because you can't just take others star-chips outright." Says Yugi." Please, just give them back."

The guy laughs."Like I would ever give these chips back to a girl. I mean come on, girls aren't meant to duel and they don't belong on this island." All of us _girls _gasped.

'Excuse me!" Mai snaps. " You got to get something against us_ girls?_" The guy smirks." No, it's just a fact that girls can't duel. Dueling should be left to a man. After all, guys are just better at almost everything than girls. We do the fighting, and girls do house work and what ever girly things they do. They're weak and don't belong with the guys."

"Why you sexist...!" Tea growls. Mai steps forward and pushes up her sleeve." Alright, I've had enough. Joey, our duel is gonna have to wait, because I'm taking this guy down!"

"Hold on." I say standing up. She stops and turns to me." I'll take him." Everyone stares at me."You sure about this, Shikiira?" Yugi asks. I nod. Mai smirks."Well then, I trust you'll put this guy in his place." I step forward and point at the rednette.

"Alright, prepare yourself, cause I'm your next opponent."I challenge. The boys before us stare for a moment before bursting out in laughter." Get a load of this boss, this little girl is actually challenging you!"Says one of his goons."Yeah, and just look, she's so short! It's hilarious." My eye twitches slightly at the 'short' comment. The red-head catches his breath after laughing." It's hilarious all right. Sorry, but I decline, a little girl like you isn't worth my time." They all turned and began to walk away.

"If you think I'll let you go that easy, then your dead wrong!" I say. I then charged and when I got close enough, I jumped high in the air over their heads, twisted my body around and landed facing them. Everyone gasped as I did. I stood up with a hand placed on my hip." You three are nothing but pathetic excuses for duelists. You gang up and pick on those you deem weaker than you and don't show any true strength of your own. I won't stand by and let you get away with hurting others. If you think I'm the _weak little girl_ you think I am, then you've got another thing coming!"

The red-head glared, but that annoying smirk re-appeared on his face." Alright, I'll take you on. If you're so eager to lose all your chips then so be it. I reconsider your offer. I'm Kushiken Tsutora, and I accept this pathetic excuse for a challenge."

"Then it's time to duel." I declare.

* * *

**LP- Shikiira/2000 ,Kushiken /2000**

We took a nearby dueling arena. It was 50% meadow, 30% mountain and 20% ocean. He took the red stand, while I took the blue. "I hope your ready to lose, because your in for a world of hurt." He says as we were raised to our platforms. "Don't count on it. You have no idea who you're dueling."I say. Kushiken chuckles." I know who I'm dueling ; a little girl who has no chance of winning." I keep a straight-face at his remark.

"Come on Shikiira! Show this guys who's boss!" Tea cheers. She was quickly followed by the others, even Mai." Make sure ya break him hard for me alright!" She yells. I nod in reply.

I take off my two star-chips from my glove." Alright, I bet my only two star-chips for the ones you took from the girl you dueled, and I mean all four of them." The guy laughs." You just said yourself you only have two chips, what makes you think I'll give you all four?" I then hold up my deck up."I'll give up my deck as well." The gang gasped while the red-haired teen frowned."Why would a want a little girls deck?"

"You don't even know what's in my deck, who knows, I might have some worth while cards in here." I say with a smirk of my own. The guy smirks as well." Alright, I'll take your word for it."He draws his cards and his smirk broadens." I'll go first." He says while drawing. He grabs another card form his hand and places it on the field. "I summon Black Knight in attack mode!" A knight dawned in obsidian black armor appeared on the field. It had a crimson red sword and equally red eyes that glowed under it's helm. It was a dark and warrior type. The monster had an original Atk of 1600 and 400 Def, but thanks to the meadow field, it got a hefty power boost, making it's Atk 2400 and it's Def 600. His monster is already a force to be reckoned with." I also set this card and end my turn, lets see what you've got, little girl."

"I draw." I say, and looked at the cards I now have. I have Spell Reactor-Re, Lord of Dragons, Dragons Gunfire, Mirage Dragon, Bottomless Trap Hole, and Lancer LindWurm. I took Lancer and placed him on the field, a dragon and wind type. His original Atk and Def(1800atk ,1200def) became 2340 and 1560. It wasn't enough to destroy his monster, but I have that taken care of." And I also play this, Dragons Gunfire, sense I have a dragon on the field, I'll use it's second effect to destroy any monster on the field with 800 or less defense!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card! A Knights Holy Light!" A light soon appeared where his face down was as my dragon prepared to use Gunfire. When my dragon shot the blast, the light shot out and countered it!"What!? Alright, care to explain?" I ask, my arms crossed." Oh of course, you see, A Knights Holy Light is a continuous trap card that protects my warrior from being destroyed by spell or trap cards. Sense my deck is filled with warrior monsters, you have no chance of beating them!" I gasp, this isn't good.

"Shikiira's in trouble!" Joey exclaims.

"Now it's gonna be real hard to beat Kushiken's monsters!" Tea adds.

"Come on guys. We have to have faith in her. After all, the duel's only begun. We have to believe she can win." Says Yugi, looking up at me.

"Well, I hope you're right Yugi."Says Mai." But she's not off to a good start."

"Your little girl is toast!" Says Goon #1, making the gang turn to him." Our Kushiken is a 5 time tournament champion. He's known as the Slayer Knight as every one of his opponents were slayed by his warriors."

"Yeah!" Says goon #2." He's never lost either!"The gang was now slightly getting worried. If what they say is true, then I'm in for one heck of a duel. He may be a sexist jerk, but so far, he's good. As Yugi said though, I still have a chance." Alright, I end my turn."

" Good then." he draws. He smirks even more." Now I set this card and play, Ishulk the samurai!" It wasn't much to look at, just your average samurai.(orginal atk 1600, def 200,earth type,warrior.) and thanks to the meadow he gets a power boost." The monsters atk became 2400 def 300." Now I attack your Lancer with my Black Knight. Go Dark Slash!" The Knight then attacked, slicing my dragon in half. It burst into pixels and my life points dropped.

**LP- Shikiira 1940/ Kushiken/ 2000**

He ended his turn."It's best you give up, no one's ever beaten me before." I draw." Don't claim victory just yet." I say. I drew Castle of Dragon Souls, this could help, so I set it, not completely sure though." I set one face-down, and summon one monster in set defense." I say putting down Spell Reactor-Re."Now it's your go."

He draws." This is too easy." He sets another card." Now I'll attack your face down! Black Knight go! Dark slash again. The monster slashed at my own. It was destroyed, but my life points were safe.

"I'm starting to think this isn't even worth my time. Although , I will say after this duel, I'll have 10 star-chips and be able to advance to the finals, so I guess it wasn't total waste. I'll soon be King of Games thanks to you." He mocks. He's so arrogant. He doesn't know what I'm capable of. "You better be careful, I'm not a duelist you should underestimate, after all, this duel's barely begun." I say, drawing as it was my turn. I draw Lancer Dragonute." I set another monster in set defense and end my turn."

"Another defense monster. You must be weaker than I thought." He draws and smirks." Oh your in for it now. I summon Swordsmen Alchemist!(2300atk and 1200 def) He will be your end!" His monster was strong. It dawned a white robe with golden shoulder spikes and sword. It's boosted power was 3450atk and 1800 def!"This monster also has a special ability. Whenever it destroys a monster in defense, I can inflict piercing battle damage and gain life points equal to the amount of damage you took!" Uh oh, this can't be good, and it's going to take a lot of my life points

The gang gasped. "Now my Swordsmen, attack her face down! Alchemic destruction!" The Swordmen's golden sword began to glow. Then it thrusts the blade forward, sending a golden beam of light at my face down and destroyed it. It was Lord of Dragons with it's original Def being 1100, but thankfully, it was boosted by the meadow making it 1650. I barley survived this attack, as he is thrived with new life.

**LP- Shikiira 140/ Kushiken 3900**

"Oh no! She's down to only 140 life points now!"The raven girl exclaims. "What's she gonna do, she's gonna lose!"

"Not to mention that Kenshiken has a lot more life points now." Tea adds.

Mai was getting frustraited." Come on Shikiira, I thought you were better than this! Are you just gonna let him push around like that!" She yells.

"If she doesn't come up with a come back now she's done for."Joey says.

"Don't worry guys, I've got the feeling she's going to win this." They all turn to the little duelist, confused." What makes you say that,Yug?"Joey asks with a raised brow. It's hard to believe I'll win, I'll admit. With the odds right now it seems most likely that I'll lose. He's got a monster with 3450 attack power and two other monsters that are just as strong. My chances are low. It does seem I've met an end.

"We may have known Shikiira for only a short time, but from what I've seen, she's not one to doubt in faith or give up that easily. When I dueled Kaiba, she never stopped cheering me on. When I began to doubt myself, she reminded me of how you guys were counting on me and were fighting with me as I dueled. She reminded me of why I was fighting and never doubted me one bit. I would have never beat Kaiba without her support." He looked up at the silvernette, his smile broadened." Hey Shikiira! You can do this! Remember we're fighting with you as well. You're not the only one putting faith in your cards!"

Hearing Yugi call out to me reminded me of a quote of my own.

_"Enough doubt already and lets end this together! You're not the only one putting faith in this final draw!"_

I smiled, remembering that moment. He's right. I'm not alone on this and people are counting on me. I have to get back that girls star-chips, no matter what. I'm fighting this for her. To protect her from the loss of all her chips and having to leave this island...to protect. That's it! This is why I duel! Why I fight. All my life I've always been helpless and couldn't do anything for myself or others. But now I have the power to help and protect people who can't help themselves. _That's my purpose in life, and my purpose for winning this duel!_

"Don't worry about me Yugi." I say." I _will_ win this and I _will_ get back those star-chips and give them to who rightfully owns them!" Sense it was my turn, I drew. _Perfect, time to turn things around. _"I now summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!(1600 atk, 600def) With the boost, it's attack becomes 2080 and defense 780!"

"What good will that do?" Kushiken asks, not impressed." It's not strong enough to defeat any of my monsters."I smirk."Well lets just say you spoke to soon, cause now I equip it with the card I just drew. Mega Morph!"

"And what does that exactly do?" He asked, still not impressed." When my life points are lower than my opponents, I can target one monster on the field and double its attack power!" Everyone gasps as my monster total attack is raised to 4160.

"Now way! You've got to be kidding me!" the rednette gasps.

"Alright! She did it!" Joey cheers.

"Way to go! " Tristan yells.

"That's what I'm walking about." Mai says smirking up at the duel before her.

"Now my Dragon , attack with Serpentine Slice! Destroy is Swordsmen Alchemist!" Mirage Dragon then flew in a serpent like manner before slashing the warrior monster with its mirror like claws." NO MY SWORDSMEN!" Kushiken cried out, as well as his goons.

**LP-Shikiira/40 ,Kushiken/3,190**

The gang cheered as Kushiken's life points dropped."I end my turn. So what are you gonna do now, Kenshiken? I just took down your strongest monster and now have the strongest one on the field." He narrowed his eyes."I'm going to destroy you that's what!" He says with venom on his voice as he drew. He was begging to get angry, I could tell." I now activate my face down! Earthquake! It changes all monster to defense mode!" Great, now my monster is weaker in this position." And sense I haven't attacked yet, I can change my monsters back to attack mode and destroy your dragon!"He switched them to said mode." Go Black Knight!" The knight destroyed yet another one of my monsters."Now you no longer have the strongest monster on the field. After your turn, it will all over!"

"It's not over till it's over!" I say as I draw and smirked. " I now place this monster face down and that will be all. I must say though, it will be over in a bit, but not in the way you believe."

"What makes you say that?"

"The card I just played face down. Its the key to me ending this duel."

"You're bluffing!"

"Am I?"

"Shut up!" He yells angrily as he drew." Black Knight, attack her face down!" His Knight did as so. When the monster was destroyed, it revealed a white stone embedded in rock before bursting into pixels." Ha, you were bluffing, that monster was nothing!"

"I wasn't buffing at all, The White Stone of Legend has a special ability. Whenever it's sent to the graveyard, I get to bring one special dragon from my deck to my hand." I say as I look though my deck to bring the monster to my hand. The rednette hrmps."I'm sure it's just another weak monster, like the rest of your cards. Go ahead, play your special monster."

"Alright then." I say as I draw, then grab my trump card." I now summon the monster that will end this duel once and for all. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"At that moment everyone gasped as the giant white dragon emerged on the field it's original attack and defense being raised from 3000 and 2500 to 3900 and 3,250.

"What!?" Joey exlcaims." The Blue-Eyes White dragon! No way, I thought only Kaiba had Gramps had them! When did she have that card?!"

"There are only seven of those cards in the whole world."Yugi explains." Shikiira must have gotten one of the last three that were left!"

" I never would have guessed she had such a card." Says Mai, not believing her eyes." It's no wonder she's the top duelist in America!"

Kushiken heard it all." What!? I can't believe it! It can't be! Not only does she have the most power monster there is, she's the top duelist in the states!?"

"That's right! Ever sense I became a duelist and made a name, everyone in the dueling industry knows my as the Silver duelist. Honestly ,that's a title I don't care to have. I'm just Shikiira Silvieay, and I'm going to end this duel right now! I play the spell card I drew. Burst Stream of Destruction! If I have a Blue-Eyes on the field , then I can destroy every single monster you control!"I say, slapping the card down.

"NO!" Kushiken cries as Blue-Eyes charged up it's attack and let it loose. His monsters were disintegrated and his life points were no more.

**LP- Shikiira/140 Kushiken/0**

* * *

"Alright Shikiira,ya beat 'em!" Joey cheers as I got down from the platform.

"Way to go!" Says Tea, followed by Tristan." That was incredible." I smile sheepishly, but quickly turn serious again as I looked at Kushiken as he got down.

"I got beat...and by a little girl, no less..." he mumbled with disbelief."How could I have lost?"

" You want to know why you lost?"I ask. He turns to me, his eyes filled with confusion."You lost because of your own arrogance. You pick on those who you believe are weak to fill yourself with pride and underestimate those you deem lower than you. That being said, you're no true duelist. A true duelist fights for what's right. Whether it's to prove ones self or protect others. If you had dueled humbly and honorably you may have had a chance. But in the end your sexist pride and anger dug your own grave. You should always know, humility is the key to tranquility within ones self."

He stares for a moment before his face contorts in anger, but he quickly relaxes and becomes expressionless. He then takes four star-chips off his dueling glove and tosses them to the ground before me. "Here, take them... I don't care anymore."

He turns around and starts to walk away." Come on guys, we're leaving."They quickly followed.

I can now finally relax and fall to my knees, completely worn out."That was that hardest duel I've done in a _looooong _time." _B__esides the duel with Pegasus. _Everyone laughed. I look up at them slightly confused, but laugh along anyway. After catching my breath, I pick up the four star-chips on the ground and walk over to the raven haired girl I was fighting for." Here, these are yours." I say, holding them out to her. The girl smiles.

"Thanks." She then takes only two star-chips and snaps them onto her gauntlet." I don't know what else to say." I blink." Aren't you gonna take the last two?" She shakes her head." No, I only needed these two. When I dueled him ,I lost two star-chips fair and square. Besides, you earned those 2 star-chips, keep them." I smile and close my fist around the two small chips. "Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Miracle Clinn." She says holding out her hand. I smile brightly,taking it in my own." Shikiira Silvieay."

"I hope we meet again some time, I'd sure like to have a duel with you."

"It would be a pleasure." I reply, and with that, she walked away."Good bye, and good luck with the rest of your duels."

"You too!"

I took a deep breath in and out. Today sure has been hectic. First there was the duel with Yugi and Weevil. That was a crazy one. The lead changed so many times it was hard to truly determine who would win. Then there was when Mai challenged Joey, and they have yet to duel sense were were interrupted. Having to duel Kushiken wasn't easy either. His monsters were so strong thanks to the power boost he got from the meadow region. All in all, today's actually been fun. I must say, I haven't had this much fun sense, well, ever.

"Hey Shikiira."I hear a familiar blond say, bringing me out of my thoughts."Yeah there? Hellooo." I blink ,than laughed lightly." Sorry, I was lost in thought." He laughed too and ruffled my hair. I blinked."Why do you keep doing that?" He smiles sheepishly and ruffles my hair again." I don't know... your so short I can't help it."

"I'm not that short..." I pout. Everyone then burst into laughter. I sighed and joined them.

"So, Shikiira." Says Yugi." Could you tell us how you got a Blue-Eyes?"

I knew this was going to be asked eventually. "Yeah," Says Tristan," we only thought Kaiba and Gramps had that card."

I put a finger to my chin." Honestly it's been forever sense I first got all seven of those cards."

"Seven?" They all ask confused." Oh here, let me show you." I then took out my deck and showed them the cards." So you do have the last three!" Yugi says with big eyes."Not only that, but you have three White Stones and a Burst stream of Destruction!"

"It's no wonder you're a top duelist." Says Tea.

"I knew you had good cards," Says Mai, "but I never would have guess you had those rare cards."

"It's awesome." Says Joey.

"I'm not unbeatable though."I say.

"Well then lets just hope you win all your duels." Says Yugi in reply.

"Speaking of duels." Says Mai." Joey, you and I still have to battle. Sense we were interrupted, we never got the chance."'

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that." Joey says sheepishly.

"So, you ready to loose?" She asks with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" Says Joey, hyped.

I sigh, I don't know if I can handle another duel. I must say though, I've learned a few things during this time. What a true duelist is and the purpose I have. I duel to help others and fight to protect the people who just can't help themselves. My name is Shikiira Silvieay, and I am a warrior protector. From now on, that fact will always stand.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Joey: That was so awesome, Shikiira kicked but!**

**Me: Yeah she did, it was epic!**

**Yugi: This was the first time I've ever seen her duel so hard. It was amazing!**

**Tea and Tristan: Yeah!**

**Shikiira; Come on guys, I wasn't that great.**

**Mai: Don't be so modest. You put that moron in his place.**

**Yami: You dueled with bravery and for the right thing. You should be proud.**

**Shikiira: - Blushes- Thanks guys.**

**Me: No problem, and lets not forget, Joey and Mai duel next.**

**Joey and Mai: And I'm going to win.- both blink and look at each other- No I am! Stop copying me!**

**Everyone else:-Laughs-**

**Me: Well it's time to wrap this up ,Yami, you know what to do.**

**Yami: Right! People, by all means, if you like this chapter, please review, fav, and follow. We'd surely love it.**

**Me: And with that's said...**

**All in unison: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
